Poco Profesional
by ValentinesWorld
Summary: Margot Robbie es elegida para actuar como Harley Quinn en "Suicide Squad", pero nadie le dijo que trabajaría junto a un guapo músico y actor llamado Jared Leto quien le causará un par de dolores de cabeza, pero también le sacará más de una sonrisa. Podrán mantener una relación profesional?
1. Bienvenida Harley

_**Margot Robbie POV**_

Estaba caminando sola en plena carretera, sentí que mi cabello estaba largo y crespo. Miré a lo lejos y vi de espaldas a un hombre con cabello verde. No sabía quien era, pero pensé que podría ayudarme y corrí para hablarle. Me acerqué a él, noté que su cuerpo estaba muy bien trabajado y era alto.

 _ **Eso estaba soñando hasta que me desperté.**_

Me encontraba en Los Ángeles, California... disfrutando de mis últimos días de vacaciones antes de tener que regresar mi hogar en Londres. Aquella mañana me despertó una llamada de mi representante Peter:

-Hola Margot, buenos días! –dijo con voz muy animosa para ser las 7.30 AM

\- Dios, que sucede, es muy temprano! –respondí con voz de pocos amigos

-Recibí una llamada del director de casting de Warner Bros, te quieren para una película sobre villanos de DC Comics.

Al escuchar eso, me incorporé como un rayo y prendí la lámpara de mi velador.

-¡Que?! Cómo, cuándo, dónde? Ni si quiera he dado una audición –tenía muchas preguntas

-Esa es la mejor parte, no necesitan que des audición, te quieren a ti si o si.

-Wuoh, tengo mucha información que digerir... qué personaje quieren que haga? Enviarán el guión? Debo ir a una reunión? –pregunté muy acelerada.

-Harley Quinn, villana de DC Comics, debemos agendar cita con la producción de Warner Bros, te parece ir en un par de días? Considerando que estás de vacaciones.. –sugirió Peter

-Claro Peter! Vamos, que buena noticia, nos vemos pronto!

Sólo conocía a Harley de nombre y creo haberla visto un par de veces en una serie animada de Batman cuando era pequeña. Fui corriendo a buscar mi mac y googlié: "Harley Quinn" me aparecieron un montón de páginas con su biografía y me llamó la atención que aparte de ser psiquiatra era una gimnasta.

Recordé que también era la novia del Joker.. ¿Quién tendrá el papel del Joker? Bueno... Supongo que en la reunión en un par de días el posible actor destinado a tomar el papel de Joker estará presente.

 **2 DÍAS DESPUÉS**

Cuando llegué a Londres, el aeropuerto estaba lleno de periodistas haciendo las típicas preguntas:

-Que te trae de vuelta a Londres Margot? Nueva película? Nuevo novio? Cuánto tiempo estarás aquí? –preguntaban mientras yo caminaba hacia la salida del aeropuerto.

-Por fin los dejamos atrás –dije después de suspirar y apoyar mi cabeza cómodamente en el asiento del auto que me llevaría a la ciudad.

Desde ese momento todo pasó muy rápido, fuimos al hotel que sugirió Warner Bros, ahí me cambié de ropa y luego de eso volvimos a salir en camino al edificio en donde sería la reunión. Me subí al auto y miré por la ventana, me tenía nerviosa era saber con quién compartiría en el set, no me di cuenta cuantos minutos pasaron y el auto se detuvo.

-Llegamos al destino querida –me dijo Peter mientras abría la puerta

No dejé pasar ni 2 segundos y bajé rápidamente, miré a Peter para que se coloque a mi lado y entrar juntos. El edificio era en su mayoría de color blanco, la recepción era como del futuro y una amable mujer nos saludó.

-Buenos días Señorita Robbie –la esperan en el piso 10, los llevaré al ascensor.

-Hola, buenos días, muchas gracias, la seguiremos... -respondí con una sonrisa

-Cálmate Margot, ya estás dentro de esta producción, solo quieren conocerte, no estés nerviosa –susurró Peter mientras subía el ascensor

-Lo sé, lo que me tiene ansiosa y nerviosa, es ver con quién voy a trabajar. Ya sabes que me importa mucho llevarme bien con todos.

-Claro querida, no te preocupes, todo saldrá bien —respondió Peter sonriéndome.

El ascensor abrió y seguimos a la recepcionista que se dirigió a una enorme puerta blanca –Aquí es –dijo con voz baja mientras la abría.

"Dios, Dios, Dios, ayúdame a que pueda hablar sin que se note mi ansiedad" pensé mientras se abría la puerta. A primera vista, habían 5 personas en la sala, llamándome la atención una de ellas

-Jared Leto?! –Dije con voz fuerte mientras todos se dieron vuelta a mirarme.

No sé qué cara puse, pero creo que fue de susto al darme cuenta que había dicho el nombre de Jared en voz alta y todos estaban mirándome.

-Margot! Te estábamos esperando, espero que esa cara de susto no se deba a que no me peiné hoy –bromeó Jared mientras se ponía de pie.

Luego de eso me di cuenta que su pelo estaba bastante largo y rubio en las puntas, se veía muy guapo, usaba una polerón negro, encima una chaqueta de tela de jeans y unos pantalones negros con zapatillas del mismo color.


	2. Prueba de Cámara

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="37a7f7f2eb40258adaab3766329b3be4"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"MARGOT POV/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5a8b5b9dc5c6ccef3b8ab479ad36d80e"-Hola, cómo estás? No te veía desde la presentación de los premios Oscars –dije mientras besaba su mejilla y él me daba corto abrazo/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3aa18a25c041d58ed62c9ab42b39856d"-Estoy bien, pero no tanto como tú ah.. ¿Cómo te ha ido?–respondió Jared mientras me chequeaba de arriba hacia abajo con una coqueta sonrisa./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b63ebc1138461cd5fd7dadfd04da8daf"Demonios, este hombre hace sonrojar a cualquier mujer que se le cruce./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b9bd7158892ce63c962f57ad89ea72e3"-Bien, el vuelo estuvo genial –que estúpida soy, en ningún momento me preguntó sobre el vuelo, solo debí responder: "me ha ido bien"./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="62308c2790fabddbedb5405c0346920f"-Niños, lamento interrumpirlos, pero nos espera una charla importante y estoy muy ansioso de que hablemos –dijo David Ayer, mi futuro director, había visto su foto en google./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="993b563b60a0b4afef3a05d4f7fac617"Me acerqué a saludarlo y luego a las demás personas que habían en la sala, entre ellos un hombre que estaba al lado de David con 2 mini biblias que aparentemente eran guiones./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5e3a3031bd72be0b9edf440e2c56b894"Otro hombre permanecía al lado de Jared, por lo tanto supuse que era su representante o algo así y el último era un hombre de unos 50 años, probablemente era el representante de Warner Bros porque llevaba una chaqueta negra con el logo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5d3fc71b4d83aa137a2f91b79db34297"-Bien, quiero que sepan que me alegra tenerlos aquí, fueron seleccionados personalmente por mí para este gran proyecto que tenemos entre manos, el guion está listo y la película se llama "Suicide Squad", si todo sale de acuerdo a los planes, se estaría estrenando en Agosto del 2016 –nos contó David, hizo una pausa para seguir hablando../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ae2cf63a427e2ea276cb1f0c5a3edab1"-Ya cada uno sabe su personaje y que ya jugué mis cartas para dejarlos en el personaje, sé que ambos son grandes actores y no será difícil para ustedes abordar esta misión.. Margot, se que serías nuestra perfecta Harley Quinn y Jared... tú serás el mejor Joker./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8c4f8dfc77afd597faad27766d137234"Woo, acaso dijo que Jared será el joker? Mis ojos se abrieron más de lo normal y quedé congelada por unos segundos, eso significa que seremos pareja en la película, genial... al menos nos llevábamos bien, hasta ahora./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="27376f32f60f6b8f71e4c1299ec5d243"-Pero antes que todo –David siguió con su parlamento –Primero necesitamos hacer una prueba de cámara, solamente para ver cómo se ven en pantalla, que ángulos les favorecen estando juntos, ver si hay problemas de estatura, etc./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="85d3a823ab293bd37701c29b2d02cb72"-Claro, no hay problema –dije, mientras mi futuro compañero de reparto asentía con la cabeza./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="82f9cae9223f215e399ffeaf9d7f4f4f"Nos dirigimos los tres (David, Jared y yo) a una sala en el piso de arriba, había una cámara cerca a de una pared y también una mesa con dos sillas frente a frente./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="25e8bc5d92eca1fbfa0dd16693a188b7"-Necesito lo siguiente: se van sentar y conversarán de lo que ustedes quieran, no estaré escuchando porque los grabaré a distancia, luego de eso, tú Jared, te pondrás de pie, Margot, tu harás lo mismo... Luego él te acorralará contra la pared y se van a mirar fijo por unos segundos ¿de acuerdo? –nos explicó David./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="87b8e26bb0599a47eb49608bbedbb886"-No hay problema amigo –dijo Jared mientras levantaba su dedo gordo indicando que estábamos listos./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="49d4f54d7959488699dae9265f6d8bca"Perfecto, luz, cámara y Acción muchachos! –gritó nuestro director y Jared comenzó la conversación.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="20fb8f2ecb38f6a6718b4d6d5eadd96f"-Dime Margot, cuántos años tienes? Olvidé investigar sobre ti antes de vernos hoy jaja/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c657a6c470a3dfc86392a42bb5e7e8da"-24 años y tú?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d42d9463a30678329c2963dc219a90e7"-Yo tengo 43, quizás podrías ser mi hija o no? –levantó una ceja mientras decía eso y sonreía como si hubiese dicho el más gracioso chiste./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dac03ba87a8cf14d622013aaa421feb3"-Probablemente, quizás podrías adoptarme, me porto muy bien -respondí riéndome./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="84310e1d7a1a90333af6a922a21bbae7"-Yo diría que te portas muy mal, a lo largo de mis 4 décadas de vida, aprendí que detrás de una cara dulce hay una persona traviesa/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="93ee8af2d14823a9f7dfa6b8cb13a572"-Creo que tienes razón querido Jared, pero cuesta mucho que alguien logre sacar a flote mi lado travieso, a no ser que me provoque./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8e55f4843f3b5c1afa405a3f5ae27e04"-Eso lo puedo solucionar pequeña –respondió con voz seductora y se puso de pie acercándose a mi./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a85de2896cc84b53320a493277ca1c1c"Recordé la instrucción de David y también me puse de pie./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="944d676569d8e3a15088508fe3dbc47f"-Tiene alguna idea para provocarme Señor Leto? –le dije siguiéndole el juego./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e8f65e244e2b3ed75775539fb3cb37c5"Luego de eso se acercó aún más y me acorraló lentamente contra la pared, sentí su duro abdomen contra el mío y su mano derecha recorrió el largo de mi brazo haciendo que mi piel se erizara mientras su otra mano tomó dulcemente mi mejilla./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ff5d132d6ea9862cce916c0031d1e2c3"Por primera vez vi detenidamente el fuerte azul de sus ojos, no recuerdo haber visto ojos como los suyos antes, también olí su perfume, muy delicioso para mi gusto. Me apegó más a él, incluso nuestras partes íntimas estaban pegadas, me relamí los labios y puso un mechón de mi cabello detrás de mi oreja con lentitud./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6284f5cce612ab89e15b34fcd13056da"Al ver sus ojos recorrer mi boca, me dieron unas ganas enormes de besarlo, no solo de besarlo, él hubiese podido hacerme suya ahí mismo... desearía haber podido hacer realidad mi fantasía, pero de un segundo a otro, recordé que no estábamos solos./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="72c6bd5b83eb44fd52581b096f4fa338"La última acción que hizo Jared fue pasar su dedo índice a lo largo de toda mi cara para terminar tocando mis labios, no sé si fue mi idea, pero creo que los miraba con deseo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a05f3ffb0920a070d46eb62f89d4edc8"-Corten! Maravilloso, fabuloso, increíblemente real chicos, felicidades, sabía que ustedes eran los indicados/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9b061cc7a33869423a0e3cfc3000feb6"Jared se despegó de mí y me observó de arriba hacia abajo mientras soltaba un suspiro, yo estaba con la respiración acelerada y le dediqué una sonrisa digna de una fanática que lo ve en un concierto./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cbecda38e31c7dd48f2e861c41486b2d"-Con lo que he grabado es suficiente, claramente tienen mucha química. Las filmaciones comienzan en un mes, enviaré un correo a sus asistentes con los detalles./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cf9b675b3eb68685a3c834faadd110b6"David nos acompañó a la sala en la que estábamos antes, ahí estaba Peter esperándome y le dije que era hora de irnos. A ratos nos mirábamos con Jared de reojo, mientras conversábamos con nuestros representantes sobre lo bien que nos fue en la prueba de cámara./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="74a9b6e2d0e642acab34a18e0839fd79"Nos despedimos entre todos, cuando me despedí de Jared fue muy normal, no nos dijimos nada, solo un corto "Adiós"./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="eead2a20b0b38e51a26dcec6b24e03d1"Luego de eso nos dirigimos al hotel junto a Peter, en el camino recordaba la respiración de Jared contra la mía, sus ojos recorriéndome, creo que después de esto, por primera vez me costará ser profesional como actriz./p 


	3. E-Mails

Hola queridos lectores/as! supongo que son más lectoras jaja **si pueden dejen review** , hoy en día hay muuy poco feedback y siempre es necesario :) por ahora solo puedo ver cuantas visualizaciones tiene mi historia.

Disfrútenla mientras esperamos para ver Suicide Squad en el cine!

-Vale

"E-Mails"

El día después de la reunión en el edificio de Warner Bros, desperté y lo primero que siempre hago es revisar mi celular, esta vez tenía un correo que decía "Importante" y era de David.

 **Importante**

 **De:** David Ayer

 **Para:** margotrobbie , jaredleto

 **Fecha** : 15 de Marzo, 2015, 8:30

Estimados Margot y Jared

Ya hablé con sus respectivos representantes pero quiero informarles directamente a ustedes lo siguiente:

El 15 de Abril comienza el rodaje en Vancouver, es decir, tienen un mes para prepararse, les pido lo siguiente como requisito:

Ir al gimnasio que fue indicado a sus representantes, para prepararse físicamente de acuerdo a su personaje, pueden empezar a ir desde hoy y tendrán guías que les dirán que hacer a cada uno. Margot, sé que tienes tu propio hogar en Londres pero puedes estar en el hotel los días que desees.

En los próximos días les daré a conocer el resto del reparto..

Saludos y disfruten su estadía.

 **Atte:**

 _-David Ayer_

 **RE: Importante**

 **De:** Margot Robbie

 **Para:** davidayer , jaredleto

 **Fecha** : 15 de Marzo, 2015, 10:02 AM

Hola David, buenos días.

Gracias por tu mensaje, efectivamente tengo un departamento en Londres, lo comparto con amigos muy cercanos. Pero será bueno estar a solas en el hotel para concentrarme.

Espero verte pronto!

Muchos Saludos

-M.

 **RE: Importante**

 **De:** Jared Leto

 **Para:** davidayer , margotrobbie

 **Fecha** : 15 de Marzo, 2015, 13:45 PM

Que tal viejo! Gracias por considerar lo del gimnasio, no quería ser un Joker débil y flaco así que iré sagradamente. Lamento tardar en responder, pero recién desperté, en la habitación de al lado está Margot y sus ronquidos eran tan fuertes que no me dejaron dormir.

Nos vemos xo

P.D: nos vemos en el gym querida Harley!

-Mister J

 **Jared es un mentiroso**

 **De:** Margot Robbie

 **Para:** davidayer , jaredleto

 **Fecha** : 15 de Marzo, 2015, 14:22 PM

David, solamente escribo para señalar que nunca en mi vida he roncado, Don Gracioso trata de hacerme molestar, de antemano gracias por comprender.

-M.

 **Harley no te enojes!**

 **De:** Jared Leto

 **Para:** margotrobbie

 **Fecha** : 15 de Marzo, 2015, 14:50 PM

Solo era una broma nena, nos vemos en la tarde, un beso!

-Tu único e inigualable Mister J.

No tenía idea que Jared estaba en la habitación de al lado, no sé si eso sería positivo o negativo, pero estaba segura de que no me era indiferente su presencia.

Ahora solo queda prepararme para ir al gimnasio y volver a verlo.


	4. Atrapados

**MARGOT'S POV**

Entré al gym, habían muy pocas personas, al parecer era muy exclusivo. Lo primero que vi fue a Jared, con una polera suelta que dejaba ver sus musculosos brazos y su marcado abdomen por el costado. Debo reconocerlo, el hombre tenía todo bien puesto en su lugar.

-Buenas tardes guapa, me alegra no entrenar solo, pensé que ya no vendrías –fue lo primero que salió de la boca de Jared al verme mientras hacía un puchero. Él estaba en la trotadora mientras yo me apoyaba en la pantalla que indicaba la velocidad y los KM que llevaba corriendo.

-No exageres, solo llevas 15 minutos –dije apuntando la pantalla de su trotadora.

-Fueron unos largos 15 minutos de soledad.

-Así que somos vecinos en el hotel, no tenía idea –dije cambiando el tema.

-Espero que me vayas a saludar algún día, si se te acaba el azúcar o algo, estaré feliz de darte.. –Jared me guiñó el ojo.

\- Mejor iré a elongar –respondí mientras le pegué con fuerza en el brazo.

 **JARED'S POV**

Que bella se ve Margot vestida como deportista, espero que no sepa que cada vez que me da la espalda aprovecho de mirar cada centímetro de su bien trabajado cuerpo. Mis posibilidades de tener algo con ella eran un 10%, claramente preferiría estar con un veinteañero, pero por otra parte, yo.. "Papi Jared" podría darle nuevas experiencias y enseñarle muchas cosas. No solo me gustaba físicamente, parecía ser una joven muy agradable y con cerebro.

Mientras trotaba la observé elongando en el sector de las colchonetas, justo frente a mi ¿lo hacía a propósito? Imposible saberlo.

Se agacho lentamente hasta tocar la punta de sus pies, dándome una vista privilegiada a su maravilloso trasero.. Dios, parecía hecho a mano.. a gritos me llamaba para darle un manotazo. Luego se acostó boca abajo en la colchoneta y vi parte de sus pechos..

Mi amigo inferior comenzó a despertar entre mis piernas y bajé la velocidad.

"Necesito ir al baño"—dije para mí mismo.

Mojé con agua fría a mi excitado amiguito y logré bajarlo, fue difícil sacar el cuerpo de Margot fuera de mi cabeza. Al salir del baño, choqué con alguien en el camino.

Era Margot, que se dirigía al baño de mujeres.

-¿A dónde vas tan apurada? Ten cuidado –le dije un poco brusco.

\- Acaso debo avisarte cuando quiera hacer pis? Ni lo sueñes

\- Bueno, si necesitas una mano, avísame –le dediqué una de mis sonrisas "atrapa nenas" y me alejé de ella. Escuché que resopló y entró al baño.

Volví a hacer mis ejercicios, aproveché que el sector de colchonetas estaba vacío y fui a estirar un poco, a los segundos llegó Margot, me vio y dudo por un momento en dar otro paso más, pero lo hizo. Ella siguió elongando, ignorando mi presencia.

Jesús, esta chica era realmente flexible, me gustaría poner a prueba sus habilidades en una instancia más privada, en mi habitación por ejemplo, en mi cama tamaño King, no sería mala idea.

Creo que me quedé mirándola como estúpido porque a los 10 minutos se puso de pie y fue hacia la salida "nos vemos en el hotel" –dijo despidiéndose.

"Adios! Te veo en un rato" –respondí sonriéndole.

 **MARGOT'S POV**

La ducha después del gimnasio siempre es la mejor de todas, Jared tendría que estar loco si piensa que no me doy cuenta que me mira de los pies a la cabeza cada vez que puede, seguro cree que soy una rubia tonta. Pues, ni si quiera soy rubia (reí para mis adentros).

Salí de la tina y me envolví en una toalla blanca, moví la manilla de la puerta para ir a mi habitación a vestirme y me llevé una sorpresa: la puerta del baño no abría, intenté abrirla a la fuerza y no pude, estaba oficialmente encerrada.

Genial, estaba en baño solo con una toalla puesta, Peter tenía la noche libre, no tenía a nadie a quien pedirle ayuda, excepto a.. No, ni lo pienses Margot, de seguro Jared me molestaría hasta el fin de los tiempos por esto. Pero no tenía otra opción y decidí enviarle un whatsapp.

"Ayúdame, estoy en el baño y no puedo salir, algo le pasó a la puerta"

"Y cómo quieres que entre a tu habitación?" –respondió a los pocos segundos

"Dejé una llave dentro de una planta afuera de la habitación, en caso de quedarme afuera"

"Voy" –fue lo último que me escribió.

.Toc toc, adivina quién soy...—por fin Jared llegó

-Ayúdame, no aguanto estar encerrada –grité

-Tranquila, "Mister J" ha llegado al rescate de su Harley Quinn

No pude evitar reír ante su comentario, al menos logró relajarme un poco. Escuché que con algo trataba de abrir la puerta pero no podía descifrar que era.

-Estoy con un desatornillador tratando de hacer presión contra el seguro, debería poder abrirse con.. –Jared no terminó la frase cuando la puerta se abrió y lo vi con sus ojos fijos en mí, llevaba un polerón plomo con gorro, pantalón de buzo negro y estaba descalzo.

-Wuuuuuuuju –grité mientras vi a Jared muy feliz con la herramienta en la mano pero la tiró lejos, entró al baño y nos abrazamos en modo de celebración.

Mientras nos abrazábamos y saltábamos, pasó una corriente de aire y la puerta de cerró con fuerza, esta vez, dejándonos a ambos atrapados.

-Mierdaaaaa! –grité con todo el poder de mi voz, mientras traté de abrir de nuevo la puerta sin tener éxito y Jared estaba en shock

-Maldita sea! Mierda, mierda, mierda.. no puede ser –dijó Jared, pero mucho más calmado que yo.

-Perfecto, esto era lo último que me faltaba, quedarme encerrada contigo –dije apuntando a Jared en su pecho.

-Hey no te enfades conmigo, algunas chicas matarían por estar en tu lugar.

 **JARED'S POV**

Ok, creo que mi chiste no le gustó a Margot, porque comenzó a pegarme en el brazo y me empujó.

Sin embargo, las cosas no estaban tan mal, ella estaba desnuda, bueno.. solo tenía una toalla puesta y su cabello mojado caía de manera sexy sobre sus cuerpo.

-Hasta que hora estaremos encerrados aquí? –me preguntó.

-Shannon viene volando a Londres, llegará mañana por la mañana, le mandé un mensaje de texto ya que no me llega internet, cuando llegue a tierra, lo leerá.

-Pretendes esperar hasta mañana? No le podríamos avisar a alguien más?–gritó

-No tenemos otra opción, son las 1 AM y es sábado por la noche genio –le respondí a Margot.

-Demonios –exclamó.

-Más vale que encontremos algo para matar el tiempo, detesto aburrirme –dije para intentar romper el hielo.


	5. Mister Ego

_**Nuevo capítulo de Jargot ! Ya llevo 30 lecturas y eso me ha animado a escribir mucho más jaja disfruten el capítulo!**_

 _ **Cada vez más cerca Margot y Jared :O**_

 **Mister "Ego"**

 **MARGOT'S POV**

Solamente queda resignarme a estar quién sabe cuántas horas encerrada con Mister "Ego" Leto. Me senté en el borde de la tina, mientras veía a Jared caminar de un lado a otro con su celular en la mano, tratando de hacer llamadas y enviando mensajes, pero la señal era pésima, ojalá su hermano logre ayudarnos.

Entre esas caminatas, Jared pisó una parte muy húmeda con sus pies descalzos y se cayó, su "probablemente tonificado trasero" se azotó con intensidad contra el suelo.

-Estás bien? –pregunte acercándome enseguida a él.

-Si, pero creo que necesitaré un masaje en la zona afectada por el golpe –nuevamente, se estaba riendo de mí.

-Definitivamente estas muy bien—respondí alejándome.

Jared se acercó al espejo y se levantó el polerón chequeando si tenía algún moretón o marca.

-¿Duele mucho hacerse un tatuaje? –le pregunté.

-Depende en donde te lo hagas, los del antebrazo me dolieron mucho y uno que tengo debajo del hombro derecho también.

\- Creo que nunca te los he visto con detención.

Jared se sacó el polerón y apuntó a sus tatuajes diciendo "los dos triángulos son el logo de nuestra banda". Luego me explicó otros tatuajes pero no escuché nada de lo que dijo porque me distraje mirando su esculpido abdomen, sus brazos, incluso sus lunares eran bonitos…su cuerpo era perfecto. Feliz le besaría cada tatuaje…

-Tú lo harías? –dijo Jared, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

-Qué? hacer que cosa? –pregunté

-Un tatuaje, te harías un tatuaje?

-Creo que más adelante lo haré, aún no sabría que tatuarme, pero siempre he soñado con tatuar a alguien jaja –respondí y destornudé.

-Tienes frío? –los ojos de Jared me recorrieron entera, había olvidado que estaba desnuda.

-Ahora que lo dices, si, un poco –confesé riendo.

-Te faltó depilarte ahí –pasó su mano por mi pierna mientras el reía a carcajadas.

-Eres un imbécil, me depilé ayer.

Jared me entregó su polerón, se dio vuelta para dejar que me cambiara. Me quité la toalla y me lo puse. Me quedaba muy grande y largo, me llegaba hasta un poco más arriba de las rodillas, era de polar por dentro y aún tenía el calor del cuerpo de Jared, me dio un escalofrío al sentir su perfume impregnándose en mí.

-Estoy lista!

-Ey, te queda perfecto! Ya tiene una nueva dueña –me guiñó un ojo.

Me sonrojé y miré al suelo.

Él tomó un par de gruesas toallas blancas que estaban colgadas en el baño y las puso en la tina.

-Qué haces? –pregunté mientras observaba sus movimientos

-Ya que estaremos aquí un buen rato y ya es tarde, hay que dormir en algún momento

Jared entró a la tina y se acostó entre las toallas, al parecer quedó muy cómodo. Con su mano dio un pequeño golpe a la tina para que me uniera a él, en una situación normal creo que no aceptaría, pero estaba cansada y no estaba en condiciones de hacerme la difícil.

Así que acepté, me senté en el borde, dándole la espalda a la tina para entrar lentamente, cómo estaba solo con el polerón y sin ropa interior, con cualquier movimiento en falso se me vería hasta el alma.

Jared me pellizcó la espalda mientras entraba, perdí el equilibrio y caí de espaldas encima de él, pero no cualquier parte, caí justo encima de sus partes. Sentí el fuerte impacto de su miembro en mis glúteos. Quedó literalmente instalado en mí, ya no sé qué más podría pasarnos. Sin embargo, los dos nos reímos.

Entré a la tina y me acomodé a su lado, a pesar de ser un poco estrecha, cabíamos bien los dos uno al lado del otro pero estábamos pegados y semi desnudos. Yo quedé un poco más abajo así que me atreví a poner mi cabeza en su hombro, realmente estaba agotada.

-Vaya que día nena

-Habría sido peor estar encerrada sola y aburrida.

-Cierto, ahora dime como quieres que te entretenga tu querido Mister J?

Reí y nuevamente, me sonrojé.

Las horas fueron pasando y así como hablamos de los tatuajes, también conversamos sobre un montón de otras cosas, primero partimos por cosas superficiales y a media que entramos en confianza, las conversación fue cambiando.

Traté de mantener todo el rato mis piernas muy pegadas, para no olvidar que estaba desnuda y que no me pasara algún "accidente", Jared lo notó.

-Llevas unas dos horas con tus piernas cruzadas, no estás acalambrada? Hay mejores forma de quedar inválida, sabías?

-Ja Ja, siempre tan chistoso

-Digo la verdad, además en caso de que abras por accidente tus piernas y vea algo… no es nada que no haya visto antes –levantó una ceja de forma coqueta.

-Cómo fue… tu… primera vez? –me preguntó Jared, con un poco de temor.

-La verdad es que no fue la gran cosa, tenía 19 años y mi pareja de ese entonces tenía 20. Lo pasamos muy bien y todo, pero yo imaginaba que sería algo más romántico, ya sabes… con rosas rojas en la cama, champagne y música romántica de fondo pero todo fue muy rápido.

-Entiendo.. yo a penas recuerdo la mía jaja, perdí mi virginidad a los 18 años con una mujer mayor, ella tenía 24, casi tu misma edad. Lamento que tu primera vez no hay sido tal como querías, probablemente ese chico no tenía la experiencia necesaria para complacer a una mujer como tú.

-Creo que él no sabía tocarme como corresponde –lo dije sin querer en voz alta

Jared acarició mi cara, tomo mi mejilla y dirigió mi cara hacia la de él, penetrándome con esos ojos de azul intenso. Miró mis labios con más intensidad que el día de la prueba de cámara y esperé que me besara de una vez.

 **JARED'S POV**

Los carnosos labios de Margot llamaban a los míos, era muy bella, por primera vez la pude ver muy cerca con atención. Me dedique a mirar sus ojos, una mezcla entre plomo y verde claro. Ella también me miraba, veía mis labios y luego volvió a mis ojos, encontrándose su mirada con la mía.

Tuve la intención de besarla suavemente en sus labios, pero finalmente le di un beso en la frente.

-Me gusta estar así contigo –dije rompiendo el silencio.

-A mí también, no habíamos tenido una conversación real.

-¿Qué hora es? –me preguntó.

-Las 3 AM, es muy tarde, deberíamos dormir

-Me costará dormir al recordar que estamos encerrados –dijo poniendo la cara más tierna que he visto.

-Te ayudaré a relajarte

Margot me miró con cara de duda, la acerqué contra mi pecho, pasando mi brazo por encima de su cabeza para mantenerla pegada a mí y comencé a hacerle cariño, tomé diferentes mechones de su pelo y los fui deslizando por mi mano.

Luego tomé el lóbulo de su oreja y lo acaricié lentamente entre mis dedos. Sentí que se fue relajando y se acomodó contra mi hombro hasta quedarse dormida. . Parecía un dulce ángel, a los pocos minutos yo también me dormí.

 _ **Ya estoy escribiendo el próximo capítulo! Atentos/as, pronto lo publicaré!**_

 _ **Saludooooooooooooos**_


	6. Libertad

**_Creo que quedó más corto este capítulo pero el próximo si o si será más largo (no diré más detalles) ya está en proceso. Saludos a los/as que siguen la historia! no se la pierdan:)_**

 **JARED POV**

Abrí los ojos y lo primero que sentí fue el cuerpo de Margot encima del mío, su cara estaba apoyada en mi pecho al igual que su mano derecha y una de sus piernas estaba entrelazada con las mías. Vi la hora en mi celular y eran las 8 AM, al rato escuché la voz de mi hermano afuera diciendo:

-Jared, estas ahí?

-Aquí estamos Shannon!

-Margot debes despertar, vinieron a sacarnos –dije mientras la movía, pero no despertó, balbuceó unas palabras que no entendí y se acomodó aún más hacia mi cuerpo. Su mano bajo desde mi pecho hasta quedar justo encima de mi "ligeramente despierto" amiguito inferior.

Escuché que Shannon estaba tratando de abrir la puerta, probablemente con la misma herramienta que intenté usar antes de quedar encerrado.

Pasaron unos dos minutos y la puerta se abrió, vi a Shannon frente a nosotros, Margot seguía encima mío, semi desnuda, yo estaba sin polera y su mano me tocaba justo "ahí"…sospechosa escena.

-Veo que no pierdes el tiempo bro –saludó

-No seas payaso, solamente se quedó dormida sobre mí y de seguro aún está muy cansada.

Intenté incorporarme en la tina y Margot abrió los ojos mientras su cara se deslizaba por mi abdomen.

-Ya es de día? –preguntó con los ojos casi cerrados.

-Si, te presento a Shannon, mi hermano.

Ella movió su cabeza hacia el lado, lo vió y se alejó de mí en menos de cinco segundos.

-Por qué no me avisaste que ya había llegado? –gritó

-Lo intenté y no respondías, pero tranquila, estamos en confianza con él.

-Mucho gusto Margot, lamento que tuviste que aguantar tanto rato a solas con este depredador, me sorprende que sigas viva.

-No fue tan terrible como imaginé –respondió mientras estrechaban sus manos y reían.

-Hola! Estoy aquí, puedo escucharlos! Creo que deberías cambiarte de ropa, te dejaremos a solas, vámonos Shannon –dije para cortar la incómoda conversación.

Margot se quedó en silencio mientras yo salía por fin de su baño.

-Y? –preguntó Shannon a penas llegamos a mi habitación.

\- Y Qué? Qué pasa?

-Jared, no me vas a decir que estuviste toda la noche con una rubia sexy, casi sin ropa, durmiendo encima de ti y no pasó nada?

-Pues... No, no pasó nada.

-Ok, quién eres tú y que has hecho con mi hermano?

-Bueno no te mentiré, la verdad es que la idea de besarla y llevarla al cielo pasó por mi mente más de dos veces, quizás más de seis... Pero no pasó nada, solo dormimos y hablamos.

-Vaya, creo que ya te estas tomando enserio lo de ser mayor.

-No es eso, solo intento respetarla, ella es diferente, no quisiera perder la oportunidad de conocerla más, por mucho que me cueste.

 **MARGOT POV**

Jared se fue y ni si quiera se despidió de mí, pudo haberme dado un beso en la mejilla de despedida o algo. Quizás está enojado por haber tenido que estar encerrado toda la noche por mi culpa.

Me puse ropa cómoda y me tiré en la cama, a pesar de dormir toda la noche, seguía cansada. Cerré los ojos recordando ciertos momentos de nuestro encierro, cómo cuando me mostraba sus tatuajes, cuando me caí sobre él y cuando me acarició con ternura para que me quedara dormida. Después de todo, Jared tiene su lado dulce también. Mientras pensaba en él, recordé que no había revisado mi celular en toda la noche.

Lo puse a cargar y lo prendí, no tenía nada tan importante, solo un par de correos de David citándonos a conocer el resto de los actores de la película la próxima semana y otro preguntándome si ya habíamos ido al gym.

Le dí una vista rápida a mi whatsapp y vi lo último que le escribí a Jared anoche antes de quedar encerrada, sonreí al recordar lo asustada y nerviosa que estaba.

Debajo del nombre de Jared apareció "en línea" y se transformó en "escribiendo…" mis manos comenzaron a sudar. A los segundos volvió a seguir "en línea" y se mantuvo así. Decidí atreverme y dar el primer paso.

 **WHATSAPP**

 **-Holaaaaa, cómo fue volver a la vida normal?**

-Hoola, tenía muchos mensajes nuevos y llamadas perdidas

 **-Algo interesante?**

-Algo triste, en un par de días me cortarán el pelo :'( muy corto

 **-Todo vale la pena para ser el Joker**

-Así es Harley

 **-Sobre lo de anoche…espero que no me odies : (**

-Cómo crees que podría odiarte? Fue la noche más divertida, aunque cambiaría algunas cosas ;)

 **-Cómo que?**

-Nuestra primera conversación debió haber sido en una cena o en un lugar mejor que el baño jajaja

 **-Eso es una invitación a salir?**

Mierda… que tonta, cómo le pude escribir eso? Ni si quiera lo pensé

-Dirías que si?

 **-Creo que si :)**

-Pero tienes que decirme SI quiero, no "creo que si"

 **-Pero si te estoy diciendo que si**

-Si pero tienes que decirme que si quiero

 **-Acabo de decir que si Jared!**

-Si quieres?

 **-Si si quiero, si. Eres terrible jajaja**

-Lo sé, a qué hora paso por ti esta noche?

 **-Te parece a las 9?**

-Ahí estaré, nos vemoooos ;)


	7. Chocolate

**MARGOT POV**

Eran ya las 9 PM y justo la noche en que podría conversar y salir con Jared, llovía torrencialmente en Londres. Miré por la ventana y en las calles corría el agua, también el viento estaba muy fuerte. Mientras me miraba en el espejo con mis jeans, una polera negra sin hombros y botines plomos con taco alto, sonó el timbre de mi habitación.

-Muy puntual Mister J –abrí la puerta y ahí estaba, con una coqueta sonrisa.

-Acostúmbrate Harley –me dijo al mismo tiempo que me daba un sonoro beso en la mejilla. El vestía un pantalón negro y una camisa blanca un poco abierta que dejaba ver su tatuaje _"provehito in altum"_ al costado de su pecho.

Mientras entrabamos a mi habitación se escuchó un trueno que nos obligó a mirar por la ventana.

-Este clima se pone cada vez peor, tengo listo mi bote para ir a cenar –comentó Jared.

-Sabes? No te gustaría comer algo aquí? Podemos pedir comida y cenamos en la mesa que está en el hall de mi habitación –le sugerí.

-Me parece una excelente idea, así mi pelo no se esponja con la humedad –bromeó.

-Pidamos servicio a la habitación, un pajarito me contó que eres vegetariano, así que dime, que te gustaría comer? –pregunté

-Lo que me gustaría comer esta en esta habitación

Mi cara se puso más roja que tomate de comercial de verduras.

-Me refiero a esos chocolates que tienes encima de tu velador –aclaró enseguida.

Este tipo me causará un ataque en cualquier momento con sus comentarios en doble sentido.

-Si sigues comiendo tanto chocolate, vas a ser una Harley que salvará el mundo rodando eh –bromeó y se rió como si hubiese dicho un grandioso chiste.

-Ja-Ja mira como me desmayo de risa, mejor siéntate y deja que pida la comida –respondí mientras apuntaba la mesa y me dirigí al teléfono que conectaba con la recepción del hotel.

-Hola buenas noches, llamo desde la habitación 701, quisiera pedir papas con salmón y… deme un minuto. Jared! Que quieres comer?

-Algo que sea verde –gritó.

-Papas con salmón y ensaladas verdes, muchas ensaladas. Ah y agua mineral por favor. Muchas gracias, adiós.

Volví hasta la mesa donde debería estar Jared y no estaba ahí.

Donde se metió? –pensé.

Caminé hacia adentro y lo encontré plácidamente acostado al medio de mi cama de dos plazas, con el control remoto en su mano derecha y en la mano izquierda estaba comiendo mi chocolate.

No supe si reír o enojarme, pero lo único que se me ocurrió decirle fue:

-En vez de ser un Joker que mate a la gente de risa, tú serás el que va a rodar y van a morir aplastados. –le quité mi chocolate y lo guardé en mi velador.

-Que veremos en la televisión Harley?

-"Veremos" me suena a muchas personas, yo prefiero cenar en la mesa y poner música.

-La noche está como para comer viendo televisión –sugirió mientras hacia un puchero que no pude resistir.

-Está bien, tu ganas –me quité mis zapatos con taco y me subí a la cama manteniendo la distancia con él.

El timbre sonó y un hombre nos dejó un carro con dos bandejas que tenía nuestra comida. Comenzamos a cenar en mi cama en silencio hasta que Jared habló:

-Que diferente es esta noche con la anterior, ya arreglaron tu baño?

-Si pero ahora prefiero dejar la puerta abierta en caso de emergencia

-Excelente idea, no solo eres un rostro bonito

-Eres un pesado –respondí mientras le dediqué una pequeña sonrisa.

La velada fue avanzando de manera agradable, hablamos de nuestra infancia, teníamos mucho en común, de partida ambos habíamos crecido sin nuestro padre biológico. Conversamos sobre nuestros proyectos y jugamos a adivinar quienes serían nuestros compañeros de elenco.

 **JARED POV**

Me llamó la atención lo rápido que comía Margot, debe haberse quedado con esa mala costumbre desde la secundaria o quizás su vida ha sido muy acelerada últimamente.

-Creo que comí mucho –me dijo.

-Creo que comes demasiado rápido, además tomaste vino antes de comer y hace media hora te preparaste un café. Pobre de tu estómago

-Está bien, lo siento papá!

-Puedes llamarme Papi–le regalé la mejor de mis sonrisas y le guiñe un ojo.

-Que bromista eres –se puso seria y se puso de pie con lentitud.

-Necesitas algo? Yo te puedo atender –ofrecí

-No, necesito ir al baño.

Pasó un buen rato y Margot no volvía, fui a ver que sucedía.

-Todo bien ahí adentro? No me digas que quedaste encerrada otra vez.

-Vete de aquí! –respondió y escuché que comenzó a toser.

Definitivamente algo andaba mal, abrí la puerta y vi a la rubia más sexy de Londres, de rodillas frente al WC afirmándose el pelo y vomitando.

-Mi Dios, que desastre –dije suspirando mientras me acerqué y le afirme el pelo.

-Déjame, que asco, no quiero que me veas así tan… -no terminó de hablar y volvió a vomitar.

-Calma, a todos nos ha pasado –le sobé la espalda para tranquilizarla.

Ya dejó de vomitar y se sentó en el suelo. Yo saqué mucho confort y le limpié su boca, mirándola con ternura, incluso enferma y recién vomitada era increíblemente bella.

-Soy un asco, lo siento –dijo

-No diré "te lo dije", para no arruinar el momento –le comenté y Margot sonrió al fin.

Se apoyó contra la pared y cerró los ojos. La tomé en brazos y la dejé sobre su cama, su ropa estaba sucia debido a su accidente estomacal. No quería dejarla así, manchada y con mal olor. Busqué entre su ropa algo para ponerle y vi un pijama rojo, me dejé llevar por ese porque era el más bonito. Nadie me creería pero le cambié su ropa con el mayor respeto que mi fuerza de voluntad permitía.

Por suerte llevaba puesta ropa interior, así que mi misión de no comerla con los ojos no fue tan difícil.

La tapé con una gruesa manta y yo me acosté a dormir al lado de ella. Se repetía casi la misma historia de la noche pasada.

 _ **Pobre Margot y su guatita :( Papas con pescado es lo más típico que se come en Londres, no fue al azar :o Me agrada que Jared se preocupe por ella a pesar de que la molesta todo el rato jajaja se viene MUUUUY bueno el próximo capítulo!**_

 _ **Nos vemos pronto!**_

 _ **-Vale.**_


	8. Pequeño Accidente

**MARGOT POV**

Desperté con mucha sed, el reloj marcaba las 8 AM y no recordaba bien que pasó, lo último que recordaba era a Jared limpiando mi cara en el baño. Curiosamente estaba con pijama y justo era el pijama de seda más coqueto de mi colección y dejaba muy poco para la imaginación. Era un mini short rojo y una diminuta polera muy escotada.

Éste hombre tendría que darme explicaciones después, mientras tanto dormía profundamente a mi lado. Callado y durmiendo se veía muy inocente, me acerqué más hacia él, con mi dedo índice toqué con suavidad su frente y bajé por su perfecta nariz hasta llegar a sus labios.

Necesitaba ver mi celular, pero lo había guardado en el velador del lado que estaba durmiendo Jared. Me hice la "tortuga ninja" y pasé una pierna por encima de él, quedando su cuerpo entre mis rodillas. Luego estiré mi brazo hacia el velador, estaba alcanzando la manilla cuando su mano me agarró la muñeca.

-Que buen despertar –me dijo burlándose. Quedé sentada encima de sus bolas, vaya que buen lugar.

-Sólo quiero mi celular

-No puedes, primero debes decirme la contraseña –dijo acariciando mis piernas con ambas manos.

-Eres un niñito, solo dame mi celular

-No –me afirmó ambas manos.

-Es mío, dámelo!

-Déjame pensar…mmm… no.

-Madura –le dije mientras volví a mi lugar en la cama.

-No, tampoco voy a madurar –se reía a carcajadas.

Jared se levantó, saco el celular y me dijo:

-Si lo quieres, debes atraparme primero –después de decir eso se fue corriendo descalzo quién sabe a dónde.

-Maldito! –le grité y salí persiguiéndolo.

Estuvimos unos 20 segundos girando alrededor de la mesa para comer de mi habitación hasta que se atrevió a correr a otra dirección, al parecer a mi habitación nuevamente.

Me cansé y lo perdí de vista, pero escuché un fuerte ruido, corrí a ver qué sucedió y lo vi en el suelo boca abajo quejándose.

-No te creeré que te caíste de verdad—dije sin tomarle importancia y recogí mi celular.

Jared seguía quejándose y empecé a preocuparme, me agaché hacia él.

-Que te pasó?!

-Mi muñeca –dijo con una voz que casi no escuché.

Lo moví afirmando su cabeza y vi que había caído con todo su peso contra su mano, su muñeca estaba doblada, hinchada y a simple vista, quebrada.

-Debo sacarte de aquí, pediré ayuda, vuelvo enseguida.

Debo admitir que entré en pánico y salí despavorida al pasillo en donde están las puertas para las otras habitaciones. Toqué el timbre en la de Jared pidiéndole al cielo que Shannon me abriera.

La puerta se abrió y ahí estaba él, con los ojos apenas abiertos y asomando solo su cabeza.

-Margot? –me dio una mirada de curiosidad por todo mi cuerpo.

Perfecto, olvidé que estaba con mi pijama estilo "Noches de Pasión con Margot Robbie"

-Ocurrió un accidente con tu hermano –le dije desesperada.

-Qué! Qué pasó? Dónde está? –salió corriendo hacia mi puerta.

Shannon entró a toda velocidad y llegó hasta donde estaba Jared, aún en el suelo.

-Tranquilo hermano, te llevaremos a una clínica para que te arreglen eso, todo estará bien. –lo puso de pie y le puso sus zapatos.

Mientras eso ocurría, me puse a toda velocidad un buzo negro encima de mi pijama, guardé mi celular en un bolsillo y ayudé a sostener a Jared, fuimos afuera del hotel y el Señor que recibe a las personas en la entrada detuvo un taxi.

-Necesitamos ir a la clínica más cercana por favor, urgente –le dije al conductor.

Jared estaba un poco más tranquilo pero cada cierto rato se quejaba, con su mano sana afirmaba su muñeca doblada. Recién en el taxi me di cuenta que su mano dañada era la derecha.

-Antes que nada quiero pedirte disculpas en nombre de mi hermano porque quizás que estaba intentado hacer antes de quebrarse la mano. –dijo Shannon cuando notó que la situación estaba bajo control.

-Sólo estábamos jugando Shannon, no te preocupes –le respondí

-No quiero preguntar qué es lo que jugaban –puso cara de asco y no pude evitar reír.

-Él tenía mi celular y yo lo perseguí, aun no entiendo como terminó boca abajo en el suelo –miré a Jared esperando que nos explique.

-Me enredé con mis propios pies mientras corría –respondió avergonzado mirando hacia abajo.

Llegamos a la clínica y una enfermera nos recibió:

-Hola, necesito algunos datos del paciente por favor ¿alguno es familiar? –dijo la chica de unos 23 o 24 años, de seguro que era su primer trabajo.

-Yo señorita, soy su hermano –respondió Shannon.

Siguió a la enfermera hacia una mesa con fichas médicas y le entregó la información de Jared que necesitaba. Yo me quedé con Jared, afirmándolo del brazo. Una señora mayor se acercó a mí y dijo que esperáramos en una habitación con cama.

-Van a tener que examinarlo para ver el nivel de gravedad del asunto, si hay huesos rotos, quizás tengan que intervenirlo.

-Con intervenir, se refiere a… una.. una operación? –preguntó Jared.

-Si, a eso me refiero.

-Madre de Dios –respondió, mientras se sentaba en la cama.

-No se preocupe, quizás no sea tan grave su situación. Ahora necesito que se ponga esto.

La enfermera sacó de un closet una especia de bata, de esas típicas que les pasan a las personas antes de operarse o hacer algún procedimiento médico y son abiertas de la espalda, dejando a la vista todo el trasero. Me la entregó en mis manos.

-¿Por qué me la entrega a mí? –le pregunté a la mujer.

-Usted tendrá que ayudarlo, no puede mover la mano derecha, eso podría dañarlo aún más.

La quedé mirando sin saber que responder, moví al cabeza en señal de afirmación y la señora nos dejó solos. Miré a Jared sonrojada, llegó el momento con el que había fantaseado varias veces, verlo desnudo.


	9. Ojos Cerrados

_Hola a todos/as! Me tiene feliz que la historia va en_ _ **70 lecturas**_ _pero solo llevo 3 Reviews :'(_ _ **si no tienen cuenta en fanfiction pueden ingresar por facebook!**_ _es muy fácil :( Espero de apoco ir recibiendo más porque me importa muuuchísimo la opinión de ustedes :)_

 _PD: Hace un par de días vi La Leyenda de Tarzan y Margot estaba perfecta como siempre, la recomiendo!_

 ** _-Vale_**

 _ **"Ojos Cerrados"**_

 **MARGOT POV**

-Bien, esta vez será mi turno, tendré que cambiarte. Si cooperas conmigo será fácil para los dos.

-Margot, no tengo problemas con que me veas sin ropa, vas a quedar impresionada.

-Veo que tu ánimo va mejorando Mister J, volvió el Jared coqueto. Qué hago primero?

-Nunca has desnudado a un hombre? –me levantó una ceja.

-Claramente esto es un contexto muy diferente.

-Puedes partir por arriba –dijo.

Desabroché su camisa blanca, abriendo camino a su marcado y duro abdomen, me puse más roja de lo que ya estaba. Se la quité teniendo extremo cuidado con su mano derecha, luego puse mis dedos debajo de su ombligo.

-Ahora viene la mejor parte –dijo mirándome con sus ojos azules seductores, después miró hacia sus pantalones y se relamió los labios.

-No me parece divertido –me limité a decirle.

No mentía, no me parecía divertido, pero me parecía excitante, mis hormonas estaban vueltas locas, con enormes ansias de quitarle los pantalones y sus boxers rojos que se asomaban ligeramente arriba de su cinturón, había fantaseado un par de veces sobre qué tan grande lo tenía. Pero me daba una vergüenza imposible de explicar.

Yo seguía de pie frente a él, sin quitar mis ojos de los suyos, le quité el cinturón sin mirar, lo mismo hice con los botones del pantalón y el cierre.

-Ni si quiera por curiosidad vas a mirar? –preguntó.

-No quiero darte en el gusto y satisfacer tus instintos pervertidos.

-Vas a tener que mirar, si no miras.. tendrás que tocar –hizo esa sonrisa que pone cuando está en su "modo perverso"

-Entonces cerraré los ojos cuando deba bajar tus boxers y solo pondré mis manos a los costados, sin pasar por el medio... Si es que entiendes a lo que me refiero.

-Buena suerte con eso, no te vaya a salir un animal por ahí, tal vez una anaconda.

-Que estúpido eres –traté de no reírme pero me salió una pequeña sonrisa.

Bajé sus pantalones, tuve que ponerme de rodillas para quitarle las zapatillas y quitar su pantalón. Miré hacia arriba y vi un notable bulto que sobresalía en sus boxers rojos. No quedó nada para mi imaginación, si… su "anaconda" era enorme. Imaginé que cuando se excita debe ser aún más grande.

-Hey guapa.. me haré más viejo aún si sigo esperando que me desvistas, entiendo perfecto si te quedaste pegada mirando algo.. –dijo con voz de orgullo.

-No seas ridículo, estaba pensando en que la próxima semana tenemos muchas actividades y no sé quién va a ayudarte a hacer este trabajo sucio.

-Puedo publicar en twitter: "se busca mujer de entre 20 y 30 años que quiera ayudarme a cambiar de ropa, ducharme e ir al baño". De seguro alguna aparecerá –me cerró un ojo al terminar de hablar.

-Claro, quizás quien será la desafortunada.

-Menos habla y más acción... llegó el momento Harley, Mister J te espera.

Jared estaba de pie frente a mi, solamente con su ajustados bóxer, su cuerpo estaba hecho a mano, por donde lo mirara estaba tonificado, muy duro.

Aún con los ojos abiertos, metí ligeramente mis dedos entre su piel y la pretina del bóxer. Cerré los ojos, tomé aire y lo fui bajando lentamente.

Sentí que la respiración de Jared se detuvo y eso me puso más nerviosa. Escuché cómo su miembro salía de un salto hacia afuera, desee abrir mis ojos, pero quizás me desmayaría de la vergüenza.

El bóxer estaba llegando a sus pantorrillas y escuché que la puerta de la habitación se abrió. Santísima Mierda.

A pesar de estar de rodillas perdí el equilibrio y lo peor es que en ningún momento solté la pretina del boxer, por lo tanto Jared cayó encima mío. Sentí su sagrado pene entre mis piernas y su cara quedó incrustada en mis pechos.

-Ouch –exclamó Jared.

Quedé de espaldas en el suelo con mi cabeza hacia la puerta en donde vi a su hermano congelado y con la boca abierta.

-Oh! Lo siento mucho, no quería interrumpir –gritó Shannon y cerró con fuerza la puerta.

-Al menos caí en algo blando –dijo Don Gracioso.

-Por favor tápate, quieres?! –le grité enojada.

Abrí los ojos unos segundos después, Jared estaba de pie y tapado con una toalla que estaba a los pies de la cama.

-No entiendes lo que pasó? Tu hermano pensó que estábamos haciendo quizás que cosa –puse cara de asco.

-A mí me da igual lo que piense, no es primera vez que me pilla en una situación privada.

Shannon tocó la puerta y desde afuera dijo:

-Lo siento mucho, solo quería decir que el doctor vendrá a verte en un par de minutos!

-Shannon, por favor pasa –dije abriendo la puerta al mismo tiempo.

-No interrumpiste nada Bro, una enfermera le dijo a Margot que me ayudara a ponerme esa bata en caso de que tuvieran que operarme o algo así. –explicó Jared.

-No tienen que darme explicaciones, entiendo. –respondió

Un doctor llegó al poco rato.

-Buenos días –dijo el hombre estrechando la mano de Jared y luego nos saludó a Shannon y a mi.

-Mucho gusto, dígame que es lo que tiene mi mano por favor

Mientras el doctor le tocaba la mano y le movía la muñeca, Jared hacia expresiones de dolor e incomodidad. Finalmente, nos dijo el diagnóstico:

-Bueno… todo está claro, usted tiene un esguince, estará cada vez más hinchado durante un par de días y en una semana más podrá quitarse las vendas que le vamos a poner ahora para inmovilizar su mano.

Dejamos a Jared en la habitación con dos enfermeras que entraron a vendarlo, mientras me quedé con Shannon afuera, en un silencio incómodo.

A los 20 minutos salieron las enfermeras, hablando en voz baja entre ellas y riéndose, escuché que una dijo: "lo viste?" y la otra la respondió "fue lo primero que le miré, está muy bien dotado"

Seguro que ellas estuvieron complacidas de ayudarlo a vestirse, debo reconocer que me dieron celos al pensar que ellas lo vieron desnudo y yo no, solo sentí "sus partes" encima mío.

Jared salió vendado, con una sonrisa y nos dijo:

-Ya no hay dolor, Mister J volverá en una semana a las pistas!

 _Espero que les haya gustado! Pagaría por cambiarle ropa a Jared :( jajaja. El próximo capítulo esta listo, aparecerá un nuevo personaje, Margot confesará algo y eso provocará que se acerque aún más a Jared :O_


	10. La Confesión

El nuevo personaje es " **Sophia Kerr"** una de las mejores amigas en la vida real de Margot Robbie, **la pueden buscar en google,** tienen algunas fotos juntas por ahí :) Margot le dice "Sophie"

 ** _"_** ** _La Confesión"_**

 **MARGOT POV**

Salimos de la clínica a las 1 PM, mientras vendaban a Jared, llamé a mi mejor amiga Sophia para que nos fuera a buscar. Ella era una mis amigas con quien compartía departamento en Londres y ella manejaba mi auto.

A pesar de tenerlo, yo no sabía conducir. Justo cuando lo compré, debí viajar a Los Ángeles para "El lobo de Wall Street" y ahí quedaron mis ganas de manejar.

-Chicos, no estiren el dedo para pedir taxi, mi mejor amiga vendrá a buscarnos

-Qué edad tiene? –preguntó Shannon

-Tendrás que controlarte "Shanimal" –dijo Jared

-Quién habla hermanito!

Los tres nos reímos.

-25, cumplirá 26 en unos días –respondí.

Vi mi auto acercarse a los lejos, un Jeep Wrangler negro.

-Ahí viene Sophia chicos!

Mi amiga se estacionó frente a nosotros, dejó los intermitentes encendidos y se bajó a saludarnos. La primera en saludar fue a mí, nos dimos un enorme y largo abrazo mientras ella me decía:

-No te imaginas cuanto te extrañé! Cómo te ha ido? Eres una ingrata, has llegado hace unos 3 días y no me habías ido a ver.

-Han sido unos días muy agitados, no tienes idea de todo lo que ha pasado –respondí mientras miraba a Jared de reojo y el me hizo una sonrisa torcida.

-Hola mucho gusto, soy Shannon, el hermano mayor de este desastre con patas –dijo mientras apuntaba la mano vendada de Jared.

-Yo soy Jared, el desastre con patas –saludó riendo.

-El gusto es mío chicos, Margot me contó lo que pasó, espero que te recuperes pronto.

Sophie volvió a su puesto de conductora, yo fui su copiloto y los hermanos Leto se sentaron atrás, ambos hablaban entre ellos muy bajo, solo escuché sus murmullos.

-Hay algo que quieran compartir con nosotras? –les pregunté mirando por el espejo retrovisor

-Con Shannon nos preguntábamos porque haces que tu amiga conduzca, no serás de esas mujeres abusadoras verdad? –ambos rieron.

Me quedé en silencio y miré hacia afuera tratando de evitar confesar que no se conducir.

-Alo? Marte llamando a tierra –dijo Jared

-Qué quieres?! –le grité con cara de pocos amigos y girando mi cuerpo para mirarlo hacia atrás.

-Solo teníamos curiosidad, no te enojes..

Había exagerado con gritarle así, el pobre estaba con una mano menos, estuvo toda la mañana en una clínica y debe estar una semana vendado. No me quedó otra que confesar:

-No se conducir, no he tenido tiempo de aprender

-Haberlo dicho antes, yo cuando era un adolescente era un corre caminos experto –contó Jared mientras me sonreía, su sonrisa me quitó la vergüenza.

-Que quieres decir con eso?

-Desde ahora puedes llamarme Maestro Leto –me guiño un ojo y me regaló su famosa sonrisa de conquista.

Volví a mirar hacia adelante mientras sonreía para mis adentros, Jared sería mi profesor de conducir… interesante.

En pocos minutos llegamos al hotel, los hermanos se bajaron, se despidieron de nosotras y fueron directo hacia adentro. Yo me quedé conversando con mi amiga

-No creas que te salvarás de mi interrogatorio, que hay entre tú y el menor de los Leto, ah? Y ni pienses en mentirme, cuéntamelo todo, ya tuvieron sexo?

-Claro que no! … lo encuentro guapo pero no hay nada entre nosotros, nos hemos divertido y pasado gratos momentos pero no creo que yo le pueda llegar a gustar, debe verme como una niña.

-Vi cómo te miraba, es obvio que le encantas Margot! También es obvio que a ti te gusta, porque no das el primer paso?

-No se Sophie… no creo que pueda funcionar algo entre nosotros, lo conozco desde hace varios meses gracias a los Premios Oscars pero ahora somos compañeros de trabajo, no crees que eso sería poco profesional?

-No me vengas con tonterías, pueden trabajar frente a las cámaras y detrás de ellas… tu sabes –cerró un ojo cuando dejó de hablar.

-Tendremos que hablar de esto otro día, te lo prometo. Ahora necesito descansar amiga –le besé su mejilla

-Ok, me la debes! Dejaré tu auto en el estacionamiento del hotel, por lo que escuché ya tienes un excelente profesor.

Ambas reímos y nos abrazamos, luego de eso subí a mi habitación.

 **JARED POV**

-Cuando me vas a contar que te gusta Margot?

-No sé de qué hablas Shannon

-Puedes ocultarle cosas a cualquier persona menos a mí, además ya sé que te encanta pero quiero escucharlo de ti.

\- Está bien, si me gusta, me encanta, estoy loco por ella desde que la vi, contento?

-Contentísimo, tendré nueva cuñada! —dijo dándome un abrazo y golpeándome con cariño la espalda.

-No estés tan seguro

-Eres experto en seducir mujeres, confío en ti bro –después de eso Shannon se despidió.

Sentía que hace siglos no revisaba mi celular, tenía muchos correos.

 ** _De:_** David Ayer

 ** _Para:_** Jared Leto

 _Estimado Jared, espero que te encuentres bien. Recuerda que a las 3 PM irá un estilista a cortarte el pelo, se demorará menos de una hora en dejarte listo. Después envíame una foto si puedes_

 _Un gran abrazo!_

 _-David Ayer._

Lo último que me faltaba, me cortaran mi pelo, pero en fin... quizás hablar con Margot me animaría.

 **Whatsapp**

 **Hola! Cómo te va?**

Bien y a ti? Cómo te sientes?

 **Mejor, me dieron unos calmantes para el dolor, ya no siento molestias**

Me alegro mucho :D

 **Tienes algo que hacer durante la tarde?**

Pensaba en ir al gym

 **Ah… que bien**

Querías proponerme algo o es mi idea Mister J?

 **Qué comes que adivinas Harley?**

Mucho chocolate jajaja

 **Jajajaja, te propongo empezar hoy tus clases de manejo**

Seguro? Quizás deberías hacer reposo

 **Solo estoy con una mano mala, no estoy inválido ;)**

Me encantaría, tengo muchas ganas de aprender

 **Puedes a las 5?**

Claro, donde nos vemos

 **En el estacionamiento te parece bien?**

Muy bien : ) ahí estaré!

 **Un beso! Hablamos**

 ***Fin del chat***

A las 3 PM en punto tocaron mi puerta, era el estilista, solo debía entregarme y despedirme de mi largo pelo. Pero lo que mas ansiaba era poder estar nuevamente a solas con Margot y enseñarle la cuarta mejor cosa que se hacer, conducir.

 ** _Gracias por leer!_**

 _NO PUEDO ESPERAR PARA QUE LEAN LOS CAPÍTULOS QUE VIENEN :O_ _ **recuerden que las review siempre son bienvenidas!**_

 _Falta muy poco para Suicide Squad, cuando salga será más fácil escribir lo que sucedió entre Jared y Margot cuando filmaban la película :)_

 _Tengo listos 4 capítulos más después de este y los publicaré en estas fechas:_

 _-Viernes 22 Julio_

 _-Domingo 24 de Julio_

 _-Martes 26 de Julio_

 _-Jueves 28 de Julio_

 _Nos vemooos!_


	11. El Maestro

**_Hola de nuevo! Me gustó mucho como quedó este capítulo, hasta ahora es uno de mis favoritos. Espero que lo disfruten y si pueden dejen Review :)_**

 ** _-Vale_**

 ** _El Maestro_**

 **MARGOT POV**

Eran las 4:50 PM y debía ver a Jared a las 5. Estaba con ropa cómoda, zapatillas blancas, calzas negras y un polerón blanco. Bajé al estacionamiento, era de un piso, así que no me demoraría mucho en encontrar mi Jeep.

Pasó un rato y vi mi auto a lo lejos, me llamó la atención que había un desconocido pero muy guapo hombre apoyando en el capó de mi auto, llevaba lentes negros, zapatillas, pantalones negros, una polera blanca y chaqueta de cuero negra. Me acerqué con duda, hasta que se quitó los lentes. Era Jared.

-Al parecer no me reconociste sin mi pelo largo

Mi Dios… Jared se veía irresistible, parecía un modelo sexy de esos comerciales de motos. Estaba recién afeitado y el pelo corto le quedaba increíble, lo tenía peinado hacía atrás, apoyado en mi Jeep negro, se veía aún más sexy. No tuve palabras que decirle, me quedé con la boca abierta.

-No me vas a decir cómo me veo?

-Te ves muy diferente, pero me gusta

-Eso es lo que me importaba, la opinión de Margot Robbie –dijo y yo me reí.

-Manos a la obra Maestro Leto?

-Claro pero primero hablemos sobre cómo sacar tu auto, como aquí en Londres el manubrio va al lado derecho y tu auto es automático, no tendré problema con usar una mano. Me contaron que hay un terreno vacío atrás del hotel y le pedí a un guardia que lo cerrara para nosotros.

Se me escapó un suspiro, Jared siempre pensaba en todo.

-Muy bien, vamos! –exclamé subiéndome al Jeep y él se quitó con cuidado la chaqueta.

Este hombre era demasiado hábil, con solo una mano manejaba, su brazo y su mano se tensaba haciendo que se marcaran más sus músculos, quizás cuantas cosas más podría hacer con esa mano. Mientras yo fantaseaba, llegamos al terreno, apareció un guardia para cerrar la reja y le entregó la llave a Jared.

Era un terreno parecido a un estacionamiento muy grande y era solo para nosotros. Cambiamos de asiento, quedando yo como piloto.

-Estás nerviosa? –me preguntó

-Siempre que me preguntan eso, las cosas me salen mal –puse cara triste.

-Tranquila pequeña, iremos lento pero seguro, manejar es mi cuarta especialidad

-Me da miedo preguntarte cuáles son tus otras especialidades

-La música, actuar, dar placer y al final, conducir. Cuando quieras te enseño cualquiera de las otras–dijo con mucho orgullo.

-Ya extrañaba tus bromas sucias –respondí mirándolo seria.

-La verdad es que mi mamá intentó enseñarme un par de veces pero recuerdo muy poco –confesé.

-Muéstrame lo que tienes –respondió Jared poniéndose el cinturón, al igual que yo.

Intenté avanzar y el auto hizo un ruido horrible, generando que frenáramos abruptamente y con fuerza.

-Qué estás haciendo?! –gritó Jared

-Solo trato de avanzar, no me pongas nerviosa!

-Vas a romper el motor si lo haces muchas veces –me aconsejó calmado.

-Lo siento –hice un puchero y él me regaló una tierna sonrisa.

-Si vuelves a hacer eso, te advierto que serás castigada

-Ah si? Cómo son sus castigos profesor? –le di una mirada coqueta.

-Primero serás mi sumisa y luego iremos de lleno al placer mediante un severo dolor físico.

-Creo que has leído muchas veces "Las cincuentas sombras de grey" querido Mister J –no pude evitar reírme con fuerza.

-No se comparan con "Las cincuentas sombras de Leto" -nos miramos y explotamos juntos de risa por su comentario.

Pasaron un par de horas y el sol se fue, me conversó sobre cosas teóricas del auto y del motor, me enseñó a cambiar una rueda, revisar el aceite, etc. No había visto nada más sexy en mi vida que a Jared Leto explicándome sobre mecánica con sus ardientes músculos sobre mi Jeep. En cualquier momento mis ovarios explotarían.

Volví al puesto de piloto e intenté avanzar

-Despacio, acelera despacio–indicó Jared.

-Eso intento

Todo estaba marchando bien hasta que Jared puso su mano en mi rodilla para "calmarme" pero me puso más nerviosa y me dirigí con mucha velocidad hacia un árbol.

-Detente, Detente! -me gritó

Frené bruscamente encima del árbol y con la inercia ambos nos inclinamos hacia adelante, casi golpeé mi cabeza contra el manubrio. Mi paciencia se había acabado, perdí el control y comencé a gritar como loca:

-Ok, soy pésima manejando, nunca aprenderé! Aunque un conductor profesional de Ferraris viniera a enseñarme jamás lo lograré, estaré toda mi vida tomando taxis o tendré que comprar una bicicleta, mañana mismo pondré mi auto a la venta o se lo regalaré a Sophie, no tengo otra opción, yo..

Jared se quitó el cinturón, su mano sana afirmó mi cara, se lanzó sobre mí y sus labios atraparon los míos haciendo que yo dejara de hablar.

Quedé en shock pero me dejé llevar, cerré mis ojos y abrí mi boca para que su lengua se abriera paso encontrándose con la mía. Se acercó más a mi cuerpo y mi cabeza quedó apoyada en el vidrio de la ventana mientras su boca me presionaba.

El beso se ponía cada vez más apasionado, enredé mis dedos entre su cabello recién cortado acercándolo aún más. Sus labios se alejaron de mi boca y besó mi cuello, sentí su suave barbilla recién afeitada y su respiración acelerada contra mí, yo estaba muy excitada y un bulto sobresalía en los pantalones de Jared, él también lo estaba. Puse mis brazos alrededor de su cuello apegándonos aún más.

Él puso su mano por debajo de mi polerón y tocó mi espalda, sus manos estaban heladas y liberé un pequeño gemido mientras me acariciaba.

-Por favor, solo tú puedes detenerme, yo no podré –dijo Jared entremedio de los besos que le daba a mi cuello y abrí mis ojos, recordando en donde estábamos.

-Jared estamos en un estacionamiento, hay que controlarnos, detente.

-No, no estamos en un estacionamiento, estamos dentro de tu auto… -me miró con cara de maldad.

-Lo sé, pero, yo.. no quiero que hagamos nada dentro de un auto, no quiero que sea así.

Jared se quedó en silencio y se alejó de mí para calmarse, suspiró y me dijo:

-Tienes razón, tú mereces algo mil veces mejor que esto. –me miró a los ojos y beso mi mano.

Volvimos a cambiar lugares, para que él llevara mi auto devuelta al estacionamiento del hotel. Cuando ya dejó el auto en su lugar, nos quedamos quietos un par de segundos en nuestros asientos.

-Yo…lo siento –dijo Jared

-¿Por qué? Fue el mejor beso que me han dado

-Quizás tú no querías que te besara, lo hice sin tu permiso

-Sabes... Si no hubiésemos estado en un estacionamiento, todavía estaríamos besándonos

-Sólo besándonos? –preguntó con sonrisa tímida

-La carne es débil Jared, tú sabes que habríamos ido más allá

-Pero tenías razón Margot, además hubiésemos roto los asientos de tu auto –golpeó el asiento mientras se reía.

-Sólo el asiento hubieses roto? –esta vez yo le di una sonrisa perversa.

-Si seguimos en esta conversación, haré realidad ese sueño ahora mismo y me importa una mierda que todos nos vean y escuchen –respondió serio.

Jared besó nuevamente mi mano, nos bajamos del auto y fuimos a la entrada del hotel.

-Antes de que lo pienses, el ascensor tiene cámaras, no vayas a hacer algo indebido Mister J

-Jamás haría algo indebido con mi alumna en un ascensor -me guiño el ojo y el ascensor se abrió.


	12. Tentación

**Hola a todos/as!**

 **Me atrasé unas horas en subir el capítulo por problemas de internet, pero me alegra que recibí 3 mensajes preguntándome por el atraso :) morí con las fotos de Margot y Jared en la Comic-Con, él no le quitaba los ojos de encima y hablaban al oído muchas veces :O disfruten el capítulo!**

 _ **-Vale**_

 ** _Tentación_**

 **JARED POV**

Subimos por el ascensor del hotel en silencio, pero no era un silencio incómodo, era un silencio cómplice. Cada cierto rato nos mirábamos tímidamente y sonreíamos sin hacer ningún ruido, yo le levanté una ceja con mi "mirada matadora" ella se sonrojó y miró el suelo. En poco rato llegamos al piso en donde estaban nuestros cuartos, la acompañe hasta su puerta.

-Necesito una ducha, sudé frío por culpa de mi ignorancia –dijo Margot con vergüenza.

-No fue tu culpa, la próxima vez lo harás mucho mejor

-Gracias por tu paciencia

-Tendrás que pagarme caro por esto nena.

-Ah si? Cómo podría pagarle Mister J?

-Ya se me ocurrirá algo –creo que puse mucha cara de maldad porque retrocedió un paso.

-Por ahora, se me ocurre algo querido maestro

Margot miró alrededor de nosotros, me volvió a mirar y me dio un corto beso en mis labios, después entró velozmente a su habitación, cerrando con fuerza su puerta.

Me quedé sonriendo a mitad del pasillo como un estúpido, estuve unos segundos con la boca abierta hasta que una voz me despertó.

-Te compro la cara hermano! –era Shannon riéndose desde su puerta.

-Genial, ya no tendrás que dormir en mi sillón –dije burlándome

-No me cambies el tema, entra y dime porque tienes esa cara de quinceañero enamorado

-Yo? Enamorado? Jamás

-Si claro… esa cara es por una razón bro, empieza con Margot y termina con Robbie.

-Odio no poder mentirte

-Ya entra de una vez Jared

Nos sentamos frente a frente en una mesa de su cuarto y mientras tomábamos una cerveza comenzamos a hablar.

-Te sientes mejor de la mano?

-Siento puntadas cada cierto rato, pero es soportable

-Que bien, ahora dime… que pasó con tu novia?

-No es mi novia idiota, ese es el problema, me encantaría que fuera mi novia

-Ya se han besado o algo?

-Hace menos de 1 hora la besé en su auto por primera vez y me correspondió, no sabes las ganas que tenía de comerla a besos, no podía parar hermano.

-Ese es mi hermano! Felicidades, nunca te había oído hablar así de una mujer, ahora yo…debo irme.

-A dónde vas Shanimal? –lo miré dudoso

-Tengo una cita

-Con quién? Ah ya se…déjame adivinar empieza con "So" y termina con "phia"

-Olvidé decirte lo bien que quedó tu nuevo corte de pelo, pareces de 30 años.

-No creas que puedes ocultármelo, obvio que es con la amiga de Margot

-Así es –dijo orgulloso

-Cómo conseguiste su número?

-Te puedo contar el milagro pero no el santo querido hermano –se despidió con un abrazo y se fue.

Volví a mi habitación pensando en Margot y buscando alguna excusa para hablarle. Me distraje viendo televisión y me quedé dormido, cuando desperté eran las 11 PM, miré whatsapp y estaba en línea.

 **Whatsapp**

 _-Hola Harley, hablas con tu novio?_

 _-No tengo novio, hablo con Sophie, ya sabrás con quien salió verdad? :O_

 _-Así es, son más rápidos que nosotros al parecer_

 _-Jajajaja pensé lo mismoooo_

 _-Ya te vas a dormir?_

 _-Si, estoy agotada y con frío, el clima esta malísimo!_

 _-Mañana creo que va a llover todo el día_

 _-Nooo :(_

 _-Te dejo dormir, buenas noches linda! un beso ;)_

 _-Buenas noches maestro :)_

Traté de dormir y no podía, me daba vueltas de un lado a otro en la cama, pensaba en el beso de Margot, quería verla de nuevo. Vi el reloj y eran las 2 AM, la lluvia comenzó a caer contra la ventana.

Me levanté sin estar seguro de lo que hacía, salí al pasillo usando solo mis boxers y estaba descalzo, mala decisión porque hacía un frío terrible. Recordé que Margot me dijo que dejaba una llave en la planta que esta afuera de su habitación, la busqué y pude entrar. Traté de caminar despacio sobre la alfombra para no meter ruido.

Fui hasta donde está su cama y vi a un ángel de cabello rubio, tapada hasta el cuello y durmiendo de lado.

Levante su sábana y me metí en su cama, su cuerpo me daba la espalda y estaba frío a diferencia del mío que estaba cálido.

-Margot, soy yo –le dije con voz baja en el oído mientras rodeaba mi brazo no accidentado alrededor de su cintura.

Margot se movió ligeramente y murmuró algo que no pude descifrar. Se aferró a mi brazo con sus heladas manos y se dio vuelta quedando frente a mi. Tocó mi pecho y al sentir que estaba "semi desnudo" abrió los ojos.

-Te gusta tentarme Leto? –dijo con voz baja y acurrucó su cara en mi pecho.

-Me gustas tu, Margot, eso es lo que me gusta

-Jared, yo… podría?

-Qué cosa quieres?

-Me da vergüenza preguntar

-Vamos, dime

-Quiero saber si… tu y yo…podríamos besarnos de nuevo? O fue algo de una sola vez?

La miré sonriente, tomé su mejilla y la besé, pero no con la intención de calentar el ambiente ni nada pervertido. Si… me desconozco.

La besé con lentitud y ternura, disfrutando cada centímetro de su boca sabor a chocolate, creo que con esos pensamientos debí haber sido poeta, quizás ponga esa frase en una de mis canciones. Nota mental: ir al estudio de grabación pronto

Salí de mi divagación mental y volví a tierra con Margot, seguía besándome, nos separamos y ella bostezó.

-Ya se, soy un viejo aburrido, pero espero que ese beso responda a tu pregunta –admití en broma claramente, porque puedo convertirte un parque de diversiones todos los días.

-Eres un "viejo" que besa demasiado bien, tendrás que enseñarme sobre eso también.

-Cuando quiera Señorita Robbie, ahora deberías dormir, es tarde.

La acerqué más a mi cuerpo, ella cerró los ojos, le di un beso en la frente y por fin pude dormirme con el sonido de la lluvia de fondo.

 ***Fin***


	13. Buenos Días

_**Hoooola de nuevo! Quedó más largo este capítulo porque me divertí mucho escribiéndolo jaja espero que también lo disfruten.**_

 _ **Agregé una nueva "POV" de Shannon :) Si les gustó el capítulo dejen su review!**_

 ** _Buenos Días_**

 **JARED POV**

Al día siguiente desperté muy feliz, lo cual era curioso porque dormí con una guapa mujer y no hubo sexo, generalmente despierto así de contento solo cuando hay sexo. Margot me dejaba feliz solo con el hecho de dormir conmigo.

Al despertar siempre veo mi celular, tenía varios mensajes en whatsapp pero solo me llamaba la atención uno de Shannon.

 _"_ _Fui a pedirte cargador para mi Mac y no abriste nunca, cuando despiertes cuéntame cómo te fue en la noche, animal"_

Él estaba en línea y le respondí:

 ** _"_** ** _pasé una noche increíble y sin sexo, dime que me ha pasado por favor"_**

"Te estas enamorando, Jared Leto se está enamorando :O"

 ** _"_** ** _Estoy perdido Shann"_**

 _"_ _Bien por ti bro, ahora necesito el cargador de mi Mac! "_

Dejé mi celular y miré a Margot durmiendo, era hermosa, podría haber estado horas mirándola, hasta que despertó

-Buenos días bella durmiente

-Mi representante me dice rubia durmiente, buenos días –dijo sonriendo

-Te prepararé desayuno, si quieres duerme un rato más, debes guardar reposo.

-A sus órdenes Señorita Robbie

-Así me gustas, obediente y sumiso

-No te acostumbres–respondí

Desperté al rato debido al olor a tostadas, desde la cama vi a Margot cocinando, tenía puesto una pequeña polera blanca y abajo solo llevaba ropa interior, unas pantaletas rosadas. "Jesús dame fuerzas para aguantar la tentación" pensé.

-Buenos días feo durmiente –sin mirarme se dio cuenta que desperté

-Buenos días Harley

-Hice tostadas y preparé jugo, podrías enséñame a hacer panqueques vegetarianos –dijo desde la mesa en donde cocinaba

-Claro, pero antes debo advertirte que no tengo muchas habilidades en la cocina.

-No creo que seas tan malo cocinando como yo manejando

-Digamos que… como chef me moriría de hambre

-Jared, lamento cambiar el tema pero quiero hablarte sobre algo

-Soy todo oídos, hice algo malo?

-Quería contarte que iré a vivir en mi departamento hasta que empiece el rodaje de la película, tengo ganas de estar mi propio territorio y hacer un par de trámites.

-Eso significa que ya no hay visitas nocturnas?

-No me pongas esa cara de gato con botas

-Pero es que las visitas nocturnas me gustan demasiado –puse cara de gato con botas de nuevo.

-Aún no termino de contarte hombre!

-Continúa Harley

-Quiero proponerte venir conmigo pero sin visitas nocturnas

-No estoy entendiendo –está terminando conmigo pero aun así quiere vivir conmigo? Bueno, aún no estábamos formalmente juntos.

-Quiero que duermas conmigo, todos los días… ya no serás visita en mi cama.

ACABA DE DECIR TODOS LOS DÍAS? Esto era demasiado bueno para ser verdad, si lo vemos por el lado cursi: estaré todas las noches con la mujer más maravillosa que he conocido y que robó mi corazón. Pero mi animal interior también decía: por fin podría hacerle el amor, sexo todos los días, besos y calor humano all night long, no más noches de auto complacerme pensando en Margot, porque la tendría ahí mismo, junto a mi.

-Claro que sí, acepto! Cuando te irás?

-Esta noche la pasaré allá

-Debo ir al estudio con mi hermano por un par de días, me llegó inspiración. Luego de eso si puedo ir a tu casa

-Qué lo inspira tanto Señor Leto?

-Una mujer que conocí hace unos meses pero ahora es muy cercana a mí.

-Ah… y como es ella?

-Es atractiva, de cabello rubio, hermosa sonrisa…

-Vaya, parece que es perfecta o no?

-La verdad no, es una terrible conductora y ronca por las noches

-Idiota! –gritó y me dio un pequeño golpe en el estómago, pero se rió.

-Iré a buscar mi guitarra, hoy necesito música –me puse de pie y fui hacia la puerta

-Deberías vestirte –apuntó mi cuerpo de arriba abajo con una cuchara.

-Mi puerta está al lado, voy rápido y vuelvo –tomé las llaves y salí.

Asomé la cabeza y no había señal de vida, así que cerré la puerta de Margot y me dirigí a la mía

De la nada apareció una señora encargada de limpiar y me quedó mirando como si fuera un fantasma, no tuve otra opción que decirle:

-Hola buenos días

-Es usted Jared Leto?

-Sí, mucho gusto –la besé en la mejilla a modo de saludo.

Fabuloso, la pobre mujer se quedó congelada, no me respondió, en fin… no quería esperar más por mi guitarra y entré a mi habitación.

Tomé una ducha rápida y me cambié de ropa, solo me puse mi pantalón de buzo favorito de color plomo y decidí andar sin polera, aprovechando que ahora puedo presumir. Tomé mi guitarra y salí hacia mi destino

Salí al pasillo nuevamente y vi a 3 mujeres de unos 40 años mirándome y murmurando entre ellas.

-Hola! Buenos días –grité

-Les dije que era guapo –respondió la señora que había saludado hace un rato.

-Me puedo sacar una foto con usted? –preguntó una de ellas

-Solo dime Mister J –dije

Mientras yo posaba, las otras mujeres improvisaron una fila y esperaban su turno.

La primera mujer posó al lado mío y puso su mano en mi abdomen, pedí a los santos que Margot no saliera y se encontrara con el espectáculo: "Sesión de fotos con Jared Leto y su abdomen"

-Eras mi amor platónico cuando yo era joven

-Pues, aún eres joven –le dije

Siempre me he preguntado porque la gente se considera vieja a los 40 y tantos? Yo estoy en mi mejor momento. Cuando pasó la última a tomarse la foto, me despedí:

-Chicas me están esperando así que, nos vemos más tarde, un gusto charlar

-Adiós Jared! –me respondieron al unísono.

Volví a la habitación de Margot y estaba sentada en su mesa tomando té.

-Lo siento Jared no aguanté el hambre –dijo mientras sostenía una tostada.

-No hay problema, me demoré un poco porque me tomé fotos con unas señoras en el pasillo.

-Todo un rompecorazones, no me extraña –tomó un sorbo de té mientras me miraba

-Me gustan tus ojos –dije sin pensar

-A mí me gustas tú –respondió

-No robe mis frases Señorita Robbie

Ella solo sonrió con sus mejillas rosadas. Revisé mi celular porque mi whatsapp sonó unas 5 veces seguidas. Vi las notificaciones y eran mensajes de una ex novia, Valery Kaufman, según lo último que supe, había sido reclutada por Victoria´s Secret, bien por ella, eso la mantendría ocupada y con sus dedos lejos del celular, así no me molestaría más.

-Qué sucede? –preguntó Margot

-Nada, solo eran unos mensajes de Whatsapp –omití que eran mensajes de mi ex novia para no arruinar el momento, luego los leería

-No quiero empacar mis cosas, es lo que más odio hacer –dijo Margot con cara triste

-Yo te puedo ayudar

-De verdad?

-Sí, pero todo tiene su precio

-Qué precio tendré que pagar? –se puso de pie y se acercó a mi

-Tendrás que pagarme en besos, depende en donde me los des, acumularás puntos —respondí y también me paré de la mesa.

Por primera vez me regaló una sonrisa de extrema maldad, que hasta yo… el "Depredador Leto" cómo me dice Shannon, tuve miedo. Tocó mi abdomen y me empujó hasta que choqué con su cama y caímos los dos, ella arriba mío.

-Cuanto gano si te beso aquí? –preguntó mientras besaba mi cuello, el placer llegó a mí en un segundo.

-Ga..ganas..20 puntos –respondí con voz entre cortada y cerrando los ojos

-Y aquí? –se dirigió hasta mi boca y nos besamos

-Ahí ganas 50 puntos

Luego su boca viajó hasta mi abdomen, debajo de mi ombligo y me dio sonoros besos. Mi corazón se aceleró y temí que me diera un paro cardiaco.

-Si sigues por ahí, voy a tener que empacar todas tus cosas mientras tú me miras –le dije

Siguió dándome besos y tomó con sus manos el borde de mi pantalón de buzo. Acaso quería hacerme lo que yo estaba pensando? No… era muy pronto para sexo oral y esas cosas, pero no estaba con la mente fría como para rechazar algo de Margot. Un olor a quemado me sacó de mis pensamientos y me senté en la cama, quitando sus manos de mi.

-Qué sucede Jared?

-Siento olor a quemado –corrí hasta la cocina y vi fuego saliendo desde un pan que se había quedado en la tostadora

-Mierda, Margot trae una toalla! Hay llamas –grité

El fuego agarró a un paño que estaba cerca y también ardía en llamas. Abrí la llave de agua del lavaplatos y tiré agua con mi mano sana. Entre los dos nos gritábamos mientras hacíamos el intento de apagar el fuego.

 **Shannon POV**

Miré el techo por unas 2 horas y pensaba: en resumen, mi salida a cenar con Sophie estuvo muy bien, hay que conocerla un poco más. Jared lleva saliendo con la rubia de "El Lobo de Wall Street" poco tiempo, ahora yo necesitaba mi cargador del Mac y el bruto enamorado no me responde whatsapp. Decidí ir a tocar la puerta de Margot y que me lo pase de una vez.

Toqué despacio la puerta y no obtuve respuesta. Luego puse mi oreja en la puerta para saber si había vida inteligente ahí adentro y escuché sus voces:

-Mierda, que caliente (voz Jared)

-Dios, detente (voz Margot)

-No puedo, está en llamas (Jared)

-Mételo ahí, rápido (Margot)

-Pero ayúdame! (Jared)

-Jared no me vayas a quemar (Margot)

-No puedo más (Jared)

-Déjalo ir (Margot)

-Dónde? (Jared)

-No sé, pero lejos de mi (Margot)

Ok, demasiada perversidad por hoy. Si quisiera escuchar porno, de seguro puedo descargar algún audio en internet, pero esa no es mi intención así que me alejé de la puerta, era mejor comprar otro cargador.

 ** _*Fin*_**

 ** _Dato: Valery Kaufman es REAL, se dice que tenía una relación intermitente con Jared desde que ella tenía 17 y el 40. Pero ya terminaron definitivamente el año pasado, así que es su EX. En google aparecen fotos de ellos juntos._**

 ** _Adelanto: En el próximo capítulo aparece el SQUAD! NO se lo pierdan!_**


	14. Escuadrón Suicida

**_Hola queridos/as lectores/as! ya llevo 200 lecturas y estoy muuuuuy feliz :)_**

 ** _Si le gustó el capítulo o quiere comentar algo, deje su review, será leída y valorada. Vieron la foto de Jared para la portada de la revista Rolling Stone? Quedé mirándolo como 1 hora._**

 ** _-Valentina_**

 ** _"_** ** _Escuadrón Suicida"_**

 **Jared POV**

Cuando logramos apagar el fuego, necesitaba calmarme un poco y puse música en mi iphone mientras leía mis notificaciones.

 **Whatsapp**

 ** _Shannimal:_**

 _Por culpa tuya y de tu inquieto pene, he tenido que ir a comprar otro cargador para mi computadora mac._

 ** _Jared_**

 _Qué pasó? No entendí :/_

 ** _Shannimal:_**

 _No te encontré en tu habitación así que fui a la de Margot, sin querer escuché ruidos sospechosos (xxx) felicidades por la pérdida de tu virginidad._

 ** _Jared:_**

 _Estábamos apagando un incendio idiota! En la cocina… tu mente de alcantarilla es peor que la mía_

 ** _Shannimal:_**

 _Ok, haré como que te creo... seguro que el incendio era en la cocina? Yo creo que usaste tu manguera para apagar el incendio que había en…_

 _*Fin de la lectura del chat*_

Tiré mi celular en la cama porque no quería leer las asquerosas bromas de Shannon sobre mi miembro.

Era el último día Margot en el hotel, lo pasamos limpiando la cocina de su habitación, pero a pesar de todo, fue divertido y tuvimos tiempo de conversar sobre nuestras vidas, llegó la noche y Margot se fue, nos despedimos con un largo beso y tomó el taxi. Cuando estuve solo recordé los mensajes que no había leído de mi ex, Valery.

 ** _Whatsapp_**

 ** _Valery Kaufman:_**

 _Jared, supe que estarás en una producción de Warner Bros, "Suicide Squad" me parece increíble, felicidades. También leí que filmarán escenas en New York, yo debo ir en un tiempo a hacer fotos con Victoria's Secret. Avísame cuando vayas, podríamos hacer algo : ) un beso! P.D: Aún estas en Londres?_

No le respondí, porque en verdad no tenía nada que decir. La quería mucho como amiga y ella seguía pensando que podríamos volver algún día, pero no había ninguna posibilidad y menos ahora que estaba con Margot.

 **Gmail**

 ** _De: David Ayer_**

 ** _Para: Margot Robbie, Jared Leto_**

 _Estimados:_

 _Espero que estén bien, Jared me enteré de tu mano, menos mal que no fue nada peor, te vas a recuperar pronto, mucho ánimo._

 _Les escribo para informarles que en un par de días (fecha y horario fue informado a sus representantes) conocerán a sus compañeros de elenco._

 _Nos vemos pronto en el edificio de Warner Bros._

 _Atte:  
_ _ **-David**_

En esos 2 días antes de ir a Warner Bros, estuve con Shannon en el estudio de grabación, casi las 24 horas del día debía estar ahí, estaba cansado, había visto a Margot solo en las selfies que me mandaba por whatsapp, no tuvimos tiempo de vernos porque en la noche estaba agotado y su departamento quedaba lejos del hotel. Cuando yo tenía cierto rato libre, ella estaba con Sophie o estaba en el gym y cuando ella estaba libre, yo estaba editando o grabando.

Llegó el día de ir al edificio de Warner Bros en donde estaríamos todos los actores juntos por primera vez, curiosamente llegué de los primeros. Estuve solo en la sala de reuniones por unos 20 minutos, mientras tanto miraba la vista por la ventana, se veía toda la ciudad porque era el piso 17. Me senté en mi silla y como era giratoria di unas vueltas, esperando que alguien llegara. Pasaron unos 10 minutos más y la puerta se abrió. Vi entrar a una rubia muy alta cuyo rostro yo ya conocía:

-Cara Delevingne! Que sorpresa verte por estos lugares –me levanté y la abracé con fuerza, me caía muy bien esta chica, aunque solo la había visto a lo lejos en algunas fiestas.

-Que gusto verte aquí Jared! Cómo estás? –me saludó

-Bien, llevo esperando un buen rato aquí

-Creo que venían un par de autos blindados atrás del mío así que, ya debe estar por llegar la mayoría –me contó con su adorable acento británico, apuesto que se hará amiga de Margot

Escuché una voz fuerte que venía desde el otro lado de la puerta y a los segundos se abrió:

-Hey! Yo los conozco! –dijo un rostro que también era familiar para mí, el gran Will Smith

-Ya se está armando la fiesta! –gritó Cara mientras lo abrazaba

-Como andas socio? –me preguntó

-Genial y tú? Ya adivino cuál es tu rol

-Deadshot –dijimos al mismo tiempo

-Yo soy el nuevo Joker

-Genial Jared! Yo seré Enchantress –gritó emocionada Cara

Will y Cara se sentaron juntos y no paraban de hablar, ambos eran increíblemente simpáticos y divertidos. Donde estará Margot? Abrí mi whatsapp para hablarle

 **Whatsapp**

-Te perdiste pequeña rubia?

-Llego en 5 minutos, hay mucho tráfico

-Me salvé del tráfico porque llegué muy temprano y estuve solito :'(

-Aw, te extraño mucho

-Yo más

-Llego en 2 minutos Mister J :)

*Fin del chat*

No volví a responderle porque no quería que la conversación se pusiera más cursi de lo que ya era. La puerta volvió a abrirse y apareció David Ayer

-Chicos! Disculpen el leve atraso, debería haber sido el primero en llegar

-No te preocupes David, yo llegué primero y recibí a Cara y a Will

\- Hoy no vendrán todos, por problemas de agenda, pero les informaremos quienes serán sus otros compañeros y futuros amigos, mientras tanto sentémonos.

Margot llegó y sentí que la sala se iluminó, bien… yo nunca hablo así, pero ella hacía que me desconociera a mí mismo y eso me gustaba. Estaba con un vestido apegado a su cuerpo color azul un poco más arriba de sus rodillas.

-Hola a todos, disculpen… había mucho tráfico.—Dijo mi futura novia mientras se sentaba en una silla.

Ella y yo estábamos sentados frente a frente en la mesa de reuniones, cuando me miró me guiño rápidamente un ojo.

Margot me miraba fijamente hasta que en un momento comenzó a acariciar mi pierna con su pie por debajo de la mesa. Me sobresalté y le devolví la mirada acompañada de una sonrisa estilo "si sigues con eso, voy a comerte"

-Pasó algo Jared? Te sientes bien? –preguntó David y sentí que mi rostro estaba rojo

-No.. nada, no te preocupes, me dio un pequeño dolor a la mano –respondí nervioso.

No veía a Margot hace dos días, por lo tanto, yo estaba ligeramente "acumulado" y ante cualquier estímulo de Margot, me lanzaría sobre ella sin importar el lugar y la gente.

-Dios perdí un anillo –dijo Margot, interrumpiendo a David mientras nos hablaba.

"Jesús y todos los santos del universo, díganme que está planeando esta mujer" –pensé.

-Cómo era tu anillo? –preguntó inocentemente Cara

-De oro y con un brillante al centro, lo debí haber dejado en el baño o cayó en la recepción

-Yo te ayudo a buscarlo –le dijo de vuelta

Margot me mandó una mirada asesina, parecida a la que ponen las mujeres cuando están en sus días sensibles y alguien las hace enojar. Me levantó las cejas, ya entendí lo que planeaba.

-Yo te ayudo, tengo ojo de águila –me puse de pie como un resorte.

\- Te lo agradecería tanto!

-No hay problema Harley, digo, Margot –casi la cagué, nadie lo notó.

-Volveremos pronto

-No hay problema chicos, vuelvan pronto –dijo David

Salimos y la seguí por el pasillo, ella caminaba adelanto mío, manteniendo la distancia. Aproveché de mirar su trasero y todo su cuerpo, hace mucho no la miraba. Entramos al baño más cercano y por fin estábamos solos.

Entramos sin decirnos una palabra, la besé como si fuera el fin del mundo. Besé toda su cara, besé su cuello, mordí suavemente el lóbulo de su oreja y acaricié su pelo.

-Tenemos solo unos pocos minutos Mister J

-Preguntarán si encontramos el anillo

-El anillo lo he tenido todo el tiempo en mi

-Pero no lo veo en tu mano

-Vas a tener que buscarlo cariño –susurró en mi oído y mi instinto depredador de encendió.

Ahora ella tomó el control y me besó con más intensidad, también besó toda mi cara, enredando sus dedos en mi pelo y desordenándolo.

-Qué esperas para sacar el anillo?

-Dame una pista de donde está –Margot miró hacia sus pechos y luego me sonrió.

Le di besos en el cuello y fui bajando hasta su escote, besé el inicio de sus pechos… eran increíbles.

-No veo el anillo a simple vista –hice puchero.

-Puedes usar esa mano tan ágil que tienes.

Con su autorización, procedí a sacar el famoso anillo. Metí dos dedos entre sus pechos y lo encontré, se sentía agradable el calor del cuerpo de Margot, no me cansaba de admirarla, era perfecta.

-Aquí está –lo puse en su mano

-Debemos irnos, no quiero que sospechen algo

-No puedo irme así –miré mis pantalones

-Tú y tus erecciones Jared –ambos reímos bajo.

-Es la historia de mi vida –dije con mi mejor cara de inocencia.

-Yo saldré primero y diré que aprovechaste de ir al baño –sugirió Margot

-Está bien, te quiero mucho –dije a modo de despedida

Mierda, ya le dije que la quería mucho, no debí… era muy luego para decirle eso o no? No quería espantarla, pero qué más da, no se podía retroceder el tiempo.

Salí de baño hacia la sala, me senté al lado de Will nuevamente. Margot estaba sentada al lado de Cara y al parecer estaban intercambiando sus números celulares, sabía que se harían amigas.

Will se acercó mí y me dijo en el oído:

-Tienes labial rojo en el cuello socio, aprovecha que solo yo me di cuenta y quítatelo.

-Eh.. gracias amigo –respondí con los ojos abiertos al máximo y me limpie con mi mano.

-Tranquilo Leto, conozco a Margot hace 2 años así que, sé que eres de su gusto, cuídala –me dijo en voz baja.

-Con mi vida Will.

Volví a tomar atención a lo que hablaba David, en síntesis… nos dio la fecha de inicio del rodaje, empezaba en 3 semanas y la mayoría de las escenas serían grabadas en Vancouver, Canadá. El resto de nuestros compañeros serían: Jai Courtney, Joel Kinnaman, Viola Davis, Ben Affleck… entre otros que no recordaba haber visto antes.

Cuando terminó la reunión todos se fueron enseguida debido a las ocupadas agendas que tenía cada uno. Los últimos que quedamos en la sala fuimos Margot y yo.

-Estamos a solas nuevamente Señorita Robbie…

*FIN*

En 2 capítulos más empezarán a filmar la película y el 40% de los hechos serán cosas que en verdad pasaron en la vida de Margot y Jared. Nos vemos!


	15. El plan perfecto

**Hola! lamento si quedó un poco largo, pero de nuevo me entretuve mucho escribiendo jaja disfrútenlo!**

 **"** **El plan perfecto"**

 **JARED POV**

Luego de la reunión en Warner Bros, Margot fue a su departamento y yo fui al hotel a empacar mis cosas para ir a pasar mi primera noche oficial noche con ella. Quería que fuera una noche especial, pero recordé que ella vive con Sophie. No quiero dejar traumada a la pobre con nuestros posibles gritos de placer, además mi acalorado cuerpo me obligaba a andar semi-desnudo cuando estaba en un lugar cerrado.

Cuando llegué a mi piso en el hotel, fui a saludar a Shannon, se me ocurrió un plan y el sería clave. Toqué su puerta y me abrió enseguida, lo saludé con mi mejor sonrisa.

-Hola querido hermano, que bien luces hoy

-Espero que vengas a devolverme el dinero que gasté en mi cargador del Mac –me hizo un gesto para que entrara.

-No fue mi culpa bro, tu malinterpretaste las cosas

-Al menos cuéntame algo, ya movieron el bote con la chica Wall Street?

-No, pero casi pasó la mañana del incendio

-Aún no me trago mucho eso del incendio

-No importa, ahora necesito tu ayuda Shannon

-Dime para que soy bueno

-Necesito que hoy en la noche, saques a Sophie del departamento que comparte junto a Margot

-Ah ya veo, Jared Leto perderá hoy su virginidad con Margot Robbie. Si es así, debo evacuar a todo el edificio, no solo a Sophie

-No la dejaré en silla de ruedas, quiero que sea algo tierno y bonito para los dos.

-Quien eres tú? Quítate la máscara y dime dónde está mi hermano Jared

-Estoy hablando en serio Shannon

-Está bien, claro que puedo, de hecho ayer hablé con ella y le dije que deberíamos vernos pronto

-Perfecto, necesito otro favor, dame el número de teléfono de Sophia.

Pasaron las horas y los planes estaban saliendo tal como yo quería, eran las nueve de la noche, Shannon y yo estábamos en camino para ver a nuestras chicas. Sophie abrió la puerta.

 **MARGOT POV**

El hecho de pensar en mi primera noche en mi propia cama con Jared Leto, sonaba sacado de mis sueños más locos. Sonó el timbre y sabía que eran ellos, me sorprendió ver que Jared no llevaba su mano vendada.

-Hola! –Jared me tomó en sus brazos y me dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

-Cómo está mi cuñada? –preguntó Shannon y Jared lo golpeó en el brazo.

-Muy bien Shannimal y tu?

-Ansioso por salir

-Me alegra tanto que salgas con Sophie! Jared, que pasó con tu mano? Pensé que debías llevarla vendada más tiempo

-Ya estaba aburrido de la venda, además vi mi mano y estaba mejor, no la necesito

-Está mintiendo Margot, necesitaba tener su mano libre para poder hacerse…

-Cállate Shannon, que mentiras dices! – Jared lo empujó pero sonrió.

Mi estimado Mister J llevaba 3 maletas grandes, no pensé que traería tanto equipaje. No pude evitar decirle:

-Vaya, tienes más ropa que yo! -el me miró y puso cara de inocente

-Después no tendrás como sacarlo de tu casa Margot –comentó Shannon

-Mira que risa me da! –le respondió Jared en tono serio.

Sophie apareció desde su cuarto y saludó a los hermanos. Nos sentamos en los sillones y conversamos sobre lo bien que estuvo la reunión en Warner, hasta que mi amiga dijo:

-Necesito que me acompañes a hablar con el conserje Margot, dijo que vino la empresa de las cámaras de seguridad y necesitan que bajes a firmar unos papeles

-Ok bajemos

En el ascensor apareció su instinto de mejor amiga reportera y me interrogó:

-Se nota que tu futuro novio está loco por ti, te imaginas un Mini Leto-Robbie?

-Wuoh, detente… llevo unos pocos días saliendo con él y ya estas planeando mi boda y los hijos que tendría con Jared? –no pude evitar reír

-Pero imagínate, serían bebés con ojos azules

-Sophia Kerr, estas completamente loca –reí y le despeiné con cariño. A pesar de que estaba loca, me daba ternura pensar en un "Mini Jared" de profundos ojos azules.

Llegamos al primer piso y vi a Robert, el encargado de la seguridad en nuestro departamento y sus alrededores.

-Buenas noches Señorita Margot, ayer vino la empresa que maneja su alarma de seguridad para renovar contrato y me pidieron que dejara firmado estos papeles.

El señor puso unos 20 papeles frente a mí y debía firmarlos todos.

-Uf, Ok… trataré de hacerlo rápido.

 **SHANNON POV**

En el departamento, Jared corría de un lado a otro como si fuera Campanita en busca de Peter Pan, entraba y salía de la pieza de Margot cada 10 segundos. Sacó de una de sus maletas una bolsa con mucho cuidado y la llevo a la habitación. Luego volvió a su maleta, sacó otra bolsa, su guitarra y un encendedor.

-Vas a recrear el supuesto "incendio" del otro día bro?

-No tengo tiempo para tus bromas –no me lo dijo enojado así que me reí.

-Shannon, ayúdame…envíale un mensaje a Sophia, pregúntale si Margot sigue ocupada con los supuestos papeles.

-Claro, mientras tanto ponte aceite en el cuerpo y le haces un baile tipo Magic Mike.

-Muy gracioso, Mister J está orgulloso de tu humor –respondió con ironía.

-Lo se

-Sirve de algo y afíname la guitarra por favor –me ordenó.

-A sus órdenes campanita, digo... querido hermano –dije burlándome

-Haré como que no escuché eso, solo porque me caes bien.

-Jared, mamá ya sabe de la chica Wall Street

-No le he contado nada, es muy pronto -respondió

-No fue una pregunta Jared, fue una afirmación, yo le conté ayer.

-QUE?! –gritó y corrió hacia mí.

-Ayer hablamos por video llamada y me preguntó qué hay de nuevo, solo le conté la verdad, no te enojes

-Tendré que arreglar eso mañana

-Mamá quiere nietos pronto, así que deberías aplicarte

-Vaya, veo que hoy es tu noche de decir bromas –dijo riendo.

El celular de Jared sonó, mi instinto de curiosidad me obligó a tomar su teléfono y vi las notificaciones.

-Tienes mensajes nuevos de la niña Kaufman.

-Jesús, lo que menos necesito en estos momentos es leer sus mensajes –respondió

-Yo me encargaré campanita

Desbloqueé su Iphone, abrí el whatsapp y me metí al chat de Valery Kaufman, me dio risa al ver que era un monologo de ella, solo habían mensajes de la chica y Jared no le respondía nada. A pesar de todo, sentía pena por ella porque era una jovencita de unos 22 años y era buena persona.

 **Whatsapp**

 ** _Valery Kaufman:_**

 _Jared! Estoy en New York, espero poder verte cuando estés en Norte América, te extraño mucho, un beso!_

 ** _Nota de voz de Shannon:_**

 _Valery soy Shannon, escucha, Jared no quiere herir tus sentimientos, pero él ya no está disponible para ti, está ocupado. Es mejor que no le escribas más, él no te ha respondido para no ilusionarte. Cuídate mucho y éxito para ti._

 ** _*Fin del Chat*_**

Aprovechando que estaba con el celular de mi hermano, me metí a su twitter y escribí _: "Alguien tiene un remedio casero para la diarrea?"_

Mi dosis bromista del día ya estaba consumada. Recibí un mensaje de Sophie que decía: _"Margot ya está terminando de firmar, necesito que bajes y dile a Jared que la espere listo" "Baja mi cartera y mi chaqueta por favor Shann"_

 **MARGOT POV**

Me distraía que el celular de mi amiga sonaba muy seguido, cuando por fin terminé de firmar todos los papeles se los entregué al conserje y me despedí.

Justo en ese momento vi a Shannon corriendo hacia nosotras.

-Sophie, llamé al club nocturno y ya se está llenando el sector VIP, vámonos, traje tu cartera y tu chaqueta –dijo muy apurado

-Shann, porque tanta prisa? Todo bien? –pregunté preocupada.

-Sí, todo bien

-Nos vemos Margot! Cuídate, te quiero! –Sophie me dio un fuerte abrazo y se fue.

Subí por el ascensor y pensé en Jared, estaríamos solo en el departamento, quería "consumar" la pasión que sentíamos, pero sentía mucha vergüenza, él me gustaba de verdad y no quería arruinar nada. Abrí la puerta y no vi a Jared por ningún lado, fui a mi habitación y me detuve, parpadeé muchas veces para confirmar lo que veían mis ojos, no lo podía creer…

*FIN*

MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS por las reviews y los mensajes :D hubo una review que fanfiction no me deja responder porque no esta registrada la usuaria, pero la leí y muchas gracias por seguir la historia :)


	16. Por Fin

**Hola de nuevo queridos/as lectores/as! Demoré más días en publicar este episodio porque tenía que quedar bien escrito (no daré spoilers pero ya verán porque jaja)**

 **Aparecen algunas canciones en este capítulo, para que armen un "ambiente"mientras leen :) en youtube están con el mismo nombre que las escribí acá.**

 **"** **Por fin"**

 **MARGOT POV**

Mi cama estaba cubierta de pétalos de rosa, la habitación estaba iluminada por velas que estaban en mis dos veladores, en mi escritorio para leer y mi mesa con espejo que uso para maquillarme.

De repente comenzó a sonar una canción que me encantaba "Can't help falling in love with you" (no puedo dejar de enamorarme de ti) de Elvis Presley. Definitivamente Jared estaba jugando todas tus cartas muy bien.

-Sorpresa Margot –dijo el guapo de ojos azules mientras aparecía en el marco de la puerta de mi baño en suit. Llevaba solamente unos jeans algo rotos, torso desnudo y estaba descalzo.

-Jared esto es lo más lindo que me han hecho, está sacado de un sueño.

-Hoy es nuestra primera noche y debe ser especial, te lo mereces.

-Ahora entiendo, tus hadas madrinas me engañaron y te ayudaron.

-Así es Harley

-Vaya, ya me parecía sospechoso tener que firmar tantos papeles a estas horas de la noche.

-Valió la pena?

-Totalmente.

Me tomó de la cintura y me acercó a su cálido cuerpo. Yo estaba con un vestido color rojo, era algo corto, dejaba ver gran parte de mis piernas. Rodeé su cuello con mis brazos, puse mis pies en puntillas y nos quedamos mirando frente a frente, rocé mi nariz con la suya mientras sus ojos seguían con atención cada uno de mis movimientos.

Con su pulgar derecho toco mis labios y lo siguiente que sentí fueron sus labios en los míos. Fue el beso más profundo que nos habíamos dado, su lengua entro con ansiedad en mi boca, jugando con la mía, que también lo buscaba con insaciables ganas. Debo ser sincera, al principio cuando vi la sorpresa solo tenía pensamientos tiernos y románticos en mi mente, pero cuando lo vi ahí en mi habitación vestido estilo "Christian Grey", mis hormonas llegaron a su punto más alto y lo único que quería era que me destrozara, al diablo con la delicadeza.

Cuando nos separamos por falta de aire le pregunté:

-Ya se arregló tu mano?

-Afortunadamente sí, es mi mano más valiosa

\- A sí? Por qué?

\- Es con la que doy placer

-La sabes usar bien? -pregunté en tono coqueto

-Déjame ver si entendí, dices que yo, Jared Leto, no se masturbar mujeres?

-Por algo debe ser que todas te duran tan poco –lo provoqué a propósito.

-Yo creo que te gustaría probar mis habilidades –sentí que con sus manos subió un poco mi vestido.

-Yo creo que a ti te gustaría intentar complacerme –me alejé de él y esperé su respuesta.

-Apostamos algo? -preguntó

-Ok, quiero una pizza.

-Me parece justo pero aburrido.

-Y si tu ganas?

-Me conformo con que me ayudes a cumplir una fantasía.

-Estoy de acuerdo, trato hecho—accedí a su propuesta.

-Así aprovecho de calentar los motores de mi Harley –me guiño un ojo.

-Jared! De donde sacas esas frases –me reí tanto que tuve que cerrar los ojos.

-Sabe que es lo cómico Señorita Robbie? Siempre terminamos cayendo en esto de las frases perversas y en doble sentido.

-Con la diferencia que ahora podremos llevarlas a la vida real Mister J.

-Jared subió con lentitud mi vestido, rozando sus dedos contra mis piernas mientras lo hacía, tomo con sus pulgares y dedos índice el borde de mi ropa interior y los fue jalando hacia abajo con delicadeza hasta que llegaron al suelo.

-Siéntate –dijo apuntando al borde de la cama

-Cómo digas –obedecí.

Él se puso de rodillas en el suelo, frente a las mías. Puso sus manos en mis piernas e intentó separarlas, pero me dio mucha vergüenza, me sentía sin experiencia en comparación con él, no nos habíamos visto desnudos y dentro de los próximos segundos le entregaría un primer plano de mi "cosita" a sus ojos azules.

-No puedo ingresar ahí adentro si no me abres el camino.

-No es que no quiera, tengo muchas ganas de hacerlo contigo Jared pero estoy muy nerviosa, es como si fuera mi primera vez, no sé qué me pasa.

-Hagamos algo pequeña rubia, tengo una idea

-Cuál es?

-Me recostaré al lado tuyo en la cama, pondré mi mano en tu vientre e iré bajando hasta llegar ahí, sin tener que despegar mis ojos de los tuyos, hasta que pierdas la vergüenza.

-Me parece buena idea

Con agilidad se puso de pie y se acostó a mi lado, quedamos mirando el techo pocos segundos y él suspiró.

-Debes pensar que soy una niñita –puse cara triste

-Si de verdad pensara eso, no haría esto contigo –puso su mano sobre mi estómago y sentí que subió mi vestido sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos.

Se puso de lado, apoyado en su hombro izquierdo, posó con delicadeza su mano derecha sobre mi zona más frágil. Al mismo tiempo me daba besos alternando mi oreja y mi cuello, esos besos hicieron que arqueara levemente la espalda.

-Me vas a matar –dije

-Solo quiero matarte de placer Margot

-Insisto en que has leído mucho las cincuentas sombras de grey

-Ahí vamos de nuevo con nuestros chistes en doble sentido –besó mi mejilla.

-Es inevitable no reírme contigo Jared, me haces bien –le di un corto beso en los labios.

Sin previo aviso, posó la huella de su "dedo del medio" en mi entrada, él se dio cuenta que estaba más que excitada.

-Hubo una inundación en su puerta Señorita Robbie

-Fue culpa de un huracán llamado Jared Leto, no es mi culpa.

-No se preocupe, el huracán se hará cargo en este mismo momento por lo causado

Por fin introdujo con lentitud el mismo dedo en mi interior, sentía que estaba en llamas. Se sentía exquisito su dedo en mí, sus manos eran grandes, por lo tanto sus dedos eran gruesos, dignos de un macho alfa.

Su dedo ingresó al máximo de profundidad posible, solté un gemido involuntario, Jared sonrió contra mi cuello y me tapé la cara, nunca había estado tan sonrojada.

-Por qué estás tan roja Harley? juro que no he mirado hacia abajo, solo mis dedos me guían… pero si no quieres hacerlo, lo entenderé

-Es lo que más quiero –cuando le dije eso, junté todo el valor que tenía en algún lugar de mi ser, me senté arriba de él y sentí el roce de sus pantalones en mi zona. Agarré con fuerza sus manos y las puse arriba de su cabeza sin dejar de afirmarlas, dejándolo inmovilizado.

-Tengo miedo en estos momentos –me dijo

-Deberías tener muchísimo miedo

Comencé a besarlo con pasión, dejé atrás la vergüenza y liberé todo el desorden que tenían mis hormonas desde que Jared apareció en mi vida. Bese su pecho hasta llegar a su abdomen, besé cada centímetro de músculo que tenía ahí. Llegué a su cinturón y di una "mirada traviesa" que de seguro usaría para darle vida a Harley Quinn en unos días más. Él me miró con curiosidad y dijo:

-Siento un Deja Vú

-Creo que yo también

Saqué con velocidad su cinturón, desabroché el botón y bajé el cierre de su pantalón, dejando a la vista el color azul de sus boxers. Luego me separé de él para poder bajar sus jeans, cuando lo hice los tiré lejos.

-Esos son mis jeans favoritos –me puso cara triste

-Pero no los necesitarás por muchas horas

Las canciones románticas de Elvis seguían sonando pero sentía que no calzaban con el cambio de rumbo que tuvo la situación. Fui a buscar mi celular y puse una de mis canciones favoritas "Scandalous" de Mis-teeq.

-Realmente estoy aterrado Margot, vas a abusar de mí? –bromeó y tapó su pecho con sus manos.

-Probablemente –reí.

Respiré profundo y mientras él me observaba desde la cama, quité las tiras del vestido de mis hombros y lo dejé caer hasta mis tobillos. Creo que la valentía de Harley se estaba apoderando de mí o algo así. Jared se quedó con la boca abierta y me comió con los ojos, quedándose pegado en mis pechos.

Me acerqué a él y seguía mudo, me acosté a su lado y enseguida su boca se unió con la mía. Sentí que Jared estaba empezando a bajarse los boxers mientras me besaba

-Me está causando dolor, necesita más espacio –me dijo apuntando hacía su enorme erección.

-Hazlo, ya no aguanto más –respondí.

Lo seguí besando y a los segundos sentí su bien dotado miembro contra mi vientre.

-Crees que eso cabe dentro mío? –dije temerosa pero en broma.

-Te gustaría intentarlo?

Esta vez Jared tomó el control pero fue muy tierno y delicado, abrió mi cama, me invitó a acostarme junto a él y quedamos tapados entre mis sábanas rojas.

Mi canción había terminado y sonó la canción que venía después ( Romeo & Juliet – Classic Guitar Moods) Se puso encima de mío, apoyado en sus codos para no dejar todo su peso en mí. Estábamos completamente desnudos y se me pararon los pelos al sentir su piel contra la mía.

-Confías en mí? –me sonrió

-Claro que sí, estaré bien

Cerré los ojos, su cuerpo se apegó más a mi y sentí que se posó justo en mi entrada. Puse mis manos en la parte baja de su espalda en modo de aprobación para que continuara… hasta que lo hizo, me penetro y solté un gemido. Sentí un leve dolor que se transformó en un espasmo de placer.

-Quiero ver tus ojos – quitó un mechón de mi pelo que caía en mi rostro.

Mientras nos mirábamos, salió de mi interior para volver a entrar, esta vez fue con menos lentitud y más profundo. Siguió con más fuerza y a un ritmo cada vez más rápido. Trataba de no gemir pero era imposible, nuestras miradas se separaron porque él descansó su frente en contra mi hombro. Me estremecí al escuchar que el también liberó un leve gemido e involuntariamente enterré mis uñas en su espalda. Jared habló con voz entre cortada.

-Cuando…me dibujen los tatuajes… para el Joker.. van a preguntarme… que ha pasado en mi espalda –ambos nos reímos y nos besamos ahogando nuestros ruidos de placer.

-A mí me van a preguntar por qué camino cojeando, es muy grande para mí –no pude evitar sonrojarme.

Los movimientos pélvicos de Jared eran cada vez más frenéticos y con fuerza. Seguimos así, cambiando posiciones de vez en cuando, descansando a ratos para acariciarnos y darnos besos en diferentes partes de nuestro cuerpo. Llegamos al clímax un par de veces, la primera vez nos vinimos juntos y la segunda yo me quedé atrás por unos 10 segundos. . Por fin yo era totalmente suya en todo sentido de la palabra.

Quedamos agotados y nos acomodamos para dormir, no nos decíamos nada pero no era necesario, solo con mirarnos nos bastaba para comunicarnos. Puse mi cara en contra de su pecho y él acariciaba con ternura mi pelo y mis hombros. Me acomodé para escuchar los latidos de su corazón, cerré los ojos y esa fue mi música perfecta para comenzar a dormir.

*FIN*

 _ **Bueno, la primera vez de estas bellas personas debía ser tierno... ya vendrán momentos más subidos de tono entre estos dos :O**_

 _ **P.D: Un aplauso para Sophie y Shannon por ayudar a Jared jajaja.**_


	17. Corazón Feliz

**Hola queridos lectores/as! No puedo creer que la historia va en casi 600 lecturas! gracias a los/as que la siguen :)**

 **Demoré en subir capítulo, pero creo que éste vale por 2. Hace dos días vi Suicide Squad y me encantó, aunque me decepcionó que Jared aparece muy poco, a pesar de eso me divertí mucho. Si quieren dejen review y la podemos comentar :)**

 **Saludos y disfruten el nuevo capítulo!**

 ** _-Vale_**

 ** _"CORAZÓN FELIZ"_**

 **JARED POV**

El despertar luego de la romántica y agitada noche que tuve con mi "aún no novia" Margot, fue increíble y yo sonreía como un estúpido, mi corazón estaba loco pero feliz. La miré por varios minutos, pero mis necesidades naturales me llamaban así que tuve que ir al baño, vi la hora en un pequeño reloj que había en el lavamanos y eran las 9 AM.

Sonó el timbre, fui hacia la puerta, miré por el ojillo, vi a un hombre con uniforme de cartero y venía con una caja que decía "Margot Robbie" finalmente abrí la puerta con confianza.

-Hola buenos días señor –dijo el cartero

-Hola, qué tal?

-Traigo una encomienda para la Señorita Robbie

-Gracias, yo se la entregaré.

-Gracias a usted, hasta pronto –respondió mientras me pasaba la caja

A pesar de que mi nivel de curiosidad era alto, decidí no abrir la caja hasta que Margot despertara. Me estaba dando cuenta que era muy buena para dormir, al igual como yo soy bueno en... bien, esa es otra historia.

El tiempo estaba a mi favor, me sentía muy contento como para seguir durmiendo así que me puse a preparar el desayuno. Escuché que Margot murmuraba algo, volví a la habitación y estaba hablando dormida, decía algo así como: "es mío, no tuyo"

No entendí a qué se refería, terminó de hablar y se puso a dormir boca abajo, cuando se dio vuelta, su cuerpo arrastro parte de la sábana dejando al aire su maravilloso trasero y sus piernas.

Tomé aire, conté hasta 10, invoqué al Jared inocente que vivía en algún rincón de mi alma y volví a taparla, nadie quiere que Harley se resfríe.

 **MARGOT POV**

Desperté y seguía con un poco de sueño, el hombre me dejó sin energías pero vi la hora y eran las 11 AM, había dormido lo suficiente. A lo lejos escuché una bella y afinada voz que cantaba desde la cocina, era la voz de Jared. Pude distinguir que canción era:

"Volare, oh oh  
Cantare, oh oh oh  
Nel blu dipinto di blu  
Felice di stare lassu"

Reí al notar con la felicidad que cantaba, me levanté sin meter ruido, improvisé un vestido con la sábana roja y fui caminando en puntillas hasta llegar a la cocina, él no se dio cuenta de mi presencia porque me estaba dando la espalda, así que lo observé en silencio por unos minutos. Estaba desnudo de la cintura para arriba, solo tenía puesto un pantalón de buzo negro y como siempre, andaba descalzo.

Con una mano hacía girar en el aire los panqueques que se preparaban en el sartén y con otra mano regulaba el fuego. Luego dejó un panqueque calentándose mientras servía agua caliente en unas tazas rojas, por el olor que salía supe que era café.

-Hasta que hora durará su sicopateo Señorita Robbie?

-Cuando te diste cuenta de que desperté?

-Cuando escuché una pequeña risita que venía desde tu habitación.

-¿Qué vamos a desayunar Chef Leto ?

-Vamos a desayunar el "desayuno post noche romántica" el mejor desayuno de todos.

-Me parece muy rico, cómo tu.

-Gracias por la dosis de ego matutina –me tiró un beso mientras ponía los panqueques en un plato.

De nuevo me dio la espalda para lavar los utensilios que usó para cocinar. Me acerqué a él y lo abracé por detrás, apoyando mi cara en su espalda.

-Anoche fue increíble Jared, gracias –besé su espalda

-Gracias? Yo soy el que debo agradecer que una mujer como tu fije en mi –se dio vuelta y quedamos frente a frente, sus manos afirmaron mi cara.

-Creo que me gustas mucho –dije

-Creo? No estas segura entonces? –me respondió haciendo un tierno puchero.

-Claro que estoy segura! Nunca me había gustado tanto alguien –le respondí sonriendo y acariciando su espalda baja.

Jared acercó su boca a la mía y nos besamos con suavidad, después de la noche pasada, mis labios habían quedado sensibles entre tantos besos y mordidas que le dio a mis labios. Cuando nos separamos me dijo:

-Antes de que me olvide, llegó una caja con tu nombre, la puedo abrir contigo?

-Si pones esa cara de gato con botas, sabes que no puedo decirte que no

Él fue a buscar la caja que había dejado sobre una pequeña mesa y le dejó en mis manos. La abrí y enseguida supe lo que era.

-Me llegó el libreto! Por fin ha llegado! –grité emocionada mientras lo sacaba de la caja. Eran muchas páginas, en la portada decía "Suicide Squad – Harley Quinn"

-Increíble! De seguro a mí también me ha llegado a… ups, hay un problema –dijo Jared con enorme cara de preocupación.

-Qué pasa? Por qué esa cara?

-Cuando me ofrecieron el papel del Joker, hace un año atrás, me pidieron mi dirección para enviarme el libreto o cualquier cosa que yo pueda necesitar. Pero no me gusta dar mi dirección así que di la dirección de la novia que yo tenía en ese entonces.

Broma? Jared dio la dirección de otra mujer y de seguro ella tenía su libreto en sus manos en estos momentos, por lo tanto él tendría que ver a su ex para pedírselo.

-Eso significa que tendrás que verla?

JARED POV

-Claro que no linda, puedo mandar a Shannon para que se lo pida, no hay problema. Desayunemos? –dije para cambiar de tema.

Desayunamos mientras Margot leía algunas páginas del guion, así que nos entretuvimos imaginando como quedarían algunas escenas.

-Mira, aquí nos tenemos que besar otra vez, tenemos varios besos a lo largo de la película.

-Lo bueno es que nuestros besos serán muy reales Harley –dije guiñándole.

-A pesar de lo poco profesional que suena eso, me encanta Mister J.

Cuando terminamos de desayunar me puse de pie para ir a ducharme, cuando estaba entrando su teléfono sonó.

-Jared! Te están llamando

-Contesta tú por favor! Necesito una ducha rápido

-Lo haré

 **MARGOT POV**

El celular de Jared decía: "Mamá" vaya, hablaría con mi suegra, aunque aún no lo era oficialmente, él aún no me pide que sea su novia.

-Alo? –dije

-Hola? Con quien hablo?

-Con Margot, una amiga de Jared

-Ah! Tú eres la chica Wall Street! Shannon me habló sobre ti –respondió, era muy amable su tono de voz.

-Sí, creo que esa soy yo –reí al imaginar a Shann contándole las novedades de Jared.

-Me encantaría conocerte, te busqué en google y eres muy bella, ya voy a hablar con Jared para decirle que no se le ocurra meter la pata.

-No se preocupe, él se porta muy bien conmigo, es maravilloso

-No me trates de "usted" dime Constance.

-Mucho gusto Constance, puedes decirme como quieras, aunque prefiero Margot y no "chica Wall Street" esas son cosas de Shannon –ambas reímos, su risa era muy simpática y contagiosa.

-Bien Margot, un gusto también, ven a tomar té algún día con mi hijo

-Feliz voy, espero conocerte pronto… le diré a Jared que lo llamaste.

-Muchas gracias linda, nos vemos!

-Gracias a ti, nos vemos!

La mamá de Jared se escuchaba increíblemente tierna, pero Jared debía decidir cuándo presentármela, quizás es muy pronto aún. El celular volvió a sonar y esta vez era Shannon. Antes de que yo dijera "Alo" el habló primero.

-Hey bro, desde el club de baile se escuchaban sus gritos, al fin dejaste de ser virgen, ya estabas viejo para seguir siendo tan puro e inocente.

-Shannon soy yo –dije riéndome

-Ops, lo siento chica Wall Street, dime... cómo te ha ido con ese viejo?

-Muy bien, gracias a ti y a Sophie que lo ayudaron.

-Para eso estamos! Para seguir las órdenes del Jefe Leto. En fin, dile a Jared que lo llamé. Ah... Estaba olvidando algo, invité a Sophie a quedarse conmigo en el hotel por tiempo indefinido, decidimos darles privacidad.

\- Que sacrificio más grande debe ser eso para ti no? –dije con ironía y con risa en mi voz.

-No diré nada el respecto, soy inocente querida cuñada. Por favor dile a mi hermano que lo llamé

\- Ok lo haré, cuídate Shann, saludos a Sophie, dile que le escribiré en un rato.

-Ok, le diré. Cuídense, un abrazo a ambos

-Adiós! Igual a ti

Jared salió del baño y tuve la sensación de que un dios griego estaba frente a mí, su pelo mojado caía sobre su frente. Me quedé mirándolo casi sin pestañear y mi mente se llenó de los momentos que habíamos vivido anoche.

-Que miras pequeña rubia? No te gusta la toalla? Puedo quitármela si quieres –dejó caer la toalla, fingiendo que fue accidental.

-Ups, se me calló –dijo con mirada inocente

Fingí que me tapaba los ojos, pero seguía viendo a través de mis dedos. Me acerqué a él, mi mano derecha agarró con rudeza sus bolas y lo jalé hacía mi.

-Ouch, con cuidado –me dijo en el oído y sonrió contra mi cabello.

-Siempre te gusta tentarme Leto, me pones a prueba o qué?

-Aún no sabes lo mucho que puedo llegar a tentarte –respondió

-Sabes algo Jared? Rezar no es la única cosa que hago de rodillas.

-No conocía ese lado perverso tuyo, anoche vi solo un adelanto.

Besé su boca con intensidad, agarrando su pelo entre mis manos y jalándolo aún más cerca de mí. Fui besando su cuello, sus hombros, su músculoso pecho, su esculpido abdomen y noté que ya tenía su famosa erección lista para atacar.

La rodeé con mis manos, besé la punta varias veces para hacerlo sufrir.

-Recuerda que las personas de cuarenta y tantos años, tenemos el riesgo de morir de un paro cardíaco –dijo con una risa nerviosa.

-Entonces tengo tu corazón en mis manos?

-Así es, es tuyo

Dicho eso, lo fui introduciendo en mi boca, lamentablemente no cabía entero, pero nada que la práctica no pudiera arreglar. Fui aumentando el ritmo, entrando y saliendo, me daba vergüenza escuchar el sonido de mi saliva en su erección, pero cada vez sentía menos.

La respiración de Jared aumentó, sus manos tomaron con delicadeza mi cabeza y sus dedos se enredaron en mi pelo, lo miré a los ojos e instantáneamente soltó un sonoro gemido.

-Me mata que me mires –dijo

-Me encanta mirarte –respondí para respirar por mi boca un momento, mientras mi mano la reemplazaba a gran velocidad.

-Ya estoy cerca, no pares –me rogó

-A sus órdenes Mister J –volví a trabajar con mi boca.

-Sigue así, es perfecto.

Continué con el mismo ritmo hasta que sentí que su cuerpo se contrajo y su respiración era cada vez más entre cortada.

-Si quieres puedes alejar tu boca, no quiero incomodarte –me sugirió.

Con mi dedo índice le hice un gesto de "no", no me molestaba que se viniera en mi boca, todo lo contrario. Pasaron muy pocos segundos e hizo lo que yo esperaba, mi boca se llenó de su sabor y lo disfruté.

-Nunca lo había sentido con tanta intensidad –dijo después de suspirar y soltar un corto seguí de rodillas y me dediqué a observar su reacción.

Los días con Jared pasaban muy rápido, durante el día veíamos películas, conversábamos sobre cualquier cosa que pasaba por nuestra mente, me enseñaba a tocar guitarra o lo escuchaba cantar, tenía una voz perfecta. Durante las noches, a veces nos quedábamos dormidos enseguida o en otras ocasiones dejábamos un huracán en mi cama.

Así se fue el tiempo, hasta que llegó el día de empezar a filmar en la película. Llegamos a un acuerdo de mantener lo nuestro en secreto, era algo tan bonito que queríamos dejarlo para nosotros. Pero no teníamos problema con que lo supieran nuestras amistades más cercanas o personas con las cuales compartiéramos mucho tiempo, como por ejemplo nuestros compañeros de Suicide Squad.

*FIN*

 **AVISO: en los siguientes episodios, haré mención a escenas de la película Suicide Squad, en caso de los que aún no la ven, es posible que lean algún "spoiler" por ahí.**


	18. Primer Día

**NOTICIAS!**

 **Hola a todos! para hacer de esto algo más entretenido, hice una página en insta** **para subir fotos y videos que apoyen la historia, como por ejemplo:**

 **Jared y Margot dándose un beso, Margot haciendo el desayuno, Jared despertando, fotos de Sophia, Shannon, Valery, etc. En caso de que quieran seguir la cuenta, deben visitar mi perfil porque fanfiction no me deja poner links aquí :(**

 **Pd: véanla cuando ya hayan leído la última actualización para no ver spoilers jaja, en este caso (14 de Agosto del 2016) es la última.**

 **Muchos saludos y gracias por seguir fielmente la historia :)**

 **-Vale**

 **"** **Primer Día"**

 **MARGOT POV**

Llevábamos un par de días en un hotel de Vancouver, Canadá. Una de las novedades más destacadas, era que Jared estaba sin cejas y con el pelo rubio, casi blanco gracias a la decoloración, porque era la única forma de que el pelo verde se impregnara en su cabello.

Lo único desagradable que ha ocurrido, fue el plan que armamos para que Jared pudiera obtener su guion de la película, que estaba en las manos de su ex novia. En síntesis: Shannon viajó acompañado de Sophie hasta el país de esa chica (Rusia), la misión de recuperar el guion estaba en manos de mi mejor amiga y mi no-oficial cuñado.

 ***Flashback***

 **SHANNON POV**

Estaba feliz de vivir unas mini vacaciones con Sophia, pagadas por mi querido hermano de hormonas inquietas. Pero llevaba una enorme tarea, obtener el guion que tenía la niña Kaufman. Recién había salido de la escuela pero ya hacía maldades y era una ex novia loca. En fin, cuando eres hermano mayor, tienes el deber de arreglar las metidas de pata del inocente bebé Jared.

Llegamos a su casa en Moscow, Rusia, ella nos abrió la puerta, en cuanto me vio, la intentó cerrar pero puse mi mano para evitarlo.

-Así saludas a tu ex cuñado? –pregunté mientras entraba sin permiso a su casa, Sophie me siguió.

-Solamente te entregaré el guion si Jared vuelve conmigo –en ese momento intervino la hermosa Sophie:

-Escúchame perra loca, Jared no está interesado en ti, ahora es la pareja de mi mejor amiga, así que no pongas las cosas más difíciles y entréganos el maldito guion si no quieres que te rompa la cara.

Creo que en ese momento me enamoré de Sophia, me gustan las mujeres rudas. Incluso yo temí por su actitud. Valery se asustó, después de todo, era una niña.

Se fue hacia una habitación de su casa y volvió con el guion en sus manos.

-Lo siento Shannon, fui una estúpida, dile a Jared que me perdone

-Claro que lo hará, ahora debemos irnos. –sin decir nada más, nos fuimos de su casa y mi "misión imposible" estaba cumplida. Me sentía como un detective privado o como Sherlock Holmes, acompañado de su secuaz, mi nombre de detective podría ser "Shannaconda". Okey…si, debo dejar de ver tanta televisión.

Llamé a Jared para contarle que logré mi tarea:

-Misión cumplida querido hermano sin cejas, me debes unos panqueques vegetarianos y el dinero que gasté en el cargador de mi computadora Mac.

 ***Fin del Flashback***

 **MARGOT POV**

Por fin había llegado el inicio de la grabación de "Suicide Squad".El primer día desperté con mi alarma del celular a las 7 AM, vi una nota en lado en que dormía Jared que decía:

 _"_ _No pude seguir durmiendo así que fui al set, necesito prepararme psicológicamente. Nos vemos en la noche en nuestra habitación, te quiero mucho"_

No entendí porque escribió "nos vemos en la noche…" acaso se le olvidó que hoy debemos grabar una escena juntos? De todos modos sonreí por leer el "te quiero mucho". Me di una larga ducha, me vestí con el buzo más cómodo y sencillo que encontré, porque en el set debía estar vestida como Harley Quinn todo el día.

Llegué al set aproximadamente a las 8:30 AM, fui acompañada por Sophie porque gracias a mi sugerencia, mi representante Peter estaba de vacaciones. Nos recibió un estilista, era un hombre mayor, de unos 50 años.

-Buenos días Margot, soy James, el encargado de tus peinados

-Hola James, mucho gusto –estrechamos manos y luego saludó a Sophie.

-Yo me encargaré del peinado y después dos maquilladoras se encargarán de dibujar los tatuajes en tu cuerpo y hacer tus uñas.

-Genial, estoy muy ansiosa

-Yo también estoy ansioso, mi hija menor dice que serás su personaje favorito.

Le sonreí y le di las gracias, se notaba que era muy amable. Fuimos al sector en donde estaban las salas de maquillaje y peinado, me senté en una silla que decía mi nombre y me entregué a los expertos.

Pasaron tres horas hasta que ya estaba lista con mi vestuario incluido, me miré al espejo y me costaba reconocerme. Pero no usé mi vestuario común de Harley, ese día grabaríamos una escena en donde estoy en un club de baile, por lo tanto debía usar un vestido con rombos negros y dorados, era extremadamente corto y brillante. Me aconsejaron usar una bata sobre mi vestuario para no correr el riesgo de mancharlo, lo hice y salí a tomar aire.

Estaba caminando y me encontré con Will, éramos grandes amigos desde hace mucho tiempo gracias a que actuamos juntos en "Focus" hace un par de años. Cada oportunidad que teníamos de conversar, la aprovechábamos y moríamos de risa.

-Has visto a Jared vestido y maquillado como el Joker? –me preguntó Will

-Aún no, recién es el primer día de rodaje así que pronto llegará el momento.

-Qué escena te toca hoy Margot?

-Una con Jared, esa escena en donde el Joker y Harley están en un club de baile, o algo así.

-Perfecto, recuerdo que leí esa escena en el guion.

Mientras seguíamos conversando, un hombre alto y desconocido se acercó a nosotros, estaba vestido con un terno formal negro y tenía una caja plateada entre sus manos, lo primero que dijo fue:

-Vengo de parte de Mister J

-Em., ok…. Guardias! –gritó Will

-No, no… dígame, lo envió Jared? –pregunté

-No, me envió Mister J, dijo que le entregara este regalo, en honor a su relación –dijo el desconocido.

-Vaya, Jared se está tomando esto muy enserio –dijo Will

-Así parece, bien… veamos que trajo –frente a mí, el hombre colocó la caja. Afuera tenía pegada una carta que decía lo siguiente:

 ** _Querida Harley Quinn:_**

 ** _Desde la primera vez que te vi, quedé impactado con tu belleza._**

 ** _Sé que te gustan los chocolates, pero ese sería un regalo muy predecible y poco creativo. Así que espero que lo que está dentro de la caja te sorprenda._**

 ** _Con Amor:_**

 ** _Mister J, The Joker_**

Entendí que la carta estaba escrita a modo de juego de parte de Jared, al menos me daba la tranquilidad que estaba escrita con su puño y letra. Abrí la caja y no lo pude creer.

-AAHHHHHH –grité, tiré la caja lejos de mí y me subí a la silla más cercana que encontré.

-Que ha pasado? –grito Will, mientras veía que Jai Courtney y Cara Delevigne corrían hacia mí.

-Rata! Una rata! Jared me envió una rata viva!

-Debes estar bromeando –dijo Will

-Donde está la rata? –preguntó Cara

-Está debajo de la caja negra que está en el suelo, la tiré porque casi me desmayé del susto.

Cara y Jai se acercaron a la caja, la levantaron y vieron a la rata, era negra. Cara la tomó entre sus manos, la acaricio y luego dijo:

-Margot mira! Es muy linda e inofensiva, no te hará daño

-No me gustan los ratones!

-Solo intenta tocarla, además está muy limpia, se nota que viene de una buena tienda de mascotas.

Acepté tocar al pequeño animal, Cara la acercó a mí y le hice cariño, era muy suave y tenía una mirada tierna. Mis ganas iniciales de matar a Jared estaban disminuyendo, pero me tendría que dar explicaciones, en qué estaba pensando cuando se le ocurrió enviarme un regalo así?

-Creo que me la quedaré un tiempo –dije

-Déjanos tomarnos fotos con tu ratita Margot! –pidió Cara

-Claro, no hay problema

Jai y Cara se tomaron muchas selfies, al rato llegó Joel Kinnaman, le explicamos lo sucedido y se unió a la sesión de fotos.

-Tienes que ponerle nombre a esta belleza –sugirió Joel

-Ni si quiera sé si es macho o hembra

-Mientras tanto pongámosle un nombre que sea unisex –sugirió Cara.

-Me parece bien, mientras tanto se llamará "Rat Rat"

Mientras se tomaban las fotos, fui por primera vez a mi remolque, era muy cómodo y bien decorado, Sophie había dejado mis cosas muy ordenadas ahí mientras me cambiaban de look. Saqué mi celular y mis dedos fueron directo a whatsapp.

 ** _Whatsapp_**

Margot: En qué diablos estabas pensando Jared?

Jared: Quién es Jared?

Margot: No juegues conmigo, me has asustado mucho

Jared: Estás hablando con Mister J

Margot: Ok, cómo sea…estás loco, no me gustan los ratones

Jared: Pensé que te gustaría mi regalo Harley

Margot: Esto te costará muy caro

Jared: Si quieres ven a mi remolque y lo negociamos

Dejé de escribir y salí directo a buscar a Jared, no me costó encontrar su remolque porque estaba cerca del mío. Sin tocar la puerta antes de pasar, la abrí y demoré unos segundos en reconocer a la persona que vi frente a mí.

Un escalofrío recorrió todo mi cuerpo, era como una versión malvada pero a la vez muy sexy de Jared. Estaba 100% transformado en el Joker, solo llevaba puesto pantalones, su piel estaba blanca y sus tatuajes dibujados me obligaban a mirar sus músculos, más de lo normal. Lo que más me llamó la atención fue el fuerte color verde de su pelo. Ya estaba casi listo para cuando lo llamaran a salir a escena junto a mí en unos minutos.

-Wow, casi no te reconocí vestido así Jared, que increíble

-Cuando esté en el set, solo existirá Mister J, no hay nadie llamado Jared aquí.

-Crees que jugarás eso conmigo? Si es así, me voy.

\- Que? No, a dónde vas?

-No quiero hacer cosas románticas con usted, Señor Joker, yo estoy con Jared Leto, no puedo ser infiel.

Me dirigí hacia la puerta, la abrí y antes de poner un pie afuera del remolque, mientras le daba la espalda, sentí que su brazo derecho rodeaba mi abdomen para tomarme en brazos alejándome de la salida y sin soltarme pateó la puerta cerrándola con un fuerte portazo. Me dejó de pie frente a un sofá y me dijo:

-Está bien, tú ganas, seré Jared solo contigo, pero no le digas a nadie, quiero armar cierta intriga en el set. Ah y por cierto… te ves muy ardiente con ese vestido.

-Estás loco, pero te apoyaré en tu locura –tomé su cara entre mis manos y besé la punta de su nariz.

-Por qué no fue en mis labios ese beso?

-Porque no podemos arruinar nuestro maquillaje

-Pueden retocarlo, no te preocupes

Besó lentamente mi cuello, tomó mi pelo y se acercó al lóbulo de mi oreja, mordiéndolo con suavidad, yo protestaba falsamente.

-Jared, no me tientes por favor, soy débil, detente…

Alguien tocó la puerta y él fue a ver quién era. Por la voz, supe que se trataba de Sophie.

-Hola Jared, no encontré a Margot en su remolque y supongo que está contigo

-Así es, robé a tu amiga un rato para… charlar.

-Los necesitan en el set de filmación en 5 minutos, ya está todo listo para empezar la escena.

-Gracias nueva mejor amiga, estaremos ahí en unos minutos.

-Los esperan, no demoren –Sophie cerró la puerta y volvimos a quedar solos.

-Harley, tendremos que dejar esto pendiente para la noche, no creas que te has salvado de mi.

*FIN*

 ** _Métanse al instagram para ver las selfies que se tomaron con la ratita de Margot :)_**


	19. Propuestas del Joker

_Hola estimadas/os lectoras/as! como siempre, les doy las gracias por seguir la historia de "Jargot" (ya casi llega a las 2.000 lecturas) amo escribirla, amo a Jared, amo su música y a Margot también la amo jaja. Dejen su review si quieren opinar sobre lo que deseen, siempre respondo todas._

 _-Vale_

 ** _"Propuestas del Joker"_**

 **MARGOT POV**

Llegué al set en donde tenían montado un "club de baile" con decoraciones en color dorado y todo tenía mucho lujo. Me llevé una gran sorpresa cuando vi a mi representante Peter, conversando con David Ayer, el director.

-Peter! –grité y fui a saludarlo, también saludé a David.

-Sé que me diste vacaciones pero quería estar presente en tu primer día, para no perder la tradición.

-Me alegra mucho que estés aquí, siempre es necesario tu apoyo –Peter me sonrió pero luego me miró con sospecha y me dijo:

-Margot tienes marcas rojas en el cuello, parece pintura o maquillaje, le diré a la maquilladora que te las quite.

Mierda, Jared usaba los labios rojos para convertirse en el Joker, cuando me besó en el cuello me dejó las marcas de labial. Jared me miraba desde lejos y me guiño un ojo, una mujer le estaba retocando el maquillaje de los labios. Como no se dio cuenta de las marcas mientras me besaba?

-No te preocupes, yo me encargo –le dije mientras me tapaba con la mano.

-Claro que no, saldrás a escena en 2 minutos, no hay tiempo…es labial lo que tienes ahí?

-No tengo idea, me pasé a llevar con algo quizás.

-Yo diría que fue con algo llamado "Jared Leto" o no?

-No sé de qué hablas

-Mira Margot, nunca me meto en tu vida privada, pero debes ser cautelosa, no te vayas a meter en problemas.

Justo cuando no sabía qué diablos responderle a Peter, alguien me tomó del brazo y me alejó de mi representante, era Cara. Al parecer ella escuchó por accidente la conversación.

-Que linda te ves Margot! tenía muchas ganas de ver esta escena, cuando la leí en el guion la imaginé.

-Me encanta que estés aquí Cara! Espero que te agrade nuestra actuación.

-Bueno.. así que esas marcas tienen nombre de autor: Leto

-No puedo mentirte verdad?

-Nadie puede amiga –Cara sacó de un pequeño bolso toallitas desmaquilladoras y borró el rastro que dejó la boca de Jared en mi cuello.

-Cuéntame Mar, que tal es la situación de Jared?

-Económica?

-No tonta, me refiero a… tu sabes…es bueno en la cama a pesar de tener 40 y tantos?

Qué podía responder? Cara, Jared es un Dios griego bajado del cielo, cada vez que me hace el amor me vuelvo loca, he tenido que guardar reposo algunas veces que me ha dejado casi inválida, me ha hecho gritar de placer como si se acabara el mundo y su espalda tiene marcas de mis rasguños. Incluso mi cama ha estado a punto de romperse muchas veces. Pero solo me limité a responder:

-Es buenísimo.

-Chicos, todos a sus posiciones –gritó David

-Después seguimos hablando! –dijo Cara a modo de despedida y fue a sentarse en el suelo, al lado de una de las cámaras para ver mi escena con Jared en primera fila.

 **JARED POV**

El llamado de David era la señal de que ya estaba todo listo, fui a mi posición. Me senté en un sillón lujoso y afirmaba un bastón, mientras al frente mío estaba sentado otro actor cuyo maquillaje consistía en tatuajes dibujados en todo su rostro. No recordaba su nombre pero era un tipo simpático.

-3,2,1… Acción! –gritó el director

Dije mis primeras líneas y debía mirar a Margot mientras hacía un seductor baile, ella me miraba de reojo. Luego seguí con mis líneas, hablé sobre lo que me causaba Harley:

"…el fuego en mis entrañas, el comezón en mi entre pierna, la única, la inigualable, la infame.. Harley Quinn"

Después de decir eso, hice un silbido para que ella se acercara a nosotros. El caminar de Margot me desconcentraba, era primera vez que me sentía distraído mientras actuaba y eso me emocionaba, me sentía desafiado. Mi siguiente línea era:

-Ven con papi

-Pudín –dijo Margot con su voz de Harley.

-Tú eres mi regalo para este guapo!

-Hola, te gusto? Soy toda tuya –le dijo Margot mientras se sentaba en sus piernas e intentaba besarlo. A pesar de saber que todo era actuación, sentí un poco de celos, pero me ayudó a actuar mejor, porque la intención de la escena era que el Joker sentía celos al ver a su mujer con otro. El hombre tatuado dijo:

-No puedo, ella es tu mujer, Joker.

-Así es –respondí, siguiendo el guion.

Me dieron ganas de decirle: y la chica que le da vida a Harley, se llama Margot Robbie y también es mi mujer, a pesar de que aún no le pido que sea mi novia. Lo último de la escena, era sacar la pistola y dispararle.

-Corten! Excelente, receso de 3 minutos, grabaremos la escena una vez más y luego cambiaremos de locación. -gritó David

Margot se acercó a mí, tocó mi hombro para acercarse a mi oído y me dijo:

-Me distraía que me miraras tan profundamente mientras bailaba

-A mí me distraía verte bailar mientras actuaba, así que estamos a mano –respondí en voz muy baja y guiñándole un ojo.

-Te aconsejo aprovechar esas oportunidades en donde me silbas como un perrito para que yo vaya hacia ti, porque solo sucederá mientras actuamos Mister J.

-Ya veremos Harley, ya veremos…

-Pero me agradó cuando dijiste: "ven con papi" podríamos mantenerlo y usarlo en nuestros momentos privados–sugirió con voz suave.

-Acompañado de esa frase que dices: "soy toda tuya"?

-Ya sabes que soy tuya… y lo seguiré siendo Ja-red –dijo mi nombre separando cada sílaba y con voz alta.

-Shh, baja la voz, no quiero que sepan que contigo no juego a esto de mantenerme en el personaje todo el tiempo.

-Ups, creo que lo había olvidado –dijo fingiendo inocencia pero no pude evitar reír y Margot también rió.

Miré uno de los relojes que ella tenía en el brazo como complemento de su vestuario y ya habían pasado más de 3 minutos. Miré hacia las cámaras y todos nos estaban mirando y sonreían.

-Cada minuto me impresiona más la química que tienen, no queríamos interrumpirlos –dijo David rompiendo el silencio incómodo.

-Bien, una última vez muchachos! Posiciones.

 **MARGOT POV**

Pasaron varias horas hasta que quedamos instalados en otra locación, eran aproximadamente las 10 PM. Lo único que quería era dormir como un bebé en los brazos de Jared y escuchando los latidos de su corazón.

Era el turno de grabar la persecución de Batman al Lamborghini del Joker. Lo que mi querido Mister J no sabía, es que siempre he sido una gran admiradora de Ben Affleck.

-Jared, ven un momento –lo llamé

-Que sucede pequeña rubia –se acercó a mí y me miró con curiosidad.

-Necesito decirte dos cosas.

-Dime, te escucho con atención.

-Primero, tengo mucho sueño, no puedo esperar para que vayamos a dormir pero he tenido un maravilloso día trabajando contigo.

-Igual yo, es gracioso que Warner Bros me paga por grabar una película con la mujer que me tiene loco. Ni si quiera lo considero como trabajo, para mi es una oportunidad de pasar más tiempo contigo y divertirnos.

-Recuérdame darte un beso por lo que acabas de decir, de verdad muero por darte un besito –puse cara triste.

Jared me dio una sonrisa tan cálida que a pesar de estar vestido y maquillado como el Joker, era la sonrisa más perfecta. Después miró a su alrededor y acarició rápidamente mi mano por menos de tres segundos para que nadie notara nuestras demostraciones de cariño.

-Sobre lo de tus ganas de dormir… yo no tengo sueño por ahora, pero puedo ayudarte a que tengas unos sueños muy dulces.

-Cómo lo harás?

-Puedes dormir con tu cabeza en mi pecho, pero antes debo darte leche caliente con chocolate y contarte un cuento de princesas.

Estallé de risa, porque no aguanté.

-Por qué tanta risa Señorita Robbie?

-Es extraño escuchar al Joker haciéndome propuestas tan tiernas e inocentes –le hice cariño en su mejilla en donde tenía una "J" dibujada.

-Jared soy menor que tu pero no es para tanto, calma –aún me reía con las manos en mi estómago que se contraía por la risa.

-Entonces, puedo cantarte al oído, te gustaría?

-Claro que sí, me encanta tu voz. Pero creo que no estaría mal agregarle la leche con chocolate a nuestro plan nocturno –traté de poner cara de niña buena.

-No puedo decirle que no a esa mirada.

-Antes de que lo olvide, lo segundo que quería decirte es que… no, mejor no te digo, me da vergüenza.

-Vamos, dime, sabes que puedes confiar en mí.

-Soy una gran fan de Ben Affleck y tengo muchos nervios de actuar con él.

-De verdad? Bueno es entendible, es muy buen actor y además… mierda, Margot… viene hacia nosotros, detrás de ti. No actúes como una fan girl, mantén la calma.

Quedé paralizada y no supe que hacer. Fingí que le tomaba atención a Jared y no miré hacia atrás, hasta que sentí que una mano tocaba mi hombro. Tomé airé, me di vuelta y vi a uno de mis actores favoritos frente a mí.

*FIN*

 _Tenía que incluir un pequeño cameo de Ben Affleck en la historia jaja. Si quieren ver fotos referenciales del capítulo (Baile de Margot, vestuarios que usaron, fotos editadas de Jargot, etc) visiten la página de instagr que está en mi perfil de fanfiction._


	20. El Lamborghini

**El Lamborghini**

 **MARGOT POV**

Ben Affleck estaba a dos centímetros de distancia y estaba vestido con su traje de Batman. Intenté no actuar como una fan girl, pero fue una misión muy difícil.

-Oh Dios –dije involuntariamente.

-Que gusto conocerlos, bueno, ya nos conocíamos con Jared, pero a ti no te conocía Margot, un placer.

-Ho…Hola Ben, mucho gusto –dije tartamudeando y besó mi mejilla.

-Hola viejo, que buen traje –lo saludó Jared mientras miraba de arriba hacia abajo su atuendo de Batman, ambos estrecharon manos. Era gracioso ver a Batman y al Joker conversando como amigos.

-Lo mismo digo Jared, casi me asusté cuando te vi. Tú también te ves increíble Margot –me sonrojé.

 **JARED POV**

Acaso este tipo estaba coqueteando con mi chica? Eso no lo podía permitir así que intervine de inmediato.

-Bien, debemos ir a nuestras posiciones Ben, David dijo que Margot y yo esperemos en el Lamborghini, nos vemos después! –tomé a Margot de su cintura y la acerqué a mí.

-Claro! Vayan, nos vemos en unos minutos frente a las cámaras!

-Pero Jared, cuando nos dijo eso David? –preguntó confundida

-Me lo dijo hace unos minutos, antes de que yo conversara contigo.

-Oh, está bien, entonces vámonos. Adiós Ben!

Fuimos hacia el Lamborghini, le abrí la puerta del copiloto para que entrara y luego subí yo. Cuando cerré la puerta nos quedamos en silencio por un momento, afirmé con fuerza el volante del auto para tratar de suprimir de mis recuerdos la mirada que le daba Ben a Margot. Sin mover mi cabeza la miré de reojo y me observaba con curiosidad, hasta que yo dije:

-Aún no me acostumbro a que todos los hombres te miren de los pies a la cabeza.

-Es por Ben Affleck verdad? Acaso estás teniendo una escena de celos?

-Claro que no, es solo que…él llama la atención de las mujeres, sobre todo vestido como Batman –miré por la ventana hacia la calle para que no notara mi ceño fruncido.

-Jared, tuviste celos, admítelo –dijo Margot mientras acariciaba mi pierna.

-Está bien, si tuve celos, pero es la primera vez que veo a alguien mirándote con tanta atención, juro que no volverá a pasar, yo no soy celoso.

-Creo que me gusta verte así, te veías terriblemente sexy con esos ojos sobreprotectores.

Sonreí y la miré a los ojos. Toqué su rodilla con cariño, moría de ganas de besarla pero nos podían ver y no quería arriesgarme.

-Te digo algo Jared? Este auto hace volar mi imaginación.

-A qué te refieres?

-Imagínate todas las cosas que harían el Joker y Harley en este auto –me levantó sus cejas dos veces seguidas, entendí a qué se refería.

-Podríamos recrear lo que está en nuestra imaginación

-Me encantaría

-Margot, quiero cumplir una fantasía que he tenido hace un tiempo

-Cuál es?

-Hagámoslo con nuestro vestuario, podríamos pedirlo prestado y lo llevamos al hotel –sentí un leve calor en mi cara luego de confesarle mi idea.

-Me creerías si te dijera que estaba pensando lo mismo?

-Considerando que tu mente se pone cada día más perversa desde que te conocí… si, si te creo.

-Me estas contagiando tu perversidad, todo es tu culpa.

-He cumplido mi misión.

David nos interrumpió tocando el vidrio.

-Llevan esperando mucho rato estimados?

-No tanto –respondí

-Ahora empezaremos la escena, quédense aquí y esperen mis señales.

-A sus órdenes capitán.

 **MARGOT POV**

La escena de la persecución de Batman al Lamborghini del Joker, la grabamos al menos unas 8 veces, no me atrevía a ver la hora porque sabía que era muy tarde y eso me daría más sueño.

Cuando terminamos de grabar, Jared y yo fuimos caminando a nuestros respectivos remolques para dejar guardado nuestro vestuario y quitarnos la pintura del cuerpo. Estábamos tan cansados que de seguro una tortuga era más rápida que nosotros en ese momento, mis pies no daban más de dolor, así que fui descalza y Jared llevaba mis zapatos con taco en sus manos.

-Qué día tan largo, pero fue increíble –dije mientras caminábamos

-Sí, lo único que quiero es ir a nuestra cama y dormir unas 20 horas seguidas contigo.

-Insisto en que es muy raro escucharte decir esas cosas mientras estás caracterizado como el Joker, pero a pesar de eso, no dejas de ser tierno. –besé su mejilla porque no había nadie cerca.

-Harley, se me ocurrió una idea –dejó de caminar y yo le tomé atención

-Me da miedo cada vez que se te ocurre una idea

-Pero es una idea muy buena –me miró con ojos coquetos.

-Cuál sería?

-Mira, tú sabes que en algún futuro cercano el mundo se quedará sin agua, por lo tanto sería una lástima que estemos una hora quitándonos el maquillaje en diferentes baños.

-Quieres decir que…

-Quiero decir que para ahorrar agua, deberíamos ducharnos juntos –Jared me miró expectante, mientras esperaba mi respuesta.

-Pensé lo mismo hace un rato pero no me atreví a proponértelo.

-Entonces es un sí?

-Por supuesto que sí, será una maravillosa ducha –ambos nos sonrojamos.

 **JARED POV**

Se supone que cuando uno tiene una ducha con la persona que te revoluciona el corazón y las hormonas, es una ducha con sexo salvaje, pero esta vez no fue así. Luego de las grabaciones estábamos tan cansados que lo único que queríamos era quitar todo el maquillaje de nuestros cuerpos para ir al hotel y dormir, además el día siguiente lo teníamos libre.

Margot entró primero a la ducha y luego la seguí yo.

-Solamente peluqueros me han lavado el pelo –dijo Margot mientras me daba la espalda y yo ponía Shampoo en mis manos para lavar su cabello.

-Te crece muy rápido el pelo –le comenté mientras esparcía el Shampoo en su cabeza.

-Quiero que me llegue hasta la cintura, ojalá pueda lograrlo.

-Hasta la cintura? O hasta más abajo? –puse mis manos en donde empieza su trasero y le dio escalofríos.

-Tal vez más abajo –ella movió mi mano más abajo y mi palma quedó justo en una de sus nalgas.

-A veces pienso que eres más pervertida que yo –le di una sonora palmada que la hizo sobresaltar.

-Esa nalgada que me diste también la aprendiste en las 50 Sombras de Grey?

-Jesús, ya sabes que eso lo puedo aprender solo! –junté agua en mis manos y mojé su cara.

-También quisiera jugar a mojarte pero me quedaré dormida en el intento, además me toca lavar tu pelo.

-Adelante, puedes usar el mismo Shampoo que usé en ti.

 **MARGOT POV**

Las manos de Jared masajeando mi cabeza para lavar mi pelo, me habían dejado increíblemente relajada. Era mi turno, así que puse Shampoo en mis manos y luego lo esparcí en su pelo verde. La espuma que salía tenía un leve color verdoso.

-En unos cinco lavados más, estarás rubio de nuevo.

-Así es, me tienen que tinturar muchas veces a lo largo del rodaje.

Tomé una barra de jabón y la froté en mis manos para hacer espuma, Jared se puso frente a mí y partí por su pecho, froté con delicadeza su tatuaje _"provehito in altum"_ mi favorito. Me dediqué a quitar el maquillaje su cara, era mucho todo lo que ponían las maquilladoras.

-En momentos como este, detesto a David Ayer –dije bromeando.

-Al menos lo de sacarme las cejas fue idea de ambos –respondió

-Ya me acostumbré a verte sin cejas y usando labial

-Cuando nos toque besarnos con labial, quedaremos pegados –reímos.

Luego pasé la espuma a lo largo de sus brazos, hice que se diera vuelta y froté el ancho de su espalda en donde tenía otro tatuaje, aproveché de tocar cada uno de sus músculos.

-Creo que tengo un problema Margot…

-Qué pasa? –Jared se dio vuelta, me miró y luego bajó su mirada a su entrepierna

-Clásico de usted Mister J –ambos reímos y nos abrazamos.

-A esta edad no controlo mis instintos –dijo con una voz irresistible y acorralándome contra la puerta corrediza de la ducha.

Sentí su erección apuñalándome, puse mis manos en su espalda baja para acercarlo más hacia mí y no dejar ningún espacio entre su cuerpo y el mío. Todo hacía presagiar que tendríamos acción de primera categoría, pero Jared bostezó y me pegó su bostezo, estábamos agotados.

-Esto no va a funcionar –dije y el me abrazó mientras reía en contra de mi cuello.

-Va a tener que quedar pendiente guapa.

-Te lo voy a cobrar Jared.

Cuando quedamos libre de maquillaje, nos envolvimos en toallas blancas y salimos del baño de mi remolque. Nos vestimos con ropa deportiva para estar cómodos, Jared usaba un poleron negro con gorro para ocultar su llamativo pelo verde. Cuando salimos, un auto que nos estaba esperando para llevarnos al hotel.

 **JARED POV**

A penas Margot se subió al auto, apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro y se quedó dormida. Me encantaba verla durmiendo.

Cuando el auto llegó a la entrada del hotel, la bajé en mis brazos porque no quería despertarla. Era de madrugada, no vi la hora pero eran aproximadamente las 4 AM.

Al llegar a nuestra habitación la acosté en la cama y me murmuró algo con sus ojos aún cerrados:

-Ja… Jared

-Dime pequeña rubia

-Pijama

-Cómo? No entiendo

-Mi pijama, sácame esto

-Ok, te lo pondré.

Tardé unos 5 minutos en ponerle su pijama, me di un regalo a mí mismo y le puse uno de sus pijama de seda que me volvía loco: un short muy corto y una pequeña polera que dejaba poco a la imaginación.

Después de eso la acosté con delicadeza y le di un beso en la frente. Me senté en un sillón frente a la cama para observarla unos minutos, era tan hermosa y no solo por fuera, por dentro también.

Cuando el sueño me estaba ganando, me acosté a su lado, la acerqué a mi pecho para abrazarla y me dormí.

*FIN*

 _Espero que les haya gustado queridos/as lectores/as! Creo que me gustó como quedó :) Subiré unas 5 fotos MUY buenas de este capítulo en instagram, para ayudar a la imaginación jaja si aún no lo siguen, vean mi perfil de fanfiction, ahí esta el link, Muchos saludos!_

 _-Vale_


	21. Llegó el Momento

**Llegó el Momento**

 **JARED POV**

Después de la noche en que actué con Margot y Ben, desperté muy tarde porque era nuestro día libre, no había filmación, no había ensayo y no habían entrevistas. Lo único que tenía en mis planes era aprovechar el día con mi Señorita Robbie. Margot se movió y se acurrucó contra mi cuerpo, la abracé y nos quedamos así unos minutos.

-Qué hora es? –me preguntó

-No lo sé… deben ser las tres de la tarde o las cuatro, quién sabe –le di un beso en la frente

-Tendremos algo así como un almuerzayuno Chef Leto?

-En vez de juntar el almuerzo y el desayuno, podríamos ir a pasear y llevar comida, te gustaría?

-Me encantaría –me dio un corto beso en los labios

-Yo quería uno más largo –puse cara triste

-Es que.. Déjame ir a lavar mis dientes y vuelvo –se puso roja como tomate

-Ven acá –le afirmé su cara y besé sus labios con lentitud, sintiendo cada centímetro de su boca. Fue un beso largo, cuando nos separamos, ella quedó con los ojos cerrados y su boca aún abierta.

-Alo Harley? Planeta Marte? Hay alguien ahí? –seguía en silencio, pero abrió los ojos y me sonrió.

-Todo bien guapa?

-Tus besos me dejan sin palabras.

Pude haber respondido: a mí me dejan sin palabras tus ojos, tu pelo, tu nariz, tu boca, tu cuello, tu cuerpo entero, hasta tus manos. Pero sólo dije:

-Tú me dejas sin palabras.

-Debo ir a la ducha pudín, vuelvo en unos minutos –antes de levantarse besó la punta de mi nariz.

Me quedé en la cama y recordé cómo nació la idea de tener nuestra primera ducha juntos hace un tiempo atrás.

 ***Flashback***

Estábamos en el departamento de Margot en Londres, acostados en su cama mientras buscábamos películas en Netflix pero ninguna nos llamaba la atención. Sin embargo ella sugirió:

-Veamos Requiem for a Dream, dicen que es buena

-Ja Ja, que graciosa, buen chiste..

-Entonces veamos... Mr Nobody –Margot reía con fuerza

-Ya sabes que me da vergüenza ver mis películas.

-Bueno, ya se, te parece si vemos Dallas Buyers Club?

-Ya no me parece chistoso –en el fondo si me parecía chistoso, pero lo dije para defenderme de su intención de molestarme.

-Igual las veré en algún momento yo sola –me sacó la lengua y me abrazó.

-Te quiero mucho –dije

-Yo más

-Jared...

-Dígame

-Podríamos…

-Que sucede?

-Nada, olvídalo

-Dime, quieres hacer otra cosa?

-Pensé que podríamos, ya sabes…

-No te entiendo Margot

-Se me ocurrió que podríamos ducharnos juntos.

-Ya era momento que me lo propusieras Harley.

-Hey, pero tú también podías decirme.

Tomé su mano y la besé, luego ella se puso de pie y quedó frente a la cama. Comenzó a sacarse la polera, estaba sin ropa interior.

-Qué haces? -pregunté

-Quieres que nos bañemos con ropa?

-Claro que no –sonreí sorprendido por su audacia.

-Qué esperas Leto? –me excitaba cuando me llamaba por mi apellido, más aún cuando estaba semi desnuda.

-Qué espero para qué?

-Para desvestirte frente a mí

-Eso lo puedo arreglar –me puse de pie, me quité en menos de un minuto mi polera, mi pantalón de buzo y mis boxers.

-Así está mucho mejor –dijo Margot mirando con atención cada parte de mi cuerpo, me miró con ojos de hambre, pero no era hambre de comida precisamente.

-Iré a llenar la tina, tengo miedo de que me comas –dije como broma y corrí al baño.

-Espérame ahí Jared…

-Cómo siempre es un placer seguir sus órdenes..

Me senté en el borde de la tina para esperar que se llenara y cada cierto rato tocaba el agua para regular la temperatura. La puerta del baño se abrió y Margot entró como Dios la trajo al mundo, con mi mano tuve que cerrar mi boca.

-Bienvenida –le ofrecí mi mano para ayudarla a entrar a la tina junto a mí.

 ***Fin del Flashback***

 **MARGOT POV**

Mientras me duchaba escuché un pequeño ruido en la puerta del baño, sentí la respiración y el perfume de Jared. Pensé que me iba a hablar pero se quedó en silencio. Fingí que no me di cuenta de su presencia y seguí mi ducha sin voltear a verlo. Pasaron unos cinco minutos y seguía observándome, hasta que le hablé:

-Disfrutas de la vista Leto?

-No te imaginas cuanto

Me di vuelta para mirarlo y estaba de brazos cruzados, con la espalda apoyada en el marco de puerta y se mordía los labios mientras me miraba.

-Justo estaba terminando –salí de la tina y me envolví en una toalla celeste.

-Te queda bien ese color

-Gracias, combina con tus ojos azules.

Salí del baño y Jared se quedó para ducharse. Abrí el closet y busqué algún vestido, no tenía muchas opciones porque nunca llevo mucha ropa a los hoteles. Luego de 20 minutos encontré uno de color beige que me agradaba. Jared salió del baño y me preguntó con timidez:

-Te molesta si llevo mi cámara?

-Claro que no! Quieres que sea tu modelo? Te advierto que mido un 1.68.

-Quiero tomarte una foto con la pose de Kate Winslet en el Titanic, cuando la dibuja tu amigo Leo

-No es mala idea, me pregunto cómo estará Leo, hace mucho no sé nada de él –reí.

-Sabes, no quiero salir con el pelo verde, parezco un cactus, me pondré un gorro ruso y llevaré un pañuelo –abrió el closet y comenzó a vestirse.

-Gorro ruso? Pero hace mucho calor

-No importa, después me pongo el pañuelo.

-Que me pongo Jared? Quiero salir bonita en tus fotos

-Siempre sales bonita en todas partes

-Pero, me puedo poner este vestido? –apunté el vestido que dejé sobre la cama.

-Por supuesto, te ves preciosa con cualquier cosa que uses –besó mi mejilla.

-Y tú te ves delicioso con esa polera negra.

-La única deliciosa eres tú –se acercó y besó mi cuello.

-Me está coqueteando Señor Leto?

-Eso intento –se tapó la cara.

-Antes de seguir con este juego que amenaza nuestra salida a pasear, quiero saber a dónde me vas a llevar.

-Sorpresa, pedí un auto para que nos lleve.

Llamaron a nuestra habitación y el auto ya estaba abajo esperándonos, pero antes de salir nos tomamos fotos en el balcón que tenía nuestra habitación, yo le tomé la primera foto. Incluso con su gorro ruso era increíblemente fotogénico.

Se apoyó en la orilla del balcón y gracias a que llevaba una polera negra despegada a su cuerpo, tuve un primer plano de sus músculos, estaba cada día más tonificado y fuerte.

-No soy fotógrafa pero intenté hacer lo mejor posible. Pero regálame una sonrisa.

-No me gusta mucho sonreír en las fotos, no sé por qué —confesó.

-Oh vamos, una pequeñita aunque sea.

-Si me lo pides así… -en su rostro apareció una leve sonrisa pero eso bastaba para mí.

Me tomó una foto, copié su misma pose. Después bajamos al auto y fuimos al destino que yo desconocía. Nos alejamos de ciudad, cada vez había más paisaje verde. Finalmente llegamos a un prado precioso, habían árboles y el pasto estaba largo. Lo mejor de todo, es que estábamos solos.

 **JARED POV**

El auto nos dejó y quedamos solos en medio del campo, junto a mi mochila y mi cámara. Hacía calor así que quité el gorro de mi cabeza y me puse un pañuelo negro.

-Creó que debí usar ropa más cómoda –dijo Margot con una tierna sonrisa.

-Guardé tu buzo favorito en la mochila que traje.

-Por eso es que te quiero tanto Jared! Siempre piensas en todo –me abrazó y repartió besos por toda mi cara.

-Solo por eso me quieres? –puse cara triste.

-También te quiero porque tienes un hermoso corazón, me haces reír y eres ardiente como el mismo infierno –bajó su mano por mi espalda y me dio un agarrón en el trasero.

-Que pervertida eres.

-Aprendí de ti querido.

Caminamos por el campo y nos encontramos con dientes de león en el pasto. Saqué una y la observé, Margot me sugirió:

-Tienes que pedir un deseo y luego soplar hasta que quede solo el tallo –obedecí y pedí un deseo.

-Espero que se me cumpla mi deseo.

-No me lo cuentes, para que se cumpla.

-Pero, si no te lo cuento, no se cumplirá –dije en voz baja.

-Cómo?

-Pedí que aceptes. –Margot quedó en silencio, me acerqué a ella, tomé sus manos y la miré fijamente.

-Margot Elise Robbie, aceptas ser mi novia y tener una relación formal con este loco hombre al cual has enamorado?

 ***FIN***

 _Qué responderá Margot?! Sólo les cuento, que hay fotos muy bonitas y precisas en el instagram de la historia para éste capítulo! Ojalá las puedan ver._


	22. Belle Reve

**Queridas lectoras y lectores, algunos deben preguntarse por qué demonios no publiqué en más de dos semanas... la respuesta es que mi vida universitaria ha sido de locos :( pero he vuelto, NO piensen que dejaré botada la historia. Se vienen capítulos muy buenos, no se pierdan lo que viene!**

 **Belle Reve**

 **MARGOT POV**

Grandísimo Dios mío… acaso escuché bien? Jared acaba de pedirme que sea su novia oficial? Quedé en shock por un momento porque no esperaba una propuesta así. Él me sonreía mientras esperaba mi respuesta.

-Yo…yo.. –estaba tan nerviosa que apenas me salía la voz.

-Si no quieres, lo entenderé –dijo Jared

-Lo que más quiero es estar a tu lado, por supuesto que quiero ser tu novia! Podrías preguntármelo en diferentes vidas y siempre diré que sí. –me emocioné un poco al decir mis últimas palabras y él también, sus ojos estaban brillosos.

-Me acabas de hacer la persona más feliz del universo –me tomó en sus brazos y me levantó mientras girábamos.

-Incluyendo Marte? –pregunté

-Sí, sobretodo Marte

-Necesitamos hacer algo Margot

-Qué cosa?

-Tener nuestro primer beso como novios.

Luego de besarnos, abrazarnos y encerrarnos en nuestra burbuja imaginaria, seguimos caminando por el campo.

 **JARED POV**

-Se viene algo difícil y no sé cómo enfrentarlo

-A qué te refieres?

-Contarle a Shannon –Margot y yo reímos juntos.

-Crees que va a molestarte mucho?

-Siempre me molesta por todo, pero más cuando tengo novias

-No te preocupes, Harley Quinn te defenderá, confía. –me cerró un ojo.

-Confió en Harley con mi vida –puse mi mano en su hombro para acercarla más a mí.

Llegó la noche y junto con ella las estrellas, era una noche más o menos calurosa así que nos quedamos acostados sobre una manta que teníamos en el pasto y observamos el cielo estrellado. Tenía mi cabeza sobre mi bolso y Margot se recostó sobre mi pecho.

-Quiero ponerme mi buzo, podrías sacarlo de tu bolso por favor?

-Claro, pero tienes que ponértelo frente a mí –abrí el bolso y se lo entregué.

-Aún no te aburres de mi desnudez? –Margot se levantó para cambiarse.

-Tomaré esa pregunta como un chiste, quizás tú te aburres de la mía –reí y le tiré un beso.

-Insinúas que me aburro de tus duros abdominales hechos a mano y del Dios poderoso que tienes entre tu entrepierna? Estás loco.

-Me alegro que no te aburras, aún verás mucho de "Jared Desnudo" frente a ti.

-No sabes lo mucho que me alegra oír eso querido.

-Bien, ahora cámbiate, estoy esperando.

-Me bajaría el cierre del vestido por favor Señor Leto?

-Por supuesto Señorita Robbie –se puso de rodillas dándome la espalda y bajé lentamente su cierre, se estremeció cuando mis dedos rozaron su piel.

-Si quieres me lo quitas tú –dijo

-Con mucho gusto

Bajé despacio el vestido de sus hombros y los besé cuando quedaron descubiertos. Seguí bajándolo hasta que quedó enrollado en su cintura, se puso de pie y se lo quitó, quedando solo con su ropa interior.

-Eres increíblemente hermosa, ven aquí a mi lado por favor.

-Deja que me vista guapo, no puedo agarrar un resfrío.

Observé cómo se vestía y luego se acostó a mi lado, puse mi brazo debajo de su cabeza para que se apoyara en mí. Miramos las estrellas en silencio por un buen rato, hasta que le dije:

-Día a día me enamoras, no sé qué has hecho en mí, pero he pensado mucho sobre la vida. Contigo me proyecto y me imagino una vida a tu lado, sé que tenemos diferencia de edad pero eso no impide que podamos formalizar lo nuestro en un futuro, quien sabe… -Margot seguía en silencio, así que continué mi monólogo.

-Incluso me haces pensar en la posibilidad de ser padre, he imagino a un bebé con tus ojos, con tu sonrisa… tus pestañas.. –a mitad de mi discurso, escuché un ruido de Margot. La miré y estaba profundamente dormida.

Por primera vez estaba diciendo hermosas palabras y mi novia no las escuchó porque se quedó dormida, tendría que repetir mis sentimientos en otra ocasión. La miré dormir un rato como era de costumbre y después me uní a sus sueños.

 **CONTINUACIÓN - JARED POV**

Sentí una mano que movía mi hombro, seguía con sueño y no quería despertar.

-Margot, durmamos un momento más

-Me temo que no soy "Margot" señor –dijo una voz masculina que desconocí

-Qué demonios? –me levanté muy rápido, vi que Margot seguía durmiendo a mi lado y el hombre que me hablaba era un policía y su auto con el logo de "policía de Canadá" estaba ahí.

-Estábamos haciendo rondas de vigilancia y lamento decirle que es ilegal dormir o acampar en este lugar Señor Leto.

Bien, al menos el tipo sabía mi nombre y de seguro también conocía a Margot.

-Debemos pagar una multa?

-No es solamente una multa, el protocolo dice que deben ir con nosotros a la comisaría y dejar constancia de lo sucedido.

-Es broma verdad?

-Mire, debo reconocer que ustedes me agradan y no quiero perjudicarlos, pero en el auto está mi compañero y él es muy duro.

-Qué nos sugiere hacer entonces?

-Deben ir conmigo a dejar constancia y esperar que alguien les pague la fianza para poder liberarse de esto, a no ser que anden con dinero ahora.

-Pues, no, no hemos traído tarjetas ni dinero.

-Entonces deben acompañarme, pero me encargaré personalmente de que los traten muy bien.

Desperté a Margot y le expliqué lo que sucedía mientras guardábamos nuestras cosa, finalmente nos subimos al auto de los policías. Mi "nuevo amigo" estaba de copiloto y el otro manejaba, tenía rasgos muy duros y fríos.

-Es raro estar en esta situación, no quiero ir tan joven a prisión –dijo Margot con mirada triste.

-Así nunca vamos a olvidar nuestro primer día como novios –besé su mano.

-Eso es verdad –me sonrió.

-Cuéntenme, que los trae a Canadá? –preguntó el policía simpático.

-Estamos filmando una película

-Wow, increíble, cuál es?

-Suicide Squad –respondimos Margot y yo al mismo tiempo

-Cuáles son sus roles amigos?

-Margot es Harley Quinn y yo el Joker

-Qué tremendos personajes, felicidades, iré a ver la película cuando salga.

El resto del camino conversamos entre los tres, el policía conductor ni si quiera nos miraba. Llegamos al recinto y firmamos unos papeles. En los pasillos veíamos a lo lejos los policías que afirmaban con rudeza a tipos que se veían peligrosos y los metían tras las rejas entremedio de gritos y golpes. Noté que Margot se asustó y se aferró con fuerza a mi brazo, escondiendo su cara en mi pecho y cerrándo sus ojos.

-Tranquila pequeña, saldremos de esto pronto. –acaricié su pelo para calmarla.

-Eso espero.. no me gusta este lugar para nada.

-Imagina que es "Belle Reve" la prisión de Harley Quinn

-Si! Es verdad, aunque esa es mucho peor –me regaló la primera sonrisa desde que llegamos.

-Mantén esa hermosa sonrisa, no demoraremos en salir, llamaré a Shannon.

Tomé mi celular y me llevé la peor sorpresa, estaba descargado. Le pregunté a Margot por su celular y también lo tenía sin carga, pedimos a los guardias si podíamos usar un enchufe para cargarlos y no nos dejaron, pero por suerte me sabía de memoria el celular de Shannon. Pedí el "teléfono público" que usaban los detenidos y marqué, Margot seguía agarrada de mi brazo. Mientras esperaba que me contestara, rogué:

-Shannon por el amor de Dios, contesta rápido –Llamé 5 veces y no recibí respuesta.

-Llamemos a Sophie, yo marco –sugirió Margot

Esperamos a que Sophie contestara y tampoco lo hizo, la última esperanza era mi mamá.

-Aló? Mamá?! –dije con un grito esperanzado

-Hijo? Hola! Hace unos dos días que no he sabido nada de ti…

-Mamá, necesito tu ayuda, estoy en problemas con Margot

-Hola? No te escucho bien..

-Alo? Hola? Me escuchas ahora?

-Jared? Estas ahí?

-Mamá por favor no cortes, estamos en prisión necesito que nos pagues el permiso para salir de aquí. –pasaron segundos y no me respondía hasta que me di cuenta que había cortado.

-Mierda, se cortó –dije soltando con fuerza el teléfono y cayó al suelo. –Margot se sentó en una silla cercana y se afirmaba la cabeza lamentándose.

-Sólo te queda una llamada más Leto! O tendrán que estar aquí hasta mañana –dijo un guardia con cara de pocos amigos.

-Bien, sólo me queda una alternativa…

-A quién llamarás Jared? –preguntó Margot

-A la última persona con la que quisiera hablar.

Tomé el teléfono y marqué, esperando y pidiendo a mis ancestros tener suerte y poder salir de una buena vez de aquí. Por suerte, me contestaron…

-Hola? –dijo una voz que no escuchaba hace meses

-Valery, soy Jared por favor no me cortes

-Nunca te cortaría, a qué se debe esta poco usual llamada?

-Estoy en un enorme problema, necesito dinero para pagar un permiso y salir de prisión, me detuvieron por dormir al aire libre en un lugar que estaba prohibido.

-Supongo que quieres que te ayude verdad?

-Por favor, eres mi única esperanza –le rogué

-Pero en dónde estás? Por qué dormías solo al exterior?

-Bueno, no estaba solo, pero eso no importa… Estoy en Canadá

-Yo estoy en Estados Unidos, no puedo ayudarte, lo siento

-Preguntaré si puedes pagarlo online, dame un momento –le pregunté a un guardia y me dijo que se podía.

-Se puede pagar online Valery, por favor ayúdame

-Lo haré, pero con una condición.. quiero que salgas un día conmigo cuando vengas Nueva York, solo si lo prometes lo haré.

-Está bien, como quieras, pero por favor ayúdame.

-Júralo por tu madre que lo harás

-Sí, lo haré, ahora ayúdame, es urgente

-Ok, dime cómo envío el dinero.

Le di las instrucciones a Valery, envió el dinero que necesitábamos y por fin fuimos libres de salir de ese lugar. Margot decía que sentía que estaba soñando una pesadilla y yo sólo lamentaba haberle prometido a mi ex novia salir con ella durante todo un día.


	23. Mi Amor

**Mi Amor**

 **Margot POV**

Cuando fuimos libres luego de la terrible experiencia que vivimos, el policía que simpatizó con nosotros, nos llevó de vuelta al hotel. No dije ninguna palabra desde que salimos de prisión hasta que llegamos a nuestra habitación del hotel, me molestaba en cierta medida que Jared tuvo que pedirle ayuda a su ex. Las dudas me mataban así que le pregunté:

-Cómo es que ella te ayudó tan fácil? Pensé que no se llevaban bien –dije seria.

-Claro que no nos llevamos bien, además no nos vemos hace años

-A pesar de eso te ayudó? Me parece muy raro

-Bueno… hay algo que le prometí –dijo con voz nerviosa

-Ah sí? Qué será eso que le prometiste? –pregunté frunciendo el ceño

-Margot, por favor no te enojes

-Demasiado tarde Jared, ahora dime que mierda le prometiste

-Le dije que saldría con ella un día, mientras filmemos en Nueva York. –cerró los ojos, por temor a mi expresión probablemente.

Sentí que subía sangre caliente por mis venas hasta llegar a mi rostro, tuve la clara sensación de que mi cara se puso roja, traté de tomar aire pero fue imposible.

-No quiero que la veas, está loca -grité

-Cálmate, yo tampoco quiero verla, pero tengo miedo de que si no salgo con ella, contará todo esto a la prensa y quedaremos expuestos.

-No me importaría quedar expuesta

-No quiero que te pongas celosa, no tienes nada de que temer, yo estoy contigo quiero que siga así –se acercó y tomó mi cara entre sus manos, pero las quité con fuerza de mi piel.

-Necesito estar un rato a solas Jared, iré a repasar mi guion al balcón –salí de la habitación y cerré la ventana a mis espaldas.

 **JARED POV**

Llevaba solo unas horas de novio con Margot y ya la había cagado. En qué estaba pensando cuando le prometí eso a Valery? Puse mi celular a cargar para encenderlo y llamar a alguien que podría darme algún consejo, aproveché de poner a cargar el de Margot también, quizás ganaría algún punto extra por eso luego.

-Hola? Shanaconda al habla, en que le puedo ayudar?

-Hola Shannimal, te necesité urgente hace unas horas, dónde estabas, qué hacías? Por qué no contestabas?

-Estaba en una reunión con nuestra productora mamá Jared! qué pasó?

-Estuve en prisión con Margot, por dormir en un lugar que no se debía

-Lo hicieron en el auto del Joker y se quedaron dormidos?

-Dios, claro que no, podemos hablar seriamente?

-Ok lo siento, cómo salieron de eso?

-Finalmente llamé a Valery y aceptó ayudarme si salía con ella, ahora Margot está muy enojada.

-Uf, no me gustaría estar en tu lugar, espero que la Jefa Robbie te perdone.

-Gracias por animarme hermano..

-Pero eres experto en hacer que a una mujer se le quite el enojo, cántale algo bonito.

-Margot no es así Shannon, no le basta con eso.

-Ya se, contrata a paparazzis que te sigan mientras estés con Valery y así Margot verá que no haces nada malo

-Sabes, no es una mala idea… lo voy a considerar. Lo de la canción, también lo pensaré

-Es un gusto ayudarte hermano menor, después cuéntame cómo te fue

-Lo haré, hablamos más tarde, un brazo Shann

-Igual para ti bro!

Las ideas de Shannon eran buenas, mi novia estaba enojada y extrañaba darle cariño, así que tomé mi guitarra y sin un plan claro, salí al balcón. La vi con el ceño fruncido leyendo el guion, se dio cuenta de mi presencia pero no me miró.

Puse un pie en la pared y comencé a tocar mi guitarra, Margot me miró y me sonrió, mi plan empezaba a dar resultados. Cuando ya tuve toda su atención, canté.

 _No matter how many times that you told me you wanted to leave,_

 _No matter how many breaths that you took, you still couldn´t breath,_

 _No matter how many nights that you lie wide awake to the sound of poison rain…_

Mi canto fue interrumpido cuando Margot se puso de pie y fue corriendo a abrazarme, dejé de lado la guitarra para recibirla y quedó colgada de mi cuello.

-Jared, sabes que no me puedo resistir a tu voz, además esa canción me encanta.

-Creo que no lo había olvidado hermosa –miré sus labios con enormes ansias de besarla y reconciliarnos.

Me acerqué más para darle un beso pero su mano detuvo mi rostro:

-Espera, creo que tienes sangre en la nariz –toqué mi nariz y lo confirmé, me estaba saliendo sangre.

-Maldita sea, iré al baño, no te muevas de aquí, ya vengo –dije mientras me tapaba la nariz.

-No, iré contigo al baño para ayudarte –escuché que dijo mientras corría atrás mío.

Fui directo al baño y puse mi nariz cerca del lavamanos para dejar correr la sangre. Cerré la puerta a mis espaldas porque no quería que Margot me viera así. Mojé mi nariz y dejé el agua corriendo, Margot entro y miró la situación, puse mi cabeza hacia atrás para detener el sangrado y miré el techo.

-No! No hagas eso, es lo peor que puedes hacer, deja que caiga –sugirió Margot y comenzó a acariciar mi espalda, volví a poner mi cabeza en el lavamanos.

-Yo quería tener un momento romántico contigo y lo arruiné todo, como siempre. –no pude mirar su rostro porque estaba agachado con mi nariz cerca del agua, al menos el sangrado ya estaba parando.

-Creo que esto lo encuentro tierno, me acuerdo cuando yo estaba enferma del estómago y me cuidaste.

-Cómo olvidar esos días, fueron increíbles –recibí papel higiénico que tenía afirmado Margot en sus manos e hice un tapón para poner en mi nariz.

-Quedaste muy guapo con eso –dijo Margot sin perder de vista mi nariz, noté que cerró los ojos con dolor.

-Sucede algo? Tengo toda mi cara con sangre verdad?

-Creo que... –no terminó su frase y su cuerpo se desvaneció, alcancé justo a afirmarla antes de que cayera al suelo.

-Margot, Margot! no cierres los ojos, me escuchas? –me puse de rodillas en el suelo del baño y la acuné en mis brazos, sus ojos estaban a medio cerrar.

-No sé qué me pasó Jared, lo siento, quizás me da asco la sangre y no lo sabía. –dijo con voz muy débil.

-Segura? Yo tampoco lo sabía

-Eso debe haber sido, además el olor a sangre creo que me molestó un poco.

-Dios, estás amarilla, te acostaré en la cama –la tomé en brazos con cuidado, salimos del baño y la dejé en la cama. Se quedó con los ojos cerrados.

-Estoy despierta, para que no te asustes

-Llamaré a un doctor para que vea que tienes

-No! No lo hagas –dijo con voz alta, pero no alcanzó a ser un grito.

-Por qué no?

-No es para tanto, ya me voy a sentir bien, no te preocupes amor

-Espera pequeña rubia, escuché bien?

-Qué pasó?

-Me dijiste mi amor

-Lo siento, se me escapó

-No, no me pidas disculpas, es una de las cosas más bonitas que he escuchado de tus labios.

-Creo que ya me siento mejor… Amor –dijo con una sonrisa

-No sabes cuánto me alegro mi amor –respondí riendo y poniendo énfasis en la frase "mi amor".

-Me encanta que me digas así, pero me sigue preocupando tu nariz.

-Cierto, lo había olvidado, iré a limpiar mi rostro. –la dejé en la habitación y volví al baño.

 **MARGOT POV**

Nunca en la vida me había desmayado ni nada similar a eso, tomé mi celular y le escribí a Sophia

 **Whatsapp**

 **Margot:** Sophie, estás ahí? Es urgente

 **Sophie:** Amiga, cómo estás? Pasó algo?

 **M:** Acabo de desmayarme en el baño

 **S:** Cómo? Por alguna razón en específico?

 **M:** No tengo idea, pero me pareció raro

 **S:** Me preocupa, estabas con Jared?

 **M:** Sí, de hecho el me afirmó así que no caí al suelo por suerte

 **S:** Me alegro que estaba él contigo, pero me parece raro lo que te pasó

 **M:** Lo sé, es primera vez que me pasa.

 **S:** Margot.. por amor de Dios, dime que sí te ha llegado el período o que estás al día con eso.

 **M:** Sí, por supuesto que estoy bien con las fechas, ya sabes que soy muy regular con eso.

 **S:** Segura? Revisa bien.

Cerré mi whatsapp y me metí al calendario del celular, saqué cuentas y las matemáticas no calzaban como yo esperaba. Volví a calcular, tratando de recordar cuando comencé a tener relaciones con Jared y la última vez que lo hicimos.

La última vez fue 2 noches antes de comenzar el rodaje.

 ***Flashback***

Luego de ver una larga película, tuvimos una perfecta sesión de besos, cariños y manos inquietas por todo nuestro cuerpo. Las pasiones ya estaban encendidas y no podíamos aguantar más para consumar el acto.

-Tenemos que aprovecharlo al máximo, cuando estemos en rodaje tendremos menos tiempo para esto.

-Te quedan condones? Dejé de tomar las pastillas

-Sí, están en el cajón –se estiró para alcanzar la manilla del velador y abrirlo

-Quedan, cierto? –pregunté esperando buenas noticias.

-No hay ninguno, el otro día gastamos los tres últimos

-Bueno, no importa, cuando ya sientas que quieres acabar, lo sacas y listo

-Segura? Creo que es mala idea, no quiero que nos arriesguemos. –Jared se alejó de mí.

-Por favor, no me dejes con las ganas, solo un ratito! –él se quedó pensando unos segundos hasta que me dijo:

-Odio no tener fuerza de voluntad contigo, está bien, hagámoslo.

 ***Fin del Flashback***

Mi período debió haber llegado el día que grabamos en el Lamborghini del Joker. Nunca me atraso, ni si quiera por un día.

-Mierda, Mierda, santísima Mierda… -dije en voz baja, afirmando mi cabeza y tapando mis ojos.

No podía estar embarazada, menos cuando estábamos en plena filmación de Suicide Squad y mi estómago debía aparecer en pantalla el 90% de la película.

¿Cómo le diría a Jared? Quizás el odiaba la idea de tener hijos, si con la edad que tiene no tuvo hijos es porque nunca quiso. Imaginé que pensaría mi mamá y mis hermanos, ni si quiera han conocido en persona a Jared y cuando se los presente que haré? "Hola mamá y hermanos, les presento a mi novio y ya estamos esperando un bebé" . Puse mi cara contra la almohada y grité con fuerza, lo único que deseaba era que me tragara la tierra.

Jared salió del baño y no sabía con qué cara podría volver a mirarlo. Pero ya no había vuelta atrás, estaba perdidamente enamorada de él y no podía ocultarle nada, merecía saber lo de mi atraso.

-Ahora si estoy limpio hermosa mía –dijo son una enorme sonrisa, se sentó frente a mí en la cama y me besó en los labios

-Jared, tengo que decirte algo, hay un pequeño problema.

-Dime, soy todo oídos. –me miró expectante y tomé aire antes de contarle.

-Estoy con atraso, quizás esté embarazada. –su cara se puso blanca y quedó con la boca abierta.

Se puso de pie y caminó en círculos sobre la alfombra que estaba a los pies de la cama mientras se tapaba la boca con ambas manos y miraba el suelo sin decir nada.

 ***FIN***

Por un momento pensé "Margot no puede quedar embarazada, si ya sabemos que grabó entera Suicide Squad" pero esto es fanfiction y todo puede pasar :O El siguiente capítulo ya está casi terminado así que estén atentas/os !

-Vale.


	24. Es Peligroso

**"Es Peligroso"**

 **MARGOT POV**

Al parecer la noticia lo golpeó con fuerza porque no me decía nada, mientras seguía caminando y mirando el suelo, pasó sus manos por su pelo y las dejó ahí, decidí hablar para romper el silencio:

-Puede ser que no esté embarazada y sea sólo un atraso, pero siempre he sido muy regular, por eso estoy preocupada y no podía ocultártelo –me miró pero no me dijo nada.

-Por favor dime algo Jared –mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y comenzaron a correr a lo largo de mis mejillas.

-No, no… por favor no llores hermosa –volvió a sentarse frente a mí y quitó mis lágrimas con sus manos.

-Entonces dime algo –mi llanto ya estaba declarado.

-Mira, la noticia me impactó pero no creas que me molesta la idea de ser padre.

-Ah si? –pregunté sorprendida

-No me molestaría tener hijos contigo Margot, todo lo contrario, nos he imaginado siendo padres. –normalmente pensaría que me estaba bromeando pero me lo dijo muy serio y mirándome a los ojos.

-Nunca pensé que me dirías algo así, pero me alegra mucho oírlo. –mis lágrimas se detuvieron y Jared volvió a limpiar con ternura mi cara.

-Lo único que me preocupa un poco, es la filmación, tendrías que dejar de trabajar.

-No nos adelantemos, mi vida seguirá normal hasta que aclare esto, mañana después de filmar mis escenas en la prisión de "Belle Reve" iré al doctor.

-Bien, iremos después de eso.

-No, no pueden vernos juntos en algo así –me dio una mirada de duda y dijo:

-Entonces llamaré a Sophia y le diré que te acompañe

-Yo puedo decirle, no te preocupes

-Es imposible no preocuparme, en caso de que estés embarazada, debo cuidarte el doble y también debo…amarte el doble -sus mejillas se pusieron rojas y luego me di cuenta que me había confesado su amor en esa oración.

-No entendí lo último –dije para provocarlo y obligarlo a decirlo de nuevo.

-Amarte

-Quieres decir que..

-Te amo, te amo mucho Margot, no imagino estar sin ti.

Lo observé sin decir nada un momento y él tomó con delicadeza mis manos, observándolas y evitando mi mirada.

-Yo también te amo, a pesar de que te sangre la nariz –reí y él volvió a poner su mirada en mis ojos mientras reía junto a mí

-Vas a tener que decir eso más seguido porque me encanta escucharlo.

-Te amo, te amo, te amo –dije abrazándolo con mis brazos rodeando su cuello

Llegó la noche y nos acostamos al mismo tiempo. Le di la espalda a Jared para poner la alarma en mi celular y antes de volver a bloquearlo, sentí sus brazos rodeando mi estómago por detrás y acercándome a su cuerpo, sentir su respiración contra mi cuello me relajaba. Nos quedamos así un rato hasta que sentí su mano acariciando mi vientre.

-No quiero que te vayas a ilusionar con esto Jared.. por favor

-Tranquila, solo tengo ganas de hacerte cariño

-Entonces sigue dándome cariño –tomé su mano y la besé.

-Qué escena tienes que grabar mañana en Belle Reve?

-Por qué preguntas?

-Porque si te toca grabar colgando de ese trapecio, no quiero que lo hagas, bajo ninguna circunstancia.

-Ah no, solamente debo grabar mi escena con Amanda Waller –mentí, porque si le decía que mañana me tocaba colgar del trapecio de Harley, no me dejaría salir del hotel.

-Sólo te citaron a grabar eso?

-No, también unas escenas cortas con un guardia de Belle Reve –volví a mentir.

-Que bien, me quedo más tranquilo entonces.

-Tengo mucho sueño, te parece si dormimos?

-Sí, yo también tengo sueño, buenas noches…mi amor –le salió una pequeña risa.

-Buenas noches amor, descansa –me di vuelta para quedar frente a él y besarlo en sus labios.

 **Al día siguiente…**

Llegué al set de grabación en donde estaba la "jaula" de Harley Quinn en Belle Reve, todo estaba listo y David Ayer preparaba los últimos detalles. Sophia llegó temprano para acompañarme, no le conté lo de mi atraso porque ya me bastaba con la sobreprotección de Jared, quien por suerte, se quedó en el hotel.

-Margot, segura que te sientes cómoda con el vestuario? –preguntó David

-Sí, muy segura

-Bien, entonces tomemos posiciones y empezaremos cuando estés lista.

-Perfecto, les daré la señal

Me quité una capa que cubría mi vestuario de color "blanco sucio" que me permitía hacer acrobacias. Entre a la jaula y junto a mí entró mi instructor de acrobacias y otro hombre encargado de mi seguridad en el set, ambos movieron una colchoneta y la pusieron debajo del trapecio en caso de una posible caída.

Subí a las alturas y me senté en el trapecio, levante mi dedo pulgar indicando que estaba lista, cuando quedé sola en la jaula, David gritó:

-Acción!

Hice varias acrobacias, improvisé con algunos movimientos que me enseñaron y dejé que mi cuerpo fluyera. Una de las poses más difíciles que debía hacer era colgar con la cabeza hacia abajo y las piernas abiertas hacia arriba, afirmándome solo con la fuerza de mis muslos, luego debía tomarme el pelo desde las puntas y soltarlo de a poco. David prometió que si salía bien, lo pondría en el primer tráiler así que intenté hacerlo perfecto.

Mientras colgaba de cabeza, cerré los ojos y a lo lejos escuché una voz casi desesperada que decía: "Corten! Corten ahora mismo!" Volví a sentarme en la tela que me sostenía porque no entendí que pasaba, no era la voz de David..

-"Corten!" Ella no puede hacer eso, Margot baja de ahí ahora! –era la voz de Jared gritando como un loco y se dirigía hacia mí, oficialmente estaba metida en un enorme problema.

-Leto, que estás haciendo aquí, estamos en pleno rodaje con Margot –gritó David mientras lo afirmaba del brazo para que no llegara a la jaula, pero no pudo retenerlo.

Por miedo a enfrentarme con Jared, me quedé en las alturas, vi que tenía una mirada que mezclaba enojo y preocupación. Sin importar que había mucha gente, él seguía gritando:

-Abran esta jaula, necesito que Margot salga de aquí ahora –Jared movió con fuerza la puerta de la jaula hasta que logró abrirla y entrar.

-Jared que demonios haces? Estoy grabando –grité desde lo alto.

-No, qué estás haciendo tú? No puedes arriesgarte así, es peligroso...bajas o te bajo yo! –estiró sus brazos hacia mí y decidí bajar para no aumentar el escándalo. Me solté con cuidado de las telas y caí lentamente en sus brazos. Jared me acunó contra su pecho y me dejó afuera de la jaula.

Sophia llegó corriendo hacia nosotros y nos preguntó:

-Pueden explicar qué está pasando?

-Sí –dijimos Jared y yo al mismo tiempo.

-Lo que pasa Sophie, es que anoche estuve enferma del estómago, le conté a Jared y se preocupó mucho por mí –David también escuchó mi explicación, se acercó a nosotros y dijo:

-Así que el Joker no quiere que su Harley Quinn se haga daño.

-Sí, algo así –dijo Jared un poco más calmado

-Entiendo, bien, haremos un descanso y seguiremos grabando en un rato.

-Claro David, volvemos en un rato –le respondí.

Salí de la Jaula y tomé a Jared del brazo para ir a conversar a mi camarín, le dije a Sophie que nos siguiera para que los presentes pensaran que entraríamos los tres y no yo sola con él.

-Sophie después te explicaré todo.

-No te preocupes amiga, después hablamos.

Cuando ya estábamos solos conversamos:

-Jared no puedo creer lo que acabas de hacer, fue todo muy extraño

-Yo no puedo creer que me mentiste, me dijiste que hoy grabarías sólo la escena con Viola, nunca nombraste ese peligroso trapecio de tela. Solo quería venir a verte para darte una sorpresa.

-He entrenado mucho, no me pasará nada malo! -grité

-Lo sé, pero es probable que estés embarazada y hasta que no veas a un doctor debo cuidarte y a nuestro posible bebé también –el enojo se me fue pasando cuando lo escuché decir "nuestro bebé".

Suspiré y miré al suelo para calmarme, porque después de todo, él tenía razón, quizás tenía un bebé dentro de mí y no debía arriesgarme.

-Lo siento, tienes razón, no debí grabar la escena –me observó un momento y me abrazó.

-No me pidas disculpas, reaccioné mal, perdóname tú a mí. –me hizo cariño en la cabeza y besó mi mejilla mientras seguíamos abrazados.

-Sólo te perdono si me das un besito –estiré mis labios y el me besó.

-Me hará sacar canas verdes Señorita Robbie –bajó sus manos a mi cintura y me acercó aún más hacia él.

-Pero si ya tienes el pelo verde Mister J –reí con ganas y lo abracé con fuerza, él también se reía.

-Lo había olvidado –me miró de los pies a la cabeza.

-Por qué me miras tanto? –pregunté

-Te ves hermosa con tu vestuario de "Harley trapecista"

-Es que aún no me ves vestida como Harley versión "Daddy's Lil Monster" esa te gustará mucho más.

-No puedo esperar para verte así pero…

-Pero qué?

-Prefiero verte sin nada puesto –susurró en mi oído y mi piel se erizó instantáneamente.

-Vas a tener que esperar hasta la noche cuando me cambie ropa. –me sonrojé.

-Segura? –puso sus manos en mis hombros y bajó los tirantes de mi vestuario hasta mi cintura, no tenía ropa interior puesta así que lo único que me tapaba era el largo pelo de la peluca de Harley.

-Segura, a no ser que muevas el pelo que tapa mis pechos.

-Justo pensaba hacer eso –sentí el roce de sus dedos moviendo el pelo hacia mi espalda.

-No imaginas lo perfecta que eres –miraba mi cuerpo con detención y me sonrojé más.

-No me tientes Leto, debemos portarnos bien hasta que me haga los exámenes

-Lo sé pero, al menos me dejarías hacerle unos cariños a ese par?

-Sabes que no tienes que pedirme permiso, son tuyos..

Con mi "autorización" comenzó a besar mi cuello, cerré los ojos y me dejé llevar. Nos movimos por inercia hacia un sillón que había tras de mí, nos acostamos ahí y yo seguía recibiendo los deliciosos besos de Jared.

-No empieces algo que no podremos terminar –dije entre jadeos

-Quién dice que no podemos? –respondió con su mirada coqueta.

-Veamos hasta donde llegamos –propuse

Sus besos bajaron hasta mi clavícula, fue imposible no soltar un pequeño gemido y él sonrió contra mi piel. Su boca siguió deslizándose hasta que llegó a mis pechos, eligió uno y lo besó con delicadeza.

-Tienes miedo de ser más rudo? –pregunté levantando una ceja.

-Te parece si hago esto? –observé como mordía uno de ellos y luego lo lamió.

-Dios –exclamé y eché mi cabeza para atrás.

-Quiero probar más de ti –se alejó un poco y quitó la parte inferior de mi vestuario, dejándome desnuda frente a él en el sillón.

Se puso sobre mí afirmándose con sus codos y sus piernas, quedé entremedio de sus rodillas y agachó la cabeza para dedicarse a repartir muchos besos en mi vientre, luego me dijo:

-Si hay una Margot Junior o Jared Junior ahí adentro, espero que no escuche las cosas sucias que hacemos.

-Esperemos que cuando sea grande no se acuerde –le regalé una sonrisa.

-Ahora quiero que te relajes, si quieres cierra los ojos

-Jared ya sabes que me da vergüenza que me hagan sexo oral

-No hay más excusas Margot, me lo has prohibido muchas veces y muero por hacértelo –puso su irresistible "mirada de gato con botas" y no pude negarme, así que abrí mis piernas y me entregué a él.

-Así me gusta –dijo mientras ponía sus manos en mis piernas para acercar mi pelvis al borde del sillón y él se puso de rodillas.

-No sabes las ganas que tengo acumuladas de hacerte esto

-Cómo aguantaré los gritos?

-Nadie va a escucharte, recuerda que todo el mundo está en el set de Belle Reve.

-Buen punto Mister J, entonces comienza, te espero con ansias.

-Lo que más me interesa es que te relajes, olvida todo y concéntrate en el intenso placer que pretendo darte.

-Lo haré

Jared puso su boca en mi entrada y lo único que yo alcanzaba a mirar era una perfecta cabeza de color verde entre mis piernas. Antes de probarme dijo:

-Si pudiéramos grabar esto sería algo así como "Escena sexual de Harley y el Joker" -no le respondí pero reí ante su comentario.

Pasó su lengua a lo largo de mi punto más sensible, mi espalda se arqueó y mis piernas se movieron inquietas.

-No me vayas a patear Harley –dijo riendo mientras me las afirmaba.

-Si me las afirmas, no hay problema –le guiñe un ojo.

Siguió pasando su lengua de un lado a otro, a ratos la introducía levemente en mí y yo gemía sin poder evitarlo.

-Si sigues a ese ritmo, me iré en pocos segundos –dije con voz entrecortada

-Quiero que te vengas en mi boca –siguió a un ritmo más intenso y comenzó a usar su dedo.

-Ja-Jared, Dios.. –dije entre mis gemidos, su mano libre se entrelazó una de las mías y la apreté con fuerza.

-No pares por favor, sigue así –cerré los ojos mientras sentía que el climax llegaba a mí hasta que llegó por completo pero Jared no paraba.

-Detente ya acabé –puse mi mano en su frente para detenerlo.

-Uf, quedé con ganas de probar más –dijo y repartió besos en mi abdomen bajo y en mis piernas.

-Lo siento, acabé muy rápido

-Eres deliciosa –se puso de pie y besó mi frente.

Alguien tocó la puerta de mi camarín y era Sophie:

-Margot! Vengo a buscarte, te necesitan en el set en cinco minutos

-Ya voy Sophie! –grité

Me despedí rápidamente de Jared y salí corriendo al set.


	25. Negativo-Positivo

**"Negativo/Positivo"**

 **Margot POV**

Salí del camarín, le expliqué todo a mi mejor amiga y me dijo que debíamos ir lo más pronto posible al doctor. Volví al set a grabar una escena con un guardia de Belle Reve y Jared llegó también al set un par de minutos después de mí para ver la escena.

-Margot, debes estar tras las rejas nuevamente –dijo David

-Allá voy!

Entré y me puse en posición, debía esperar que varios guardias entraran y uno de ellos era el que tendría un diálogo conmigo. Cuando terminamos de hacer esa parte, hubo un corte y venía la segunda parte.

-Ahora haremos la escena en donde afirmas los barrotes, le pasas la lengua a uno, luego te electrocutan y caes al suelo. –explicó David

-Ok, muy bien –grité

Todo estaba bien hasta ese momento, pero Jared intervino.

-Hey, esperen! Supongo que van a ponerle una colchoneta verdad? –le preguntó a David

-Calma Jared, claro que sí, pero primero debo recordarle la secuencia –le respondió riendo, supongo que le causaba gracia su excesiva preocupación.

Cuando pensé que ya no volvería a interrumpir mi día laboral, Jared volvió a aparecer antes de que David dijera acción y se acercó a la reja para preguntarme:

-Necesitas algo mi am.. digo Margot?

-No, no te preocupes, estoy bien –sonreí nerviosa porque casi me dice mi amor delante de todos.

Finalmente, pude grabar todas las escenas que debía. Cuando terminé mi jornada de rodaje, con Sophie ordenamos mis cosas, ella me pidió una hora con un ginecólogo que le recomendó una amiga canadiense y era muy discreto. Mientras estábamos en el camarín, Jared tocó la puerta y preguntó:

-Puedo pasar?

-Claro que sí, adelante –grité

-Margot, necesito acompañarte al doctor

-No puedes, no pueden verte conmigo, eso levantaría muchas sospechas.

-Anoche se me ocurrió un plan para poder acompañarte

-Me dan miedo tus planes, pero dime

-Me puedo disfrazar

-Aunque te pongas lentes oscuros y un sombrero, se nota que eres tú cariño.

-No es eso lo que tengo en mente precisamente…

-No me digas que… -ya imaginaba de que se disfrazaría

-Sí, iré como mujer –cuando lo dijo, Sophie y yo explotamos en risa.

-No se rían, ya lo hice en Dallas Buyers Club

-Qué te vas a poner Jared? –preguntó Sophie

-En un bolso traje un vestido largo, un sombrero y lentes de sol, todo muy femenino.

-No puedo creer que tendré que ver eso –dije riéndome.

Le dimos unos cinco minutos a Jared para que se cambiara de ropa a solas en mi camarín. Cuando salió, me sorprendió ver que de verdad parecía mujer, incluso caminaba como una.

-Ya tengo práctica en esto querida, no te sorprendas –dijo Jared con voz femenina

-No puedo aguantar la risa, lo siento –exploté de risa y Sophie también.

-Me encantaría tomarte una foto y mandársela a Shannon pero no hay tiempo –dijo Sophie

-Vamos chicas, que esperamos –respondió Jared con su voz de mujer, parecida a la que usaba cuando fue Rayon en Dallas Buyer Club.

Cuando salimos, la mayoría ya se había ido y la poca gente que quedaba al parecer no se dio cuenta que la "mujer" que nos acompañaba era Jared. Sophie había pedido un auto y nos estaba esperando en la entrada, ella le dio la dirección y el conductor dijo que llegaríamos en 20 minutos.

En el trayecto conversamos sobre cosas banales, cómo el clima o que película buena estaban dando en el cine. Trataba de distraerme pero los nervios no me dejaban, frotaba mis manos entre ellas para calmarme pero era inútil, Jared miró mis manos y las afirmo con las suyas, haciéndoles cariño.

-Acuérdate que no podemos ser tan cariñosos mientras estés vestido así –le dije al oído.

-Lo siento, lo olvidaba –me dijo en voz baja.

 **JARED POV**

Llegamos al edificio en donde Margot se haría el examen, llegamos al piso nueve y nos recibió el doctor, era muy amable.

-Buenas tardes, cómo están? –dijo el doc

-Bien, gracias –respondimos

-Hola doctor, cómo está? Yo necesito hacerme el examen –dijo Margot

-Perfecto, sígame…pero solo puede entrar una persona con usted–nos miramos entre los tres hasta que dije con mi voz de mujer:

-Entra tú Sophie

-Está bien, iré yo –vi como Margot tomaba el brazo de Sophia y se alejaban por un pasillo con el doctor. Margot miró hacia atrás y le tiré un beso. Luego recordé que no debía hacer esas cosas porque estaba vestido como mujer pero no había nadie. Quedé solo y llamé a Shannon para matar el tiempo de espera.

-Hola hermano –dije cuando me contestó.

-Hola tú, cómo va todo?

-Debo decirte algo importante Shannon

-De nuevo estas en prisión? –escuché su risa

-No... no sé cómo decírtelo pero, al parecer Margot está embarazada –no obtuve respuesta inmediata

-Shannon estas ahí?

-Sí… pero no sé qué decir..

-No sé cómo pasó Shann pero necesito tu apoyo

-De verdad no sabes cómo pasó? Bueno, cuando un hombre y una mujer se aman, hacen…

-Shannon por favor toma esto enserio

-Sólo trato de subirte el ánimo

-Estoy feliz con la idea pero no imaginas lo nervioso que estoy… en este momento Margot está con Sophie haciéndose un examen

-A mí también me alegra ser tío, pensé que no llegaría nunca este momento –ambos reímos.

-Lo sé, yo tampoco, pero las cosas deberían ser diferentes, podría estar casado con Margot, tener nuestra casa, vivir juntos…

-Te entiendo, llevan casi 1 mes y ya la embarazaste bro, eres rápido

-Shannon…

-Sabía que tienes una "pistola loca" pero esta vez se te escapó la bala

-Shannon, ya es suficiente –no pude evitar soltar una risa

-No sabía que a tu edad podrías embarazar a una mujer.

-Creo que ya me molestaste lo suficiente querido hermano.

-Bien, si resultas ser padre, estaré más que feliz y si no… al menos tendrás otra oportunidad de hacer las cosas bien con la chica Wall Street, pedir su mano, conocer su familia, etc

-Gracias Shann, te avisaré cuando tengamos el resultado

-Esperaré tu aviso hermano, ya sabes que te quiero

-Yo igual, te avisaré, Adiós!

-Adiós bro

Mientras Margot seguía en lo suyo, le pedí a mi asistente Emma que me mandara las líneas que debía decir al día siguiente, era la escena del ácido en donde "nace" Harley Quinn. Emma me respondió y repasé el guion por al menos una hora, reí al recordar que esa escena la leí con Margot y ella cambiaba el guion, cuando yo digo: "Vivirías por mí?" me respondía cosas como: "Viviría para que lo hiciéramos todos los días" o "Viviría por tus panqueques vegetarianos".

Después de esperar por casi 2 horas sentado en un pasillo, vi que Margot salió de una puerta que estaba al fondo. Se despidió del doctor con un beso en la mejilla al igual que Sophia y se dirigieron hacia mí, los nervios me estaban matando. Sophia nos dejó a solas un rato, Margot tomó mis manos y dijo:

-No sé si el resultado te pondrá feliz o triste, pero espero que entiendas que todo pasa por algo.

-Por favor Margot, dime el resultado

-Salió Negativo

-Qué? Negativo?

-Sí… yo pensé que saldría positivo –puso cara triste y miró al suelo.

-Sabes algo amor? –le pregunté tomando su cara entre mis manos para que me mirara a los ojos.

-Dime… -su voz seguía triste.

-Podemos hacer un bebé cuando queramos –le di una sonrisa y levanté las cejas.

-Aún quieres tener familia conmigo?

-Es lo que más quiero, pero ya que tenemos una segunda oportunidad, hay que ir paso a paso, nadie nos apura –cuando le dije eso, me sonrió por fin.

-Entonces mientras tanto… podemos practicar la receta para hacer un bebé? –preguntó

-En eso ya somos muy buenos pero siempre se puede mejorar—le cerré un ojo y comenzó a reírse.

-Por qué te ríes?

-Nunca había coqueteado con una mujer –su risa aumentó

-Ups, olvidaba que estaba disfrazado, vamos al hotel

-Iremos a intentar hacer un bebé? –preguntó Margot

-Tenemos toda la noche para practicar cómo se hace uno…

Ya era casi de noche cuando llegamos al hotel, ambos estábamos cansados así que nos acostamos en la cama.

-Jared sé que estás cansado pero por favor quítate el sombrero y el vestido de mujer.

-Por qué no me lo quitas tú mejor?

-Buena idea –se acercó a mí y me quitó el vestido, quedé solo con mis boxers y noté que estuvo pegada mirando mi abdomen por varios segundos

-A veces me asustan tus miradas Harley

-Tengo ganas de dormir sobre ese perfecto abdomen, puedo?

-Puedes hacer lo quieras conmigo, pero creo que deberíamos quedar en igualdad de condiciones –miré su vestimenta, llevaba puesto una polera blanca y calzas negras.

Margot entendió mi mensaje así que se desvistió, quedó casi desnuda porque solo mantuvo sus diminutas pantaletas puestas, se acostó cerca de mí y apoyó su cara en mi pecho

-Cualquier veinteañero quisiera tener tu cuerpo

-Yo diría que cualquier veinteañero quisiera tener la hermosa novia que tengo –se sonrojó y cambió el tema:

-Mañana nos toca grabar juntos, la escena en donde debo saltar al ácido

-Lo tengo muy presente mi pequeña rubia

-No sé qué haré para no reírme

-Sé que podrás, eres la mejor y eres muy profesional

-Profesional? Estoy apoyada en el abdomen desnudo de mi compañero de reparto y estoy casi sin ropa–dijo riendo.

-Pero tu compañero de reparto es tu novio, así que no vale

-Tienes toda la razón Mister J

Luego nos quedamos en silencio y no me di cuenta en qué momento nos dormimos profundamente. Al día siguiente desperté al escuchar una voz femenina que no era la de Margot y mientras seguía algo dormido pude entender lo que decía:

-Jared por amor de Dios despierta! Te quedaste dormido

-Qué?! Qué pasó?! Dónde estamos?!

-Estás drogado? Por qué está Margot Robbie desnuda en tu cama? Qué hiciste anoche?! –abrí los ojos y vi a mi asistente Emma frente a la cama, con cara de no entender nada. Mi novia de sueño pesado seguía durmiendo profundamente

-Margot es mi novia Emma, no quería decírtelo aún

-No te preocupes, después me cuentas… ahora necesito que corran al auto que nos espera abajo, están atrasados por casi dos horas, por eso entré con la copia de tu llave –apenas dijo eso me levanté a toda velocidad.

-Mi amor, despierta –moví a Margot con delicadeza y se despertó, vio a Emma y tapó sus pechos con sus manos.

-Mucho gusto soy Emma, la asistente y casi segunda madre de Jared –ambas se saludaron.

-Soy Margot, lo siento… nos quedamos dormidos –dijo mientras se levantó corriendo.

-No se preocupen, bajen en menos de 15 minutos, llamaré a David y le inventaré alguna excusa. Los esperaré en el auto que está en la entrada del hotel.

-Ahí estaremos Emma, gracias por despertarnos. –le grité mientras ella salía de la habitación.

*Fin*


	26. Venganza

**Estimadas Lectoras/os: MIL DISCULPAS por no publicar durante Octubre, mi vida de estudiante fue una real locura. No volverá a suceder. Gracias por las reviews y por seguir pendiente a la historia. Infinitos Saludos, xo.**

 **"Venganza"**

 **JARED POV**

Llegamos corriendo al set, ya estaba todo listo para grabar la escena del ácido, vi de reojo que los tanques ya estaban montados. Fue imposible pasar desapercibidos, había muchas personas y todos nos miraban. Necesitábamos hablar con David y a penas lo vi noté su molestia.

-David, lo siento fue mi culpa, yo…

-A mi remolque los dos, ahora! –me interrumpió David con voz fuerte.

Margot y yo nos quedamos en silencio mientras lo seguíamos hacia su remolque, ubicado afuera del set. Cuando ya estábamos los tres solos, él comenzó a hablar:

-Pensé que ya no estaban interesados en la película

-David discúlpame, fue mi culpa, Margot no tuvo nada que ver en esto…

-Quiero preguntarles algo y que me respondan la verdad chicos.. –volvió a interrumpirme

-Claro, pregúntanos –dijo Margot

-Ustedes están juntos, verdad? –nos miramos con Margot y ella miró al suelo

-Bueno… -dije con duda

-Sin rodeos Jared...

-Sí, estamos juntos –confesé y hubo un silencio.

-Podrían haberme dicho antes, hubiese sido más fácil entender ciertas cosas, cómo cuando se quedan conversando mucho rato a solas, lo que pasó ayer en las escenas de Margot y ahora que ninguno de los dos llegaba al set.

-Queríamos mantener esto lo más secreto posible, ya sabes cómo se esparcen las noticias en nuestro mundo –intervino Margot.

-Lo sé, pero esto puede quedar entre nosotros tres, no tiene por qué divulgarse –le respondió David.

Nos quedamos conversando unos minutos más y finalmente hicimos el trato de dejar esto en secreto, al menos durante la filmación. Luego de eso fuimos directo a nuestros remolques para el maquillaje y peinado. Cuando ya faltaba poco para que mi maquillaje quedara listo, Margot entró a verme.

-Todo listo Mister J?

-Creo que falta muy poco Harley

-Lo esperaré en el set –me guiñó un ojo.

Cuando quedé convertido 100% en el Joker, fui al set a mi encuentro con Margot y el resto de la producción. David nos dio algunas indicaciones, nos ubicó en las posiciones adecuadas y comenzamos a grabar, yo debía partir hablando mientras Harley me daba la espalda.

-Pregunta… morirías por mí?

-Sí.. –pasaron dos segundos y Margot estalló en risa.

-Corten! –gritó David

-Lo siento, no sé por qué me reí –se disculpó mi novia.

-No importa, una vez más, acción! –gritó el director

Volví a repetir la misma línea y Margot volvió a reírse.

-Margot, tómate cinco minutos y seguiremos –dijo David mientras soltaba un suspiro de cansancio.

-Lo siento mucho –le respondió avergonzada, volveré enseguida. Vi a Margot alejarse sin mirarme, entendí que se sintió mal luego de sus ataques de risa, así que la deje ir. Emma observaba a lo lejos, fui hacia ella para conversar.

-Hola Emma, todo bien?

-Sí, pero aún espero que me cuentes que fue lo que vi en la mañana.

-Margot y yo somos novios hace poco tiempo, creo que no hay mucho más que contar.

-Bueno, te felicito Jared, hacen muy bonita pareja.

-Gracias Emma, estoy muy feliz.

-Necesitas algo jefe?

-Mi celular, por favor estimada –le respondí

 **Whatsapp Jared**

 **Valery Kaufman:**

Hola Jared, me enteré que en un par de días estarás en Nueva York filmando la película, recuerda nuestro trato.

 **Shannimal:**

Aún nadie me dice si seré tío o no, debo comprar ropa de bebé?

 **Mamá:**

Te extraño hijo, cómo va todo con Margot?

*Fin*

Vaya, no sabía que mensaje responder primero ¿qué le podría decir a mi mamá? Madre, todo está bien, he tenido tantos encuentros intensos con Margot en la cama que en uno de ellos casi hicimos un bebé. A mi hermano decidí responderle más tarde porque de seguro me molestaría. Finalmente, estaba el mensaje de mi ex.

 **Jared:**

Valery lo siento pero no es correcto vernos. Tengo novia y no quiero reunirme contigo.

Luego de eso, bloquié su número para evitar recibir más mensajes de ella, de seguro no tomaría nada de bien mi respuesta. A los pocos minutos Margot volvió al set y la escena salió perfecta.

Después de grabar lo que necesitábamos, la noche llegó y quedamos oficialmente libres hasta un par de días que grabaríamos en Nueva York. Bueno, Margot tenía cinco días más que yo de descanso. Volvimos al hotel, luego del abrupto despertar que tuvimos, necesitábamos tomarnos un respiro.

Cuando estábamos en el auto, miré por la ventana para olvidar lo que pasó con Valery y que Margot no notara nada raro. Estaba en eso cuando sentí la mano de mi novia tocando mi entrepierna.

-Qué haces? –dije en voz baja, gracias a Dios la radio del auto sonaba a un volumen que nos permitía hablar.

-Te extraño –me respondió acercándose más a mí.

-Yo más amor.. pero esperemos llegar al hotel y juro que te haré llegar a la nubes –respondí besando su mano y alejándola de mi cuerpo.

-Tengo muchas ganas Jared –dijo acercando su cuerpo al mío para apoyarse en mi hombro.

-Yo más pequeña rubia, cuando lleguemos al hotel te lo haré como nunca.

-No puedo esperar más –respondió dándome un rápido beso en la mejilla.

El auto que nos transportaba siempre, esa vez fue manejado por otro conductor. Cuando Margot se bajó, el señor me dijo:

-Señor Leto, mi hija es fan de usted, podría mandarle un autógrafo por favor?

-Claro que sí, cómo se llama su hija? –le respondí mientras tomaba en mis manos el papel y lápiz que me entregaba. Margot quedó esperando afuera del auto.

-Amor, si quieres sube a la habitación, para escribirle algo bonito a mi querida fan –le dije para que no me esperara bajo el frío.

-Está bien, necesito urgente ir al baño –me respondió con su bella sonrisa.

 **Margot POV**

Jared era muy amable con sus fans y eso me encantaba siempre. Fui corriendo hasta el ascensor del hotel para llegar a la habitación, cuando ya estaba en el piso, corrí por el pasillo hasta nuestra puerta. Saqué con prisa la llave, abrí la puerta, la cerré a mis espaldas y fui corriendo al baño. En mi camino, vi de reojo a quien parecía ser Emma así que dije:

-Hola Emma!

-Desde cuando me llamo Emma? –respondió una voz que desconocí, me devolví con temor hasta donde estaba la cama y la ví, era Valery. Tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados, el pelo tomado con una cola de caballo desordenada y vestía ropa negra deportiva, me sorprendió lo alta que era, quizás era hasta más alta que Jared. Por algún motivo, sentí miedo y sólo reaccioné a correr hasta la puerta, me encontré con la sorpresa que estaba cerrada y no podía escapar.

-Buscas esto? –preguntó Valery mientras afirmaba la llave con su mano y la movía de un lado a otro. Quizás las tomó cuando estaba entrando al baño.

-Maldita perra –fui corriendo hacia ella para quitarle las llaves y lo último que recuerdo fue su puño golpeando mi rostro.

 **Jared POV**

Le escribí un autógrafo de unas tres líneas a la hija del conductor y quedó muy contento. Me dio las gracias y me despedí para bajar del auto, cuando me bajé me encontré con un pequeño grupo de fans y fotógrafos, valoré la presencia de todos y me dediqué a repartir mi firma y selfies.

A la media hora después, entré al hotel y mientras subía en el ascensor recordé que Margot necesitaba urgente ir al baño, reí al imaginar el alivio que sintió al llegar a la habitación. Cuando ya estaba en el pasillo toqué la puerta para que ella me abriera y no obtuve respuesta, así que abrí con mi propia llave. Al entrar grité:

-Mi amor! Disculpa la demora, repartí autógrafos antes de entrar –no me respondió, supuse que estaba tomando una ducha. Fui al baño y no estaba ahí.

-Margot? –dije en voz alta.

No me respondió así que corrí por toda la habitación en busca de mi celular y la llamé. Su celular sonaba como apagado, mientras intentaba llamarla de nuevo, vi una nota sobre mi velador que decía:

 _Jared, he estado pensando y creo que necesitamos darnos un tiempo ¿realmente crees que lo nuestro podría funcionar? ¿qué futuro tendríamos?. En caso de que no nos volvamos a ver, te deseo lo mejor._

 _-Margot._

Quedé paralizado por al menos un par de minutos, acaso terminó conmigo a través de una carta? Decidió alejarse así sin decir nada más? Fui a ver su closet y no había ninguna pertenencia de ella. Pero me llamó la atención que dejó el cargador de su celular en mi velador, ella siempre se preocupaba de mantenerlo cargado.

Todo me parecía muy raro, no me di cuenta en que momento pasó, pero comenzaron a caer lágrimas de mis ojos y debí sentarme unos minutos para analizar la situación. Llamé a Sophie porque era su mejor amiga

-Sophie dime que sabes algo de Margot por favor –le pregunté desesperado

-Hola Jared, no sé nada, pasó algo malo?! –dijo muy preocupada

-Me dejó una nota, diciendo que debíamos darnos un tiempo y quizás no nos volveremos a ver… no sé qué hacer Sophie

-Jared cálmate, algo debió haberle pasado a Margot

-Sophie ayúdame, Margot desapareció –dije con la voz ahogada por las lágrimas

-Iré con Shannon a verte

-Pero están en Estados Unidos?

-No Jared, él quería venir a verte como sorpresa a Canadá, llegamos hace unas horas, espéranos en el hotel.

-Está bien, no demoren por favor.

Luego de hablar con Sophie, pensé que todo era muy raro, hace una hora Margot estaba coqueteándome en el auto y de un momento a otro decide irse. Qué diablos estaba pasando? Quizás quería tomarse libres los dos días que teníamos de descanso durante el rodaje o quien sabe…

Caminé de un lado a otro mirando el suelo y pensando que hacer con todo lo que estaba pasando. Mientras caminaba vi una pulsera en el suelo, la recogí y enseguida supe que no era de Margot, esa pulsera pertenecía a Valery y yo se la había regalado. Al minuto llegó Shannon con Sophie y les dije:

-Valery Kaufman secuestró a Margot.


	27. Ayuda

**JARED POV**

Saber que Valery tenía a Margot me asustaba, pero en el fondo sabía que no sería capaz de lastimarla, de seguro trataba de darme un susto.

-Déjame ver si entiendo hermano... estás diciendo que tus mujeres están juntas en este momento? –preguntó Shannon

-No son mis mujeres, solamente Margot lo es y no es momento de bromear –respondí serio.

-No te preocupes, no le hará daño –me dijo tocando mi hombro.

-Eso espero –interrumpió Sophia, mientras intentaba llamar a Margot sin obtener respuesta.

-Su celular suena apagado Sophie, ya lo intenté.

-Cuál es el plan Jared? –preguntó Shannon

-Debo contactar a Valery, lo bueno es que ella no sabe que la descubrí.

-Vas a reunirte con ella entonces?

-Sí, así sabré en donde está Margot.

-Llámala enseguida hermano, usa tus dotes de actuación.

Marqué el número de Valery y me contestó rápido.

-Hola Jared, cómo estás? –saludó

-Mal, Margot acaba de dejarme y no entiendo el motivo –dije con voz triste y Shannon me dijo en voz baja: "finge que te pones a llorar"

-No lo haré idiota –me alejé del celular para que no me escuchara Valery.

-No puedo creerlo… pero ella no era para ti –continuó ella.

-Puede ser, me gustaría verte ahora

-Ahora? Ahora… no… no puedo Jared, mañana podría ser? –dijo dudosa

-Claro, dónde estarás mañana?

-En Nueva York, ven a verme

-Me parece, estaremos ahí filmando en un par de días así que iré por adelantado. Podríamos andar en bicicleta por el Central Park.

-Genial Jared, nos vemos entonces, llámame mañana

-Lo Haré, buenas noches Valery

-Adiós –se despidió y cortó la llamada.

 **LA MAÑANA SUBSIGUIENTE DESPUÉS DEL SECUESTRO…**

 **MARGOT POV**

-Harley, aquí estoy–la voz de Jared parecía música para mis oídos. Abrí los ojos y estaba maquillado como el Joker y con el uniforme de un guardia de Belle Reve, se veía increíblemente sexy vestido así.

-Sácame de aquí –supliqué con voz débil mientras lo abrazaba.

-Tranquila mi amor, vamos a casa y te daré amor durante toda la noche.

Por arte de magia llegamos a una enorme mansión que nunca en mi vida había visto, dos hermoso niños rubios de unos 4 años corrían hacia mí y me decían "Hola mami".

-Qué es esto?! –grité confundida y Jared ya no estaba a mi lado, me di media vuelta para buscarlo con la mirada y sentí que alguien me golpeó en la cabeza por detrás.

Desperté y supe que todo fue un extraño sueño, tenía un terrible dolor de cabeza, con dificultad abrí mis ojos y sentí leves rayos de sol en mi rostro. Recordé lo que me había pasado con la loca ex novia de Jared y me incorporé.

Estaba dentro de un auto que me parecía familiar, era el mismo auto que me transportó junto a Jared la última vez, deduje que el conductor estaba coludido con Valery.

Un vidrio estaba ligeramente abierto y por ahí me entraba aire para respirar, al menos tenía la seguridad de que su intención no era matarme. Abrí la guantera del auto y encontré barras de cereales que devoré en cosa de minutos.

Luego me puse a mirar el exterior, estaba en un campo a simple vista abandonado. A lo lejos vi un tractor acercándose al auto y no dudé en gritar ayuda, puse mi boca en el vidrio que estaba un poco abierto para que me escucharan.

-Ayuda! Ayuda! Estoy encerrada –grité con todas mis fuerzas, enseguida logré conseguir la atención del hombre mayor que manejaba el tractor, se acercó a mí y preguntó:

-Pero señorita qué está haciendo aquí?

-Me secuestraron, por favor ayúdeme

-Madre mía, la sacaré ahora mismo –dijo sorprendido, tomó un fierro que llevaba en el tractor y volvió al auto.

-Protéjase señorita, romperé el vidrio de atrás. –me puse en el asiento del piloto, cubrí mi cabeza y cerré los ojos. Escuché un ruido de vidrios quebrados y miré hacia atrás.

-No sabe cuánto tiempo estaré agradeciéndole esto –dije mientras salía con cuidado de no enterrarme algún pedazo de vidrio.

-No se preocupe, dígame en que puedo ayudarla.

-Necesito saber dónde estoy y como volver a la ciudad.

-Estamos en los campos de Capilano, en las afueras de Vancouver… vivo con mi esposa a unos pocos kilómetros así que podemos llevarla a la ciudad.

-Qué día es hoy señor y que hora?

-Viernes, 8 AM

-Qué?! –dije impactada, Valery me golpeó un miércoles en la noche, por lo tanto estuve más tiempo del que pensaba encerrada, por eso tenía tanta hambre y sed.

Mi salvador me llevó hasta su casa en donde estaba su esposa, ambos eran muy amables, me dieron comida y me acompañaron a hablar con la policía. Revisé mi bolsillo y tenía mi celular, obviamente descargado.

-Así que usted dice, que la secuestró una mujer de aproximadamente 20 años que es modelo de Victoria's Secret, la dejó en un auto en medio de un campo y un señor que andaba en tractor la rescató? –dijo el policía que al parecer no me creía nada.

-Así es –respondí muy segura.

-Miré, lo único que puedo hacer es prestarle un cargador para su celular y llevarla a donde necesite ir.

Acepté el cargador y me tragué las lágrimas de frustración. Prendí mi celular y tenía infinitas llamadas perdidas de Jared, Sophie, Shannon, mi madre, mis hermanos y Cara Delevigne. Activé el internet para confirmar el día en el que estaba y vi las noticias. Mientras leía, un titular me llamó la atención en la sección "Celebridades".

 _"_ _Jared Leto estrena nueva novia en las calles de Nueva York"_

Mi respiración se detuvo por un momento y exploté en llanto cuando vi fotos de Jared junto a su ex. Llamé a Sophia para pedirle ayuda.

-Sophie, ven a búscame -dije llorando

-Por Dios Margot! Dónde estás?! –gritó

-En la policía, te enviaré mi ubicación.

-Iré con Shannon a buscarte, no te muevas de ahí.

-Está bien Sophie, apúrate por favor.

 **JARED POV**

Llegué al set el viernes por la mañana porque debía cumplir con mis compromisos, pero mi mente estaba con Margot. Salir con Valery a caminar todo un día por Nueva York no sirvió de nada, en ningún momento me dio una señal de querer confesar sobre la desaparición de Margot.

-Jared estás bien? –preguntó David

-Sí, todo bien

-Te veo distraído, extrañas grabar escenas con Margot?

-Sí pero merece unos días de descanso. –intenté que mi voz sonara normal.

Cuando terminé de grabar mis escenas del día, fui a la ducha de mi remolque a quitarme todo el maquillaje como siempre. Salí del baño, me puse una toalla alrededor de la cintura y recibí una llamada de Shannon.

-Jared, Margot apareció y se contactó con Sophie en Canadá hace unas cuatro horas. Pero las cosas no están nada de bien.

-Qué?! Dónde está Margot? –grité desesperado

-Recién llegó a Nueva York, efectivamente Valery fue la culpable, la dejó encerrada en un auto y alguien que la escuchó gritar la sacó de ahí.

-Dios… esto es de locos, necesito verla

-Ese es el problema hermano, ella se enteró por fotos de los paparazis que saliste con Valery y no quiere verte, excepto para fines profesionales.

-Pero qué dices? Le explicaste que salí con ella sólo para poder encontrarla?

-Le dije pero está muy dolida por todo lo que vio, no pudimos hacerla cambiar de opinión.

-Tengo que ir por ella, dime donde está –le pedí.

-Está en el hotel Four Seasons, décimo piso habitación 2. Más tarde me das las gracias Jared. –mientras me respondía saque un pantalón de buzo negro, zapatillas y una polera blanca para vestirme.

Salí del remolque y vi que el Lamborghini del Joker estaba estacionado al lado. Me apoyé en el vidrio del copiloto, lo golpeé y no pude evitar soltar unas lágrimas. Mientras me limpiaba los ojos y trataba de calmar mi rabia por el mal entendido que se armó, vi que el auto tenía las llaves puestas.

No lo pensé ni por un segundo, me subí y arranqué a toda velocidad para encontrarme con Margot.

-Qué mierda haces Leto?! Regresa ahora mismo –escuché a uno de los encargados del auto gritar a lo lejos pero ya era tarde.

En las calles todo el mundo miraba el auto y no me importaba. Lo único que quería era ver a Margot y saber que estaba bien. Me estacioné en una calle cercana al hotel, pedí a Jesús que nadie intentara robarlo y fui corriendo a la entrada del Four Seasons.

Al entrar fui corriendo hasta el ascensor y marqué el piso de Margot. Toqué con fuerza su puerta y rogué que me abriera.


	28. Escuadrón al Rescate

Queridas lectoras, las actualizaciones serán seguidas porque estoy a punto de salir de vacaciones de verano (finally). Disfruten el capítulo y dejen su review 3 pd: En wattpad estoy publicando un re-make de esta misma historia. -Vale.

"Escuadrón al Rescate"

MARGOT POV

Vi a Jared por el ojillo de la puerta, a pesar las fotos que aparecieron en internet, sentí enormes ganas de besarlo y abrazarlo por horas, lo necesitaba. Se veía tan guapo, sus ojos azules reflejaban tristeza. Pero no podía perdonar que se reuniera con su ex, pensando que solo con eso me recuperaría.

-Margot, escúchame… sé que viste las fotos con Valery, pero la vi porque sabía que ella estaba detrás de tu desaparición y pensé que confesaría algo. Te amo… no sabes cuánto sufrí cuando leí una carta firmada por ti que decía que me dejabas.

Una carta? Nadie me había dicho algo de una carta. Jared siguió hablándome detrás de la puerta:

-Margot no podría vivir sin ti, por favor abre la puerta, necesito verte –suplicó.

Yo también necesitaba verlo, necesitaba estar con él en todas las maneras humanamente posibles. Jared no miente nunca, pero no podía sacar de mi mente las fotos de ellos juntos andando en bicicleta por el Central Park.

JARED POV

Escuchaba los profundos suspiros de Margot a través de la puerta pero no me abría. Me senté en el suelo pensando que podía hacer para arreglar todo, en ese momento se abrió el ascensor y me sorprendió a ver a la persona que salió de ahí.

-Cara? Qué haces aquí? –pregunté confundido porque llevaba puesto su vestuario de "June Moon", al menos no era el de "Enchantress".

-Jared lo siento, Shannon me contó que estabas en problemas con Margot y me escapé del set para venir.

-Pero estás con el vestuario de tu personaje, estabas en plena filmación?

-A penas terminé de grabar vine pero eso no importa, tú y Margot no pueden terminar –dijo poniendo cara triste.

-Eso espero, no quiero que esto se termine Cara, todo fue un mal entendido.

A los segundos llegó Shannon por la escalera de emergencia, tenía aspecto de haber corrido una maratón, su cara estaba roja y tuvo que apoyarse en una pared para tomar aire.

-Shannon que pasó?! Por qué no usaste el ascensor? –no pude evitar soltar una pequeña risa.

-Me dijeron que los ascensores andaban lentos y no quería esperar más hermano.

-Cierto, yo esperé mucho rato el ascensor –dijo Cara.

-Shanimal a esta edad no puedes hacer este tipo de cosas.. –dije como broma

-Quisiera reírme… pero… ya no me queda aire –respondió a penas.

-No te preocupes Shannon, al menos Cara estaba aquí. No le dijiste a nadie más verdad? –dije mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

-Em…no, claro que no… cómo se te ocurre? –respondió con duda y mirando el techo.

-Hay algo que quieras decirme… hermanito? –le pregunté.

La escalera de emergencia volvió a abrirse y esta vez apareció el famoso Will Smith junto a Joel Kinnaman. Ambos estaban con el vestuario de sus respectivos personajes.

-Dios, dime que esto no es verdad–dije suspirando y cerrando mis ojos con fuerza, tratando de imaginar que se trataba de un mal sueño.

-Jared, estamos aquí para apoyarte con lo de Margot, tenemos que hacer que entienda lo que pasó realmente –dijo Will

-Te apoyaremos hasta el final socio –dijo Joel

Sólo reaccioné a sonreírles, a pesar de la indiscreción de Shannon, me sirvió para darme cuenta que tenía amigos dentro del elenco.

-Shannon por favor dime que nadie más sabe de esto, ya he tenido suficiente –le dije suplicando. El miró al suelo y me dijo:

-Pues… la verdad es que…. –antes de terminar la oración nuevamente se abrió la puerta de emergencia.

-Jared, tenía que venir a ayudar para que tú y Margot no terminen su relación. –dijo Jay Hernandez, también estaba vestido como su personaje "El Diablo".

-Gracias Jay, me sorprende que estén aquí. –todos me sonrieron y Shannon dijo:

-Hermano, también le dije a… -no alcanzó a terminar su frase y llegó Jai Courtney.

-Vaya, creo que llegué de los últimos –dijo Jai a modo de saludo.

-Gracias por venir, en verdad gracias a cada uno de ustedes. Margot aún no me abre pero esperemos que todo termine bien.

El pasillo del piso en donde estaba Margot parecía una fiesta de disfraces, todo el Escuadrón Suicida estaba ahí, para abordar una misión de la vida real. Mientras hablábamos en voz muy baja, escuché la voz de mi ángel Margot:

-Jared? Estas con alguien?

-Margot! No…claro que no –hice gestos con mi mano para que todos guardaran silencio y que no se movieran.

-Por un momento pensé que estabas con más personas porque no podías resolver solo tus problemas, por eso es que ayer buscaste a Valery o no?

-Mi amor fue un mal entendido, ambos fuimos engañados por Valery, tienes que creerme. Pensé que te había pasado lo peor. –dije pegando mi cara a la puerta, pero Margot no volvió a responderme. Me senté en el suelo derrotado y todos se sentaron alrededor mío. Joel Kinnaman rompió el silencio:

-Hoy me enteré de tu relación con Margot, pero algo se sospechaba… en qué momento comenzaron a gustarse?

-La conocí cuando me entregó un premio en los oscars y me gustó desde ese primer momento..

*Flashback*

-Mira qué guapa la rubia que anunciará el premio, no es la chica del "Lobo de Wallstreet"? –preguntó Shannon

-Así es, se llama Margot Robbie –le respondí

-Podrías invitarla a salir y después.. ya sabes –dijo Shann cerrándo un ojo.

-Tú podrías dejar de pensar de la cintura para abajo… -reí

-Mira quien habla hermanito –me respondió riendo

-Y el ganador es… Jared Leto –Margot tenía una enorme sonrisa y fue mi señal para ponerme de pie. Mientras caminaba hacia el escenario nunca dejé de verla, sus ojos eran hermosos… los más bellos que había visto en toda mi vida.

-Gracias Margot –la saludé con un beso en la mejilla y di mi discurso, luego de eso ambos fuimos atrás del escenario.

-Felicidades Jared, es un gusto conocerte, he visto películas tuyas y me encantan –noté lo hermosa que era de cerca.

-Gracias Margot tu también tienes mucho talento, te vi en el Lobo de Wallstreet –se sonrojó y puso un mechón de su cabello atrás de su oreja, después recordé que ahí sale desnuda por lo tanto… quizás dedujo que yo la vi sin ropa.

-Bueno… tengo que irme, gracias por ser tan simpático –dijo tocando mi brazo y me puse más nervioso de lo que ya estaba.

-Claro, nos volveremos a ver algún día –besé su mejilla

-Espero que así sea Jared y por cierto…eres realmente guapo en persona –me guiño un ojo y se fue, dejándome con cara de estúpido, cosa que hasta hoy en día sucede.

*Fin del Flashback*

Terminé mi historia y todos estaban mirándome con mucha atención, sentí que le estaba contando un cuento a un grupo de niños pequeños disfrazados. Fue ahí cuando Margot habló:

-Quiero que entres a la habitación para conversar, iré a ponerme zapatillas y te abriré.

Margot vería a todo el Escuadrón Suicida al abrir la puerta y eso no podía pasar. Así que improvisé un plan.

-Ustedes deben esconderse, los quiero mucho pero parecen un circo ambulante.

-Dónde nos escondemos? –gritó Cara desesperada.

-Calma, métanse en el lugar en donde dejan la basura del piso. –todos me miraron con cara de "ni lo pienses" hasta que Margot gritó:

-Dame un minuto y abriré Jared! –los miré con cara de "por favor ayúdenme" y todos empezaron a moverse.

Una puerta de alguien que se hospedaba al lado de Margot se abrió, era una joven de unos 25 años y quedó con la boca abierta cuando vio a las personas que estábamos en el pasillo.

-Por Dios, no puede ser! Los Amo! –gritó muy emocionada como una real fan.

-Si de verdad nos amas por favor déjanos entrar a tu habitación –pidió Will.

-Claro, entren por favor! –respondió con una enorme sonrisa

En menos de cinco segundos todo el Escuadrón ya estaba dentro de la habitación con la puerta cerrada. Justo en ese momento abrió Margot y me vio solo en medio del pasillo, ella estaba a unos 5 pasos de distancia.

-Por favor entra–pidió.

-Mi amor yo… -empecé a hablar pero me interrumpió

-Escuché la historia que contaste, no sé a quién le dijiste todo eso… pero fue lo más hermoso que he oído en mi vida y me di cuenta que nadie me ha amado tanto como tú.

Sentí que mis ojos se ponían brillosos y solo reaccioné a caminar muy rápido para eliminar los pasos que nos distanciaban y la abracé con fuerza, la tomé en brazos y nos hice girar. La besé como nunca antes nos habíamos besado, estábamos desesperados por estar lo más pegados posibles. Caminé de espaldas y a ojos cerrados para entrar a la habitación de Margot pero nuestros pies se enredaron y caímos sobre la alfombra del pasillo.

-Siempre nos pasan estas cosas… –dijo mi hermosa novia

-Clásico de las parejas de Hollywood –le dije como chiste y ambos reímos, la ayudé a ponerse de pie y entramos a la habitación.


	29. Ruidos Extraños

**Queridas Lectoras! Hace unos días vi que vamos en más de 6.000 lecturas y me caí de la silla. Dejen** **REVIEW / OPINIONES, ETC.** **Me gustó este capítulo y espero que también les guste. -Vale**

 **Ruidos Extraños**

 **MARGOT POV**

Luego de caernos, nos pusimos de pie y entramos a mi habitación. Nos besamos sin parar mientras yo lo intentaba guiar hasta mi cama sin caernos nuevamente. Cuando ya estábamos frente a mi cama, comenzó a darme órdenes:

-Acuéstate pequeña..

-Sí señor.

Me acosté en la cama y él también hizo lo mismo, quedamos frente a frente y con su brazo rodeó mi cintura para acercarme a su cuerpo. Me comenzó a hablar al oído con su voz de Joker:

-Sabes lo que voy a hacerte ahora verdad? –se me erizó la piel.

-Va a matarme Mister J?

-Sí, matarte de placer… mucho, mucho placer… -reí ocultando mi cara en su cuello y le pasé la lengua desde la garganta para terminar en su boca.

-Así que quieres jugar Harley?

-Sabes que siempre quiero jugar –traté de hacer mi mejor cara perversa.

-Entonces a que quieres jugar? –me preguntó

-Fuiste a reunirte con tu ex así que estás castigado, por lo tanto... seguirás mis reglas Jared.

-Está bien amor, me parece justo, dígame que quiere que haga –puso ojos de cachorro.

-Ponte de pie frente a la cama –ordené y me obedeció sin decir una palabra.

-Ahora quítate la ropa, lentamente –dije con voz suave

-Hace décadas que dejé de ser stripper Margot, espero tener la magia aún –suspiró y con ayuda de sus propios pies se quitó las zapatillas.

-Quiero ver piel rápido, qué esperas? –chasqueé mis dedos para que se apurara.

Mi guapo novio quitó su polera lentamente arremangándola desde abajo, dejando al aire su abdomen hecho por los dioses del olimpo y lo único que quería era pasar mi lengua por ahí. Tiró la polera al suelo, bajó rápidamente sus pantalones y me sorprendí al ver que no llevaba ropa interior. Su enorme erección salió de un salto, dejándome con la boca abierta.

-Al menos podrías disimular tu impresión –dijo riendo orgulloso.

-No he pedido tu opinión –siguió riendo por lo bajo.

-Ahora… quiere que le haga un baile Señorita Robbie? –meneó su pelvis haciendo mover su exquisita erección.

-Deja de mover eso, pareces elefante –dije tapándome los ojos

-Tengo ganas de moverlo dentro de ti –sin aviso se subió a la cama, me agarró de las caderas y me acercó a su pelvis.

-Suéltame, tu no mandas –fingí que no me agradaba lo que hacía pero en realidad moría por sentirlo dentro.

Jared ignoró mi comentario y en un segundo me quitó el pantalón con ropa interior incluida. Finalmente quitó mi polera, ese día no use sujetador así que quedé desnuda frente a él.

-Ahora si estamos en igualdad de condiciones Harley –se mordió el labio y puso su cuerpo sobre el mío, apoyado en sus fuertes brazos para no aplastarme.

-Por fin –dije suspirando

-Quieres que te lo meta? –me susurró en el oído.

-Por favor –rogué

-Sus deseos son ordenes –me penetró y me estremecí, me aferré a su espalda y cerré los ojos.

-Más...más fuerte –dije con dificultad y me obedeció. Bajé mis manos desde su espalda hasta sus maravillosos y tonificados glúteos para obligarlo a entrar más profundo.

-Ni se te ocurra nalguearme –dijo como broma.

-Ah no? –ignoré su petición y le di un manotazo.

-Eres una chica muy mala... –dijo hundiendo su rostro en mi cuello.

Sus movimientos eran cada vez más duros y fuertes, la cama comenzó a moverse y sentía como se golpeaba con fuerza contra la pared.

-Jared, vamos a romper la cama! –reí en medio del placer.

-"Vamos" me suena a muchas personas, sólo yo la romperé con los movimientos de mi Jared-conda así que yo la pagaré. –me guiño un ojo e hizo su sonrisa coqueta.

Su ritmo aumentaba y me resigné a que al día siguiente estaría en silla de ruedas.

Sin parar de entrar y salir de mí, me dijo:

-Déjame adivinar… estás pensando en que mañana tendrás que ponerte hielo ahí abajo para recuperarte.

-Eres un sucio –mordí el lóbulo de su oreja.

-Pero te encanta –respondió en una milésima de segundo.

Seguimos así, hasta que escuché un golpe en la pared que venía desde la habitación vecina, Jared abrió sus ojos como plato así que me entró curiosidad.

-Jared, que fue ese golpe? No me digas que nos escuchan del otro lado?! –lo alejé para que saliera de mi interior.

-Claro que no, olvídalo –agarró su "Jared-conda" para volver a introducirla en mí y lo dejé. Al minuto escuché el mismo golpe, pero era como si varias personas estaban golpeando la pared al otro lado.

-No, enserio detente, nos han escuchado –lo alejé de mí y me tapé con la sábana.

-Mi amor, quizás… sean ratones… entremedio de la pared –dijo como buscando una excusa.

-Alo? Jared Leto?… acaso no sabes que estamos en el Four Seasons? Hotel 5 estrellas? Uno de los mejores del mundo?

-Bueno, pero quizás…

-No, mejor vámonos a otro hotel. –me levanté de la cama y comencé a guardar mis cosas en una maleta.

 **Shannon POV**

-Muchachos, esto no lo escuchan ni en la mejor página porno del mundo... Espero que tengan memoria en el celular para grabar audio. –todos estaban riendo y haciendo como que Jared no le estaba dando duro a la chica Wallstreet a menos de 9 cm de distancia. Cara estaba lejos, en la pared opuesta con los oídos tapados mientras decía cosas como:

-Hey, son unos indiscretos, si Margot se entera de esto, dense por muertos! –a pesar de todo, se le escapaba una que otra risa.

-Cara, a lo que menos le temería es a mi cuñada –le respondí y me dijo:

-Saben, voy a golpear la pared para que sepan que se escucha todo.

-Cara no seas aguafiestas, déjalos que se pongan al día –dijo Joel

-Cierto, así mañana Jared no andará como loco fingiendo ser el Joker durante la hora de almuerzo –dijo Will Smith y todos reímos.

-No cambien el tema, son unos pervertidos –dijo Cara algo molesta y golpeó con fuerza la pared.

-Bueno, ha sido mucho por hoy y Cara tiene razón, espero que Jared ya haya… cumplido su meta –opinó Jai Courtney y golpeó la pared.

-Los apoyo amigos –Jai Hernández también la golpeó.

-Arg, ya que insisten –me uní a ellos, le di unos golpes a la pared y los gemidos de Margot dejaron de oírse instantáneamente.

-Bien, terminó el show chicos –dijo Will

La dueña de la habitación de vez en cuando preguntaba cosas sobre la película y se tomaba selfies con Cara. De pronto recibí un mensaje de Sophie, me decía que estaba llegando al hotel para ir a ver a Margot y entregarle ropa nueva que le había comprado.

 **Whatsapp:**

 **Sophie:** Llego en 5 minutos Shann, el Squad sigue contigo?

Yo: Sigo con ellos Sophie, nos vemos..

 **Sophie:** Nos vemos en la habitación de Margot, adiós!

Yo: Sophie conéctate, Margot no sabe que estamos con el Escuadrón !

Yo: Sophie!

Yo: Sophia Kerr por favor respóndeme ! D:

 ***Fin del Chat***

Demonios, Jared me iba a matar, Margot mataría a Jared y luego Sophie me haría revivir para volver a matarme. Estaba en un enorme lío y nadie podía salvarme, todo por culpa mía y de mi estúpida boca indiscreta.

Shannon siempre metiendo la pata jajajaja alguien me preguntó si ya estaba esta historia en Wattpad y la respuesta es SÍ, ya esta subida. Pero con arreglos, con POVS extras, etc :)


	30. Despedidos

**Despedidos**

 **MARGOT POV**

-Margot, quedémonos… ya no se escuchan ruidos –me pedía Jared

-No, quizás quien nos escuchó al otro lado de la pared, que vergüenza…

-Amor, no te preocupes y quedémonos. –corrió a tomar mi mano.

-Jared te quiero de aquí hasta la galaxia más lejana pero quiero irme.

-Entonces, ya no habrá más sexo por hoy? –reí porque puso cara de bebé.

-Si quieres acompáñame al primer piso, buscaré otro hotel en mi celular y podemos seguir haciéndolo en otro lugar amor mío. –dije abriendo la puerta de mi habitación y salí al pasillo. Me llevé una sorpresa cuando vi a Sophie ahí.

-Amiga! –corrí para abrazarla

-Margot! Que bueno que saliste de tu habitación, está Shannon adentro aún?

-Qué? Shannon no ha entrado nunca, estas segura que está en el hotel?

-Si, en eso habíamos quedado, vernos en tu habitación –me respondió dudosa.

-Qué raro… en la habitación sólo quedó Jared.

-Llamaré a Shann

Sophie marcó el número de Shannon y a los segundos escuchamos un sonido de celular que venía de la habitación que estaba al lado de la mía.

-Amiga, esa música suena cuando llamo a Shann.. –puso los ojos en blanco y fue a tocar la puerta.

-Hey Leto grande, ya sabemos que estás ahí, abre la puerta.

Así que Shannon era el que golpeaba la pared? Bueno, no me molesta tanto si él escuchó… ya sabe cómo somos con Jared.

 **Shannon POV**

-Mierda, soy hombre muerto y Jared también. –dije en voz alta

-Nos escondemos de nuevo, saltamos por la ventana o qué?! –preguntó Will

-Nada, ya estoy perdido, me voy a entregar y me hundiré junto a mi hermano.

Abrí un poco la puerta, asomé la cabeza y vi a Sophie con su cara bonita, al lado de ella estaba la chica Wallstreet mirándome con cara de querer escuchar una explicación. Salí de la habitación, ellas no vieron al Escuadrón Suicida que estaba adentro así que estaba salvado.

-Hola chicas, como va todo?

-Mal Shannimal, me iré a otro hotel con Jared –respondió Margot

-Te ayudo con la maleta cuñadita –tomé su maleta y me dirigí al ascensor, esperando que funcionara. Afortunadamente, funcionó. Estábamos entrando al ascensor cuando Jared salió desesperado de la habitación de Margot, me miró con susto y dijo:

-Margot, por favor discúlpame, no sabía que nuestros compañeros vendrían a verme, pero no querían que termináramos nuestra relación –dijo en menos de 10 segundos. San-ti-si-ma mierda, este enano metió la pata.

-De qué hablas Jared? –le preguntó Margot con tono relajado.

-No sabía que todo el Escuadrón Suicida vendría al hotel para apoyarme, no pude hacer nada para que se fueran y en un momento de desesperación se escondieron en la habitación que está al lado de la tuya. La única opción que yo tenía era guardar silencio y fingir que no sabía nada.

 **JARED POV**

-Jared Joseph Leto, esto es… una broma verdad?! –gritó Margot, estaba oficialmente enojada.

-Que, acaso no los viste en la habitación?

-No he visto a nadie, bromeas que están todos ahí adentro?! –Margot corrió directo a la habitación vecina y tocó la puerta. En ese momento sentí que mis bolas se recogieron, literalmente.

Margot quedó con la boca abierta, se puso roja y tapó su cara. Estuvo así unos segundos y comenzó a reírse. Ahí deduje que nunca entenderé a las mujeres, me acerqué a ella para ver si estaba molesta o no.

-Diooos qué vergüenza! –gritó Margot y estalló en risa.

-Entonces no estás enojada amor? –le regalé mi sonrisa de conquista.

-Estuve secuestrada y pensé que no volvería a verlos nunca más! Muero de vergüenza pero no estoy enojada –entró a la habitación corriendo y saltó a los brazos de Cara.

Suspiré profundo porque estaba salvado, Margot saludó a todos y les explicó lo del secuestro, sobre nuestra relación y que lamenta que escucharan sus gritos. Mi celular sonó y era David Ayer.

-Alo, David… -dije con temor.

-Leto, donde mierda estás?! En qué estabas pensando cuando te llevaste el auto, más vale que haya sido de vida o muerte! –dijo muy enojado.

-David lo siento mucho, yo…

-He tenido suficiente paciencia contigo Jared, por favor no me falles, tienen 30 min para volver o cancelaré todo, no se puede trabajar si están escapando del set y uno de los actores se roba un auto carísimo. –David estaba furioso, cortó la llamada y me miraron todos.

-Que pasó amor? –preguntó Margot.

-En resumen, estaremos despedidos si no volvemos al set en 30 minutos.

-Imposible, jamás llegaremos –dijo Joel Kinnaman enojado.

-Creo que yo tengo la solución. –grité y todos me miraron.

Minutos después, estábamos todos frente al Lamborghini del Joker, organizando a toda velocidad cómo podríamos meternos y llegar al set en el lujoso auto. Los miré a todos y noté que faltaba Cara…

-Donde demonios se metió Cara? –les pregunté

-No lo sé –respondió Margot encogiéndose de hombros.

-Necesito despertar de esta pesadilla, Jesús por favor ayúdame. –dije mirando al cielo.

-Aquí estoy! –gritó Cara corriendo a poca distancia del auto.

-Dónde estabas? –le pregunté con un suspiro

-Estaba en el baño haciendo... bueno no importa….

Ignoré lo ocurrido y les dije que nos acomodáramos en el auto. Obviamente yo era el conductor, Margot y Cara se sentaron juntas en el asiento del copiloto, atrás debían ir Will, Joel, Jai Courtney , Jay Hernandez. Shannon quedó en el hotel con Sophie porque no tenían razón para ir al set.

-Opino que Joel, Jai y Will que son los más grandes y pesados deberían sentarse y yo me tiraré sobre ellos –dijo Jay Hernandez riéndo.

-Si tuviéramos tiempo discutiría eso pero estamos a 25 minutos de ser despedidos –dijo Joel.

-Subamos rápido, que esperan –dijo Will entrando al auto.

-Bien, estamos listos para partir –grité mientras giraba la llave y me llevé una sorpresa que me dejó congelado. Perdí la cuenta de las veces que mis bolas se habían recogido durante el día.

-Arranca por favor –volví a girar la llave para encender el auto y no pasaba nada.

-Jared? Qué sucede? –preguntó Will

-Maldito auto! No quiere partir –grité golpeando el volante con fuerza.

-Estamos despedidos –dijo Jay

-Ni lo sueñes –dije con seguridad y me bajé del auto.

-Que haces socio? –me preguntó Joel

-Ayúdenme a empujar –solicité

 **MARGOT POV**

Los hombres se bajaron, quedando sólo Cara y yo en el auto. Yo no quería manejar así que le dije a Cara:

-Por favor, toma el volante, yo soy pésima manejando.

-Eres pésima? Yo nunca en mi vida he estado en el asiento del conductor, no sé nada amiga, lo siento…

-Cara ayúdame por favor

-No se manejar!

-Yo tampoco, soy muy mala!

-Margot enciende el motor –gritó Joel. No tuve otra opción más que sentarme en el lugar del conductor y rezar para que todo saliera bien.

-Ok, espera –recordé las clases de Jared y lo hice bien.

-Listo chicos! –levanté el dedo en señal de aprobación.

Empujaron un poco el auto hasta que comenzó a avanzar por sí solo, los chicos volvieron al auto y cambié de lugar con Jared.

-Por fin –suspiró mi novio mientras ponía el auto en marcha.

-Sabes cómo llegar? –le pregunté.

-Mi amor, activa Waze en tu celular y pon la dirección de los estudios de grabación por favor. –pidió Jared.

-Enseguida jefe –puse la dirección y la voz de Waze nos comenzó a guiar. El auto era increíblemente rápido, yo estaba en llamas viendo a Jared manejando un auto de lujo a toda velocidad… sus brazos se tensaban y tenía esos ojos azules fijados en el camino de manera desafiante.

-Cuánto falta para llegar? –preguntó Cara mientras yo violaba visualmente a Jared.

-Quedan 3 minutos Cara, eres como una niña pequeña –le di un beso en la frente y nos reímos.

Finalmente llegamos al set, listos para escuchar el sermón de David. Estuvimos ahí hasta altas horas de la noche conversando sobre todo lo que había pasado con Margot y conmigo. David nos perdonó y entendió la situación, así que nadie perdió su trabajo. Eran las 2 AM, todos se fueron menos Margot y yo.

-Qué largo día tuvimos bebé –me dijo Margot abrazándome

-Pero todo salió bien, estas aquí conmigo –la tomé de la cintura y la besé. Ella siguió mi beso y aumentamos de apoco la intensidad. Mis manos bajaron de su cintura hasta su perfecto trasero y lo acaricié.

-Te parece si esperamos hasta volver al hotel amor? –me preguntó

-No, no quiero… quiero hacerlo aquí, en el estacionamiento.

-Pero nos dará frío Jared, vamos a una cama –insistió

-Hum, bueno ya. –acepté de malas

La noche en verdad estaba muy fría, tomé de la mano a Margot y mi mano libre la puse en el bolsillo, me sobresalté al encontrar algo ahí.

-Pequeña rubia, adivina que tengo en mi bolsillo.

-Tu erección?

-Que chistosa pero no, tengo esto –saqué de mi bolsillo las llaves del Lamborghini del Joker que olvidé devolverle a la producción de la película.

-Estás pensando lo mismo que yo Mister J? –me miró con una cara tan perversa que solo quería hacerla mía.

-Apuesto que si… -la tomé en brazos y fuimos en busca del auto.

*Fin* *Continuará...*


	31. Fantasía

**No me maten por la demora lectoras maravillosas :( Espero no traumar a nadie con el capítulo [+18] Gracias por sus reviews y por pedir actualización :') -Vale.**

 **Fantasía**

 **JARED POV**

-Margot… esa no es la palanca de cambio…-dije como chiste mientras ella toqueteaba mi miembro. Ambos estábamos desnudos.

-Lo sé, estoy buscando tu cosita

-Qué cosita Harley?

-Pues, eso… ya sabes!

-Amor, hemos hecho esto muchas veces y aún te da vergüenza decirle por su nombre? –la miré con ternura

-Hum, si… déjame –se lanzó a mis labios y me besó sin piedad.

-Nena, antes de que avancemos, tengo condones en mi remolque, tengo que ir a buscarlos

-Deberías tener en tu bolsillo –puso carita triste.

-No pensé que tendríamos relaciones en el Lamborghini amor, sólo era una fantasía –besé su mejilla

-Bueno, apúrate

-Iré sin ropa para no perder tiempo, no hay nadie por aquí

-Si alguien ve esas maravillosas nalgas no será mi culpa Jared –me tiró un beso.

Salí del auto totalmente desnudo y ni zapatillas tenía puestas. Hice la carrera de mi vida hasta llegar al remolque que decía "Jared Leto – The Joker". Entré y en un cajón encontré los benditos condones.

Salí del remolque y sentí un flash de foto en mis ojos.

-Qué mierda?! Quien hizo eso? –grité y tapé mis bolas mirando a todas partes. Escuché movimiento en la parte trasera de mi remolque, fui sin meter ruido y vi a una joven paparazzi.

-Tienes 30 segundos para eliminar esa foto –dije a penas la vi.

-Dios mío, lo siento, me escabullí en el set para sacar fotos exclusivas de los escenarios y bueno… te vi. Lo siento mucho –la chica estaba a punto de llorar.

-Te perdono si borras la foto delante de mí y por favor borra de tu mente que me viste desnudo –le pedí mientras yo seguía con las manos en mis bolas.

-Sí, te entregaré la memoria –sacó la tarjeta de la cámara.

-Déjala en el suelo, no tengo manos disponibles –ambos reímos.

-Claro, perdón de nuevo, adiós –dejó la memoria en mis pies y se alejó de mí.

-Adiós! –grité

-Adiós! Por cierto, lindo trasero! –gritó y corrió, yo solo sonreí y volví al auto.

-Por fin volviste, por qué demoraste tanto?

-Larga historia, te necesito ahora –agarré su rostro y la besé con rudeza, pasé mi lengua por toda su boca.

Margot mordió mis labios y puso sus manos en mi cuello, se separó unos segundos de mi boca y me dijo:

-Me encantas amor, eres tan…

-Tan qué? –repartí besos por su cuello.

-Caliente, sensual… todo lo que venga de ti, revuelve mis hormonas como no te imaginas.

-Causas lo mismo en mí pero el triple –besé su cuello un poco más y agarré uno de sus pechos, masajeándolo y apretándolo entre mis dedos. Ella gimió y echó su cabeza hacia atrás.

 **MARGOT POV**

-Te gusta cómo te toco? Bueno, ya sé que sí –dijo Jared.

-Me vuelves loca… Por favor, házmelo ahora –me acomodé en el asiento de copiloto y lo eché hacia atrás, quedando como en una cama.

-Abre tus piernas para mí, nena. –ordenó. Con sus dedos tocó mi zona íntima y me masajeó ahí por unos minutos. Los dedos de Jared siempre se sentían increíbles, cerré los ojos para disfrutar más.

-Estas muy lista, pero te quiero más mojada amor... –acercó su cabeza a mi entrepierna y sorpresivamente me dio un profundo lengüetazo. Si había alguien experto en dar sexo oral, de seguro ese es Jared.

Su lengua exploró mi punto más sensible como si hubiese nacido para hacerlo.

-Ja…Jared, no…no quiero acabar aún –le pedí entre gemidos

-Segura? –puso dos dedos en mi interior y mis paredes los apretaron con fuerza.

-Por, por favor… para –lo alejé con mis pies y reí

-Qué pasa? No quieres que te toque? –preguntó preocupado

-Quiero tener un orgasmo junto a ti, no sola

-Tú mandas linda –se colocó sobre mi cuerpo, quedé entremedio de sus brazos y me penetró con fuerza y profundidad.

-Agh… está delicioso ahí adentro –dijo entre un gemido grave.

-Sigue, por favor… -rogué, su pelvis se movía lento y eso me torturaba.

-Más rápido, más –pedí, puse mis manos en su perfecto trasero y lo moví al ritmo que yo quería.

-Qué exigente estás… así me gusta –aumentó su velocidad tal como yo quería. Abrí mis piernas al máximo, estirándolas lo más que podía y sin querer toqué la bocina del auto.

-Mierda, que fue eso?! –gritó Jared asustado y se golpeó la nuca en el techo del Lamborghini.

-Auch –dijo sobándose la cabeza.

-Ups lo siento Mister J –traté de mantener mi inocencia.

-Por hacer ese ruido, te ganaste una cogida mucho más dura de lo que planeaba –me tomó de la cintura y me dio vuelta, quedé acostada boca abajo y no tenía idea que planes tenía.

-Qué me harás?

-Te follaré por detrás amor, lo has hecho así antes?

-No…Nu… Nunca, me imagino que debe doler mucho –dije temerosa

-Bien, ahora será tu primera vez, prometo ser delicado… al principio –escuché que hizo una risa maliciosa, parecida a las del Joker.

-Ya te estás volviendo loco Jared?

-Cierra tu hermosa boca y disfruta nena.

Posó su miembro entremedio de mis nalgas, justo en la entrada. Cerré los ojos y esperé por su embestida.

-Aquí voy… -dijo Jared y de apoco lo fue metiendo en mi interior, respiré profundo y solté el aire de apoco, una lágrima corrió por mi mejilla.

-Relájate y será más fácil linda –susurró contra mi espalda.

Obedecí y funcionó, relajé mis músculos y entró por completo dentro de mí. Luego de unos segundos me acostumbré a tenerlo ahí y no sentí dolor.

-Sigue Jared, estoy bien

-Ok, estás muy apretada, relájate –me dijo y liberó un gemido que me prendió más.

Sus embestidas fueron aumentando de velocidad y escuchaba como su pelvis chocaba con mis glúteos. El auto también se movía con nosotros, ambos gemíamos y cada cierto rato me golpeaba el trasero con fuerza, pero me encantaba.

-Me iré dentro tuyo –me avisó

-También me iré, vámonos juntos –respondí entre mis fuertes gemidos.

De la garganta de Jared salían gemidos graves y muy fuertes, por suerte estábamos solos. Su cuerpo se tensó y supe que ya estaba acabando, pero yo lo hice antes.

-Jared ya me fui –dije con la respiración a mil por hora.

-Shhh, calla –gritó y me agarró la cintura con fuerza, sentí que explotó dentro de mí y soltó un gemido ahogado. Cayó rendido sobre mi cuerpo, ambos sudados, agotados y llenos de placer.

-Jared eso fue….

-Increíble –él completó mi frase.

-Sí, así fue.

Se alejó de mi cuerpo y se sentó en el asiento del piloto. Nuestras respiraciones volvieron a la normalidad y nos quedamos en silencio hasta que él habló:

-Margot, mi amor…

-Dime, qué pasa?

-Pasado mañana, es tu cumpleaños.

*Fin*

Se nos viene fiesta...


	32. Feliz Cumpleaños

_Hola estimadas, bellas y pacientes lectoras :( las que me siguen en_ _ **wattpad**_ _sabrán que estoy de vacaciones en la playa, hoy me han prestado internet así que estoy actualizando todo, tengo unos 4 capítulos hechos de esta historia así que o me perderé de nuevo :) -Vale_

 **Feliz Cumpleaños**

 **MARGOT POV**

Frente a mí, David Ayer tenía un enorme pastel de cumpleaños estilo "Harley Quinn" con portadas de comics hechas de mazapán y decoraciones rojas con negro.

"Cumpleaños feliz, te deseamos a ti

Que los cumplas en tu día

Cumpleaños Feliz…"

-Sopla las velas Margot! –gritó Cara

-No olvides pedir tus tres deseos amor –dijo Jared en mi oído y afirmando mi cintura.

Mis deseos fueron ser feliz el tiempo que sea junto a Jared (ojalá que para siempre), no alejarme nunca de mi familia o amigos y que Suicide Squad sea un éxito.

Soplé las velas y aplaudí junto a los demás, hay algo mejor que pasar un cumpleaños en el set de Suicide Squad? Lo dudo.

-Felicidades hermosa –dijo mi novio mientras dejaba un inocente beso en mis labios y me sonreía sin parar.

-Esta noche espero soplar "aquella" vela –le respondí en voz baja y coqueta. Él se sonrojó y miró a su alrededor.

-Dale un mordisco a la torta! —gritó Cara tras de mí y a los segundos empujó mi rostro sobre el pastel.

Mi rostro quedó lleno de crema y mi pecho también. Todos reían y yo igual, después de la celebración fui a mi remolque junto a Jared para dejar lo que quedó del pastel en el refrigerador y limpiarme.

Tomé una toalla para quitar la crema de mi cuerpo, pero Jared me la quitó enseguida de las manos.

-Qué planeas?—le pregunté

-De verdad quieres usar la toalla para limpiarte, estando conmigo aquí?—preguntó con voz suave sobre mi oído.

-Ahora que lo dices, creo que tu lengua me limpiaría mucho mejor—dejé un suave beso en sus labios.

-Así es—respondió, me acorraló contra la pared más cercana y afirmó mis manos para evitar que me moviera.

Cerré los ojos y sentí su lengua pasar a lo largo de mi garganta hasta llegar a mis labios.

-Que delicioso pastel—susurró con voz grave contra mi boca.

Entremedio de mis pechos había crema con unas chispas de chocolate, repartió húmedos lengüetazos sobre mi escote, succionaba y lamía todo rastro de piel que encontraba.

-Jared…me estás excitando mucho y debo ir a grabar ahora—dije entre pequeñas risas.

-Dame unos 5 minutos—rogó

En un parpadeo, él bajó mis shorts, mis pantys y mi ropa interior, quedando desnuda frente a él de la cintura para abajo.

-Qué haces?!—grité sorprendida y tapé mi parte íntima.

-Por qué te tapas? Te veo desnuda todos los días!—dijo riendo.

Con su mano agarró crema del pastel y la esparció sobre mi zona más sensible, mordí mi labio porque adiviné que es lo que quería hacer. Me observó unos segundos y pasó su lengua sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos.

-Me gusta la mezcla de tu sabor con la crema—dijo en voz baja

-Creo que ya me sacaste toda la crema ahí abajo—le respondí suspirando

-No, aún te queda un poquito—estampó su cara contra mi genital y lamió con más fuerza.

Alguien tocó la puerta y nos interrumpió, Jared corrió a abrir mientras yo me volvía a vestir.

-Jared, dile a Margot que la están llamando para su escena por favor—era la voz de Sophie.

-Claro, enseguida irá Sophie—le sonrió.

-Prefiero no preguntar porque tienes crema en toda la cara—dijo mi mejor amiga.

-Créeme que no quieres saber—le guiño un ojo y volvió a cerrar la puerta.

 **JARED POV**

Hace unos días en el grupo de whatsapp en donde estábamos todo el reparto de Suicide Squad, escribí: _"están todos invitados a mi casa de Los Ángeles, California para celebrar el cumpleaños de Margot, es una fiesta sorpresa",_ estábamos en Nueva York, así que también pagué un jet para todos ellos y otro sólo para Margot y yo.

Shannon y Cara eran mis cómplices. Todos estarían ahí, menos Viola porque decía que no aguantaría estar despierta hasta quedar ebria.

Después del día de filmación, fuimos con Margot al hotel y debía inventar una excusa para irnos a Los Ángeles, pero justo cuando llegamos a la habitación mi novia se puso muy cariñosa.

-Adivina que quiero como regalo amor—dijo Margot abrazándome y repartiendo besos en mi cuello.

-Un perrito?—respondí tratando de alejarme

-No, te quiero a ti, dándome placer en esta cama –me tomó de la mano y me arrastró a la cama, caí sobre ella y traté de zafarme de su agarre.

-Qué te pasa Jared? Acaso estas con la regla?

-Lo que pasa es que Shannon me llamó y tiene un problema enorme—dije como excusa.

-Le pasó algo malo a Shannon?

-Se fue de fiesta y amaneció ebrio en Los Ángeles, además le robaron todo. Me llamó desde un teléfono público.

-No puede ser! Como pudo terminar así, déjame acompañarte—sonreí por dentro porque mi "mentira" funcionó, en ese momento mi plan había comenzado a ejecutarse.


	33. Sorpresa!

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: right;" data-p-id="b41d915dc749bf81d2b89b26a0a92949"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""Sorpresa"/span/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0d4b3acae33ec10c7298ea542adc436a"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"JARED POV/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="635e0b3d6bb64aa0138b0cd0579641cf"Llegamos a Los Ángeles a las 6 pm y yo avisé que Margot llegaría a la casa conmigo a las 6.30, por lo tanto los invitados ya estaban ahí./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b23221bb7f677bbace32ea44d8850711"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Grupo de Whatsapp "Los Ángeles de Jared"/span/em/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="758acbcbba50bc07db50b43b45d20c9a"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Jared:/span Shannon, todo está listo?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dd9e0c047e08c5e5bbc5ab22462c3753"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Shannon:/span Sí campanita, tal como lo planeamos./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bcb1cf8a96e5f001422b957decc00530"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Cara:/span Avísanos cuando nos debemos esconder/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="05d8595ad20e4f678e49aad158979606"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Jared:/span Llegaré en 30 minutos/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="53959b5cf984b82ae69103a0db32ef4c"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Cara:/span Genial, estaré en la ventana para ver cuando se estacionen./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9d875b6d31806e0e056ff7a44630d24b"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Jared:/span Gracias chicos, nos vemos!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="679bbdc6f1a012bd9e2dfb226a8338c1"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Shannon:/span Apúrense!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="706f7a9424310758a59cd01a84ea3ca1"-Todo en orden?—preguntó Margot/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3fddbe16e5392e6e93e4d7992c1c1c9a"-Sí cariño, vamos a buscar mi auto e iremos a casa, sacaré ropa para prestarle a Shannon./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f8130d94ed20ad7211b5d0febe72bca5"-Ok, vamos amor./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1e59ad6f85dcd38cdb49355be75fb851"-Jared, te he notado algo distante hoy, está todo bien?—preguntó cuándo estábamos en la carretera./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="68c0866b7b7c6f3978de890bb6392d7c"-Claro que sí amor, es que las grabaciones nos han tenido ocupados y ahora pasó lo de Shannon—dije sin despegar mis ojos del camino./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ac9c3d0504fe332443013b79d4672347"-Además, hoy es mi cumpleaños...esperaba que fuera un día diferente—su voz sonaba muy triste, la miré y lágrimas caían por sus mejillas./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e1facf0c69a10a0bdfc24ef297a2b42e"Me detuve en una orilla para mirarla a los ojos y calmarla, ella no sospechaba la gran sorpresa y los momentos alegres que yo tenía planeados para ella./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fa6c2b6aed790d19864f91dc3df8e698"-Amor, sabes que te amo con locura y que jamás me voy a alejar de ti, a menos que tú quieras. Créeme que solamente estoy algo estresado, pero al final del día todo estará muy bien, puedes confiar en eso?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f92d5796e3987ac50436eb50ffea5145"-Está bien, confío en ti y yo también te amo—sonrió tranquila./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4fd3df9158c4a94dfc3bd19eb1cf62d5"-Bien, ahora vamos a casa mi pequeña rubia—besé su frente y acaricié su pelo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="10efcad1bd05f8042966a79bad2fb5c1"Estábamos frente a casa y Margot se mantenía silencio. De reojo vi a Cara desde el segundo piso haciéndome una seña para que le diera unos 2 minutos para esconderse en la sala principal./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8b53a8e1219953e585bcf14cb95db525"-Vamos, abre la puerta—dijo Margot/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="32b0d8dc3aab2199beb5a90b58954f1a"-Sí pero antes debo hacer esto—la agarré por su cintura y la acerqué a mi cuerpo, quedando ambos pegados. Mi boca se unió con la suya en un beso lleno de pasión, me dejé llevar y bajé mis manos hasta sus glúteos y los apreté, acercándolos hacia mi miembro./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9ab98bebe9b015b3caf53152c2390aae"Luego recordé que Cara sólo necesitaba 2 minutos y me separé de Margot. Puse las llaves en la cerradura y abrí la puerta, cuando entramos todo estaba oscuro y no se escuchaba ningún ruido./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="aee39ee879b52434ad06de4597a27cd2"-No me puedes dejar así Jared, hazme el amor ahora—me agarró con una fuerza que le desconocía y me besó con rudeza, me empujó hasta el sillón más cercano y quedé debajo de su cuerpo, entre sus piernas./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="771edd38e79a5a7fe3178321aaa18dcf"-Margot ahora no por favor...—rogué./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ff9cc0a436ff20ad90811b80d679f19a"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"SHANNON POV/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0323a3d3484913cf9eefb79e8d78c9c6"-Les gusta el porno en vivo y en directo?—pregunté a los invitados en voz baja mientras veíamos a la chica Wallstreet tratando de desvestir a Jared./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d9da2bcb73b3c2706f4ac1d7eda15b25"-Claro que no idiota, ya digamos "sorpresa" antes de que se pongan a hacer bebés frente a nosotros—dijo Cara golpeando mi brazo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3657b235866c4f1a3f272851c74486ce"-Apoyo a Cara, ya salgamos del escondite—propuso Will Smith/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="25494b9792844cb1b7fb9b4683703303"-Atentos todos, a la cuenta de tres, diremos "sorpresa" de acuerdo? —indicó Cara./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5674aa94543b3a41241f9fd8d9bd20df"-Uno...dos...tres.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="df1200b98655a703a89288d3ba797f48"-Sorpresa! –gritaron todos saliendo detrás de un enorme biombo y la música del DJ comenzó a sonar a un volumen muy alto./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="326d53ab9cda15c70fcb8b16f556920d"Margot quedó congelada sobre Jared y con la boca abierta mientras nos acercábamos a saludarla. Jared la movió para que se pusieran de pie y saludar a todos, lo primero que dijo mi cuñada fue:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="abbbd6be0fe71145f2fe6bba4b757a40"-No puedo creer que estén aquí! En casa de Jared!—gritó mientras Cara corría a abrazarla./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="48c5f3e0b70dda7df099b047709636a9"-Lamento interrumpir tu casi escena de sexo bro—reí con fuerza mientras saludaba a Jared y me gané otro golpe en el brazo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7e305057bb01067dbc1bc4de889bc186"-También es un agrado verte Shannon, gracias—dijo sarcástico y me abrazó./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="52f0a0e216728ea29a700373f9624d71"-Feliz cumpleaños cuñadita—abracé fuerte a Margot y la levanté./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cadb420f9bc918c4299443aa2d0312b0"-Gracias Shannimal—dijo feliz/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="01b29fe5dcecad6b4053ecbc7176d74d"-Parece que te quedaste con las ganas ah—me reí y me gané un tercer golpe en el brazo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7174799c27738d4601ac7c52e6946e9b"-Hay una sorpresa extra atrás del biombo, anda a ver—le dije en voz baja cuando ella termino de saludar al escuadrón./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5e18dd8db4915963a52add67fa1b59fd"Margot fue corriendo a ver de qué se trataba y cuando vio lo que había, gritó:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e388698e32900d0cf0ca6741c4c6ccbb"-No puede ser!—comenzó a llorar de felicidad y a saltar de emoción./p 


	34. No es lo que Parece

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: right;" data-p-id="96f37b85b3019482f2262a903cc6edbb"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""No es lo que parece"/span/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="37a7f7f2eb40258adaab3766329b3be4"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"MARGOT POV/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dc967383566be48fcba41aec2b24eb7a"-Mamá!—grité y lloré de emoción a penas la vi, ambas nos abrazamos muy fuerte por un par de minutos, la extrañaba muchísimo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="94c1be812513e403e224fa650e93630a"-Feliz cumpleaños hija mía, no podía faltar!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="719b807098874f1387e0f1a77f56de1d"-Cómo viniste?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="756fc7565432ffe1e6c0e6a21523dca6"-Recibí una llamada de tu novio, Jared—me sonrió/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="253a792f4f4aa7eb1f3720a7742bdc3d"-Desde cuando has hablado con Jared?—le pregunté con sorpresa/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f9c3c57282e20bf8eabcb95e7efa9421"-Desde hace unas tres semanas, me contó la historia de ustedes y lo bien que se llevan, cuando hablaba conmigo noté lo mucho que te ama—volvió a abrazarme y yo volví a llorar./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9a8cce9e47902bef2398c3a3a3178426"-Te quedarás aquí?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7d7d242fce77f79d60c4f6aae086ce09"-Sí, Jared insistió en que me quedara en su casa pero preferí quedarme en un hotel y darles privacidad...además no me quedaré a la fiesta, es cosa de jóvenes hija/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a095ea99f3fef6d0ef888f3d54edb62f"-Entiendo mamá—besé su mejilla y la tomé de la mano para ir con Jared./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0f6a31326262c8eccfcf4582317a629a"-Jared no sabes lo feliz que me has hecho con esto, muchas gracias—lo abracé y me volví a emocionar./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="264cb71912aa026c3a796075986f1fc8"-No hay nada de que agradecer amor—me dio un casto beso en mis labios./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="76dbb480c36c06938995284fd43ae0a6"Pasaron las horas y mi mamá se fue a descansar, Sophie llegó más tarde porque fue a buscar al aeropuerto a mi hermano, habián en total unas 100 personas en la casa y todos estaban bailando./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2ac2be06b85a33d48f4ad7fe6aea5a39"Jared me sacó a bailar luego de que tomar una cantidad considerable de alcohol./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4dc62904427476f50bb6f713975be8e2"-Esta noche si te daré tu merecido—susurró en mi oído con voz ronca y mis hormonas reaccionaron./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a0e6be66e619580f1c0ec9c5a89c3294"-Haremos el amor a pesar de estar ebrios?—le pregunté tocando su abdomen/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ddd854349af9ed95ac4bea27caa5a7a5"-Será una experiencia nueva—besó el lóbulo de mi oreja y luego lo mordió, ya me sentía húmeda./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="69cdb08f188976619419524d128d7e05"Jared me tomó de la cintura y me apegó con fuerza a su cuerpo, mientras me daba un intenso beso, alguien tocó mi hombro./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f63a7ed1c1e04961aa22a76e4891b4ab"-Esto me da un poco de asco—dijo una voz masculina con acento Australiano./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ad610fe933e4070401d2770bc9945306"-Cameron!—abracé a mi hermano y le di un beso en su mejilla/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7bbbda4e04e4797cd87fc9021b8ade4b"-Soy el único de tus hermanos que vino así que ahora soy el favorito verdad? Me presentarás a Cara Delevigne?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a89a8534d042920d6c6ae3b866202009"-Ya lo veremos, primero quiero presentarte a Jared, mi novio—Cameron lo miró y le sonrió./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="49f19a81022182f545e7b73df41b7b3a"-Mucho gusto cuñado—dijo Jared/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="17762055b559fbef690fbb9fc964e402"-El gusto es mío, espero que cuides mucho a mi hermana—ambos estrecharon sus manos y se dieron un corto abrazo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="10c08f8975d179b8444c54b94b85ff47"-La cuido con mi vida./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ff9cc0a436ff20ad90811b80d679f19a"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"SHANNON POV/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="236c920b895a35f7ab2cf4b44aacf9d8"Salí del baño y me sentía mareado, necesitaba acostarme un momento. Fui a la habitación de Jared porque era la más cercana y me acosté en su cama, miré su reloj y eran las 3 AM./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4b1c87ab5cd6ef8de15cd2eec089152e"La puerta se abrió y todo estaba totalmente oscuro pero noté la silueta de una mujer, "Sophie no aguantó estar sin mi" pensé y sonreí./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7c6fdde0153fde43eb403026bd68675f"Se acostó a mi lado y se pegó a mi cuerpo, con mis ojos cerrados besé sus manos, sus brazos y llegué a sus hombros, luego repartí besos húmedos por su cuello haciéndola soltar un gemido. Por su olor a tequila deduje que estaba igual de ebria que yo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2c8f48cc5eebd4310d105b4136ea0021"-Hagámoslo ahora—pidió ella con voz débil/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a3540e6e44ede1167043ac3c802351d5"-Sí, lo haremos—respondí suavemente, me quité mi pantalón y mi polera, quedando sólo en boxers./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="edc8f3c24d08245c78dff6ae07bf8c0f"-Primero bésame Jared/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ba647a1f9327f6aa3b9c607647a6e52a"-Qué? Dijiste Jared?! Acaso te equivocaste Sophie?—me incorporé en medio de mi borrachera./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9fc72cce76c26eb289e44cd88d32d604"-Jared, hazme tuya ahora—volvió a repetir el nombre de mi hermano, prendí la luz y vi a Margot acostada a mi lado, la había confundido con Sophie./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bb6623b5810389994ea740596cec4041"La moví para que reaccionara y llevarla con Jared de nuevo, pero a los segundos escuché la voz de mi hermano desde el pasillo:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d3d8ed2a6de6cdfe87bb5a2d5187079a"-Shanon! Estás por ahí? Has visto a Margot?—por sus pasos, supe que se dirigía a la habitación./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7d411e44896caa6a371820ed0e9fa145"-Mierda—lo único que se me ocurrió hacer fue tirarme al suelo y esconderme debajo de la cama junto con mi ropa./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0d4b3acae33ec10c7298ea542adc436a"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"JARED POV/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="927b915b9e9b3abc29055daeb2f0a585"-Margot! Estás bien?—le pregunté cuando entré a mi habitación y la vi muy ebria./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d5131a846dce81951f0f5b41a90fc1f3"-Jared, quítate la ropa y hagamos bebés—contestó/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="eb8505b59194be0d1a6ac302ca0f5f00"-Mañana podemos hacer bebés mi amor, ahora duerme./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cc47a0e7817654090fdd84ce7f46366c"-Aguafiestas, no quiero dormir, hazme un bebé –comenzó a desvestirse y reuní todas mis fuerzas para no mirarla con otros ojos./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cbd12bbee50933915a36cff82a0cd67e"-Margot mañana, ahora duerme, ven –la abracé e hice que se apoyara en mi pecho./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d61e3830f180927137ec6806628b104c"-Hagamos un concierto –dijo con sus ojos cerrados/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="746d352d0ebb5188245e4c3fcdd8bbc6"-Si amor, mañana haremos todo lo que quieras –acaricié su cabello para que se durmiera./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c7842ae383f55fb308c1b4ec5148bb94"-Te amo –susurró./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="967c68825cba90ece89936f3e30ca4f6"-Yo más princesa, buenas noches –a los segundos se durmió, yo también cerré los ojos./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="789447216c40c47ee14e07813ed3108d"Pasaron unos minutos y mientras trataba de dormir sentí un ruido desde el suelo, miré hacia abajo y vi a Shannon gateando hacia la puerta./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6faf51f864518c0abc3cc6f66cb6a564"-Shannon! Qué mierda haces en mi habitación casi desnudo?!—grité enojado./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8c3f6c6b13826a7e151f65d4ab8acb81"-No...no es lo que tú crees!—respondió. /p 


	35. El Príncipe

**"** **El Príncipe"**

 **JARED POV**

-Qué es lo que se supone que tengo que creer? Que querías acostarte con mi novia?—le pregunté tratando de mantener la calma.

-Hubo un mal entendido—respondió

-Explícame antes de que comience a pensar algo asqueroso y quiera golpearte por favor—le pedí.

-Entre a tu habitación porque soy un viejo y necesitaba dormir, al rato se abrió la puerta y pensé que era Sophie, pero no…era Margot y me di cuenta justo a tiempo.

-Cómo diablos puedes confundir dos personas?

-En mi defensa quiero decir que ambas son rubias—dijo con una sonrisa.

-Bien, creo que tiene sentido tu historia—le dije más relajado.

Hubo un segundo de silencio y los ronquidos de Margot se escuchaban de fondo, ambos reímos. De la nada, Sophie apareció por la puerta y dijo:

-Shannon! te he buscado por todas las habitaciones, pensé que tú y yo...—dejó de hablar cuando notó que yo estaba ahí también

-Ya voy a mi habitación Sophie, espérame ahí.—respondió Shannon.

-Ya vete a dormir, voy a descansar aquí con Margot—le di una palmada en la espalda y le entregué su ropa.

Vi a Margot durmiendo profundamente, mañana despertaría con una enorme resaca al igual que Shannon. La música aún se escuchaba pero no era lo mismo

volver a bailar sin mi novia, así que me quedé durmiendo junto a ella.

Al día siguiente desperté con un leve dolor de cabeza, fui el que consumió menos alcohol porque debía estar pendiente de que todo saliera bien.

Mientras Margot seguía durmiendo, sólo me puse un pantalón de buzo y salí de mi habitación. La casa parecía el escenario de una guerra mundial, había vasos por todas partes, botellas vacías, un jarrón roto en una esquina, alfombras manchadas, etc-. Mientras rascaba mi abdomen pensé que entre reír y llorar, prefería reír.

Sentí unos pasos atrás mío, me di vuelta y era Sophie que se dirigía a la cocina.

-Buenos días mejor amiga de mi novia—dije

-Buenos días novio de mi mejor amiga—respondió y noté que por un segundo su mirada se fue a mi abdomen.

-Cómo esta Shannon?—pregunté

-Aún duerme, creo que despertará en unas 10 horas más—ambos reímos, la acompañé a la cocina.

-Me das miedo con ese pelo verde—dijo de la nada

-Me queda poco tiempo de rodaje así que pronto se irá el verde, después del Camp Mars.

-Ahí me dejarás sin Shannon—me dio un pequeño empujón.

-Sólo por unas cuatro semanas, tranquila—le guiñé un ojo.

-Eso espero Leto—respondió.

-Bueno, iré a ver la resaca de mi hermano, nos vemos en un rato Sou—me despedí.

-Suerte con eso Jay!—exclamó.

Entré a la pieza de Shannon y ahí lo vi, con los ojos a medio cerrar, luchando por sobrevivir.

-Shannon, te tomaste hasta el agua de los floreros, anoche yo era el único adulto responsable de sus acciones–dije casi que regañándolo.

-No volverá a pasar mamá, ahora déjame dormir –se tapó la cara con la almohada.

-Bien, pero te mereces esa resaca, eres como un adolescente.

-Y tú eres una versión aburrida de mamá –gritó y me sacó la lengua.

-Hay un olor horrible aquí adentro, abriré las ventanas.

-Jared, déjame dormir—gritó contra la almohada.

-Bien, duerme todo lo que quieras, estaré con Margot—dije mientras salía de su habitación.

Volví a la habitación, abrí la puerta y no vi a Margot en la cama.

-Margot?—pregunté en voz alta mientras me acercaba a la cama.

-Bu!—dijo Margot asustándome y se lanzó sobre mi espalda, ambos caímos sobre la cama, yo caí boca abajo y Margot seguía encima mío.

-Cómo va esa resaca pequeña rubia?

-Mejorando, no me acuerdo de muchas cosas, pero sí recuerdo que anoche yo quería acción y me rechazaste dos veces.

-Ah sí? Que raro solo recuerdo una.

-Entraste a la habitación y me diste un par de besos en mi cuello, creo que después me dormí. Después desperté y también intenté algo, pero fallé.

-Parece que el primer intento lo soñaste chica del cumpleaños—me di vuelta y ella quedó arriba mío, con sus piernas a los costados de mi abdomen.

-Está bien, digamos que lo soñé—dijo mientras se acercaba a mi cuello y puso sus labios en él, cerré los ojos y la dejé repartir besos por donde quisiera.

Bajó una de sus manos hasta mi miembro y lo agarró con fuerza.

-Hey! esa herramienta es potente pero delicada—dije quejándome en broma.

-Pero es mía y hace mucho que quiero usarla—respondió mordiendo su labio.

-Bueno, en casa sólo esta Shannon con Sophie y tu junto a mí, tenemos tiempo para ponernos al día.

-En eso pensaba, pero necesito que se vaya mi resaca, en la noche estaré lista para ti —dijo Margot mientras se dirigía a besarme.

-Más vale que estés muy lista—la besé brusco y le di una palmada en el trasero.

-Jared, me preguntaba si quieren almorzar con nosotros—gritó Shannon al otro lado de la puerta de mi habitación.

-Creo que, estamos un poco cansados hermano, pero en la noche sí podemos cenar juntos—respondí entre suspiros.

-Okey, veo que ya estás almorzando con Margot! Nos vemos más tarde bestia—dijo Shannon riéndose a carcajadas y nosotros también reímos.

-Iré a ducharme Mister J, ya vuelvo.

-Te espero.

Margot cerró la puerta del baño en suit y prendí la televisión. Su celular quedó sobre la mesa de noche y comenzaron a sonar notificaciones, la curiosidad me mataba.

"Jared Joseph Leto, no lo hagas" pensé. Respiré profundo mientras su celular se seguía llenando de notificaciones en la pantalla. Levanté la mirada hacia el celular solo para ver desde lejos, no vi mucho así que me acerqué más, tomé su celular, puse la contraseña que le había visto marcar cientos de veces para desbloquearlo. Abrí su whatsapp y los últimos mensajes que tenía eran de Sophie, de su mamá y de su hermano. Vi mensajes más antiguos y no podía creer lo que estaba leyendo.

 **Whatsapp de Margot**

 **Príncipe Harry:** _Estás de nuevo acompañada por ya sabemos quién? O estás sola? Jajaja_

 **Margot:** _Sí, estaba acompañada de ya sabes quien! Lo siento_

*Fin de la lectura*

QUÉ DIABLOS ACABABA DE LEER!? Margot, mi Margot… Tiene "algo" que no sé qué es, con el príncipe Harry? El príncipe de Inglaterra? Debe ser una broma…


	36. Anuncio!

p style="text-align: center;"Hola queridas lectoras! Quiero decir que ahora último estoy más pendiente de Wattpad y menos de fanfiction :( Porque en wattpad puedo subir fotos, videos, es más fácil leer/responder comentarios y comunicarme con las personas bellas que me leen, les recomiendo crearse una cuenta ahí en caso de que no tengan, no se arrepentirán! :) mi cuenta ahí es strong"SabinaDeLaVega"/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Además subiré pronto un video a youtube sobre la historia y en wattpad avisaré cuando ya esté subida 3 me llegarón reviews diciendome algo de unos códigos que aparecen aquí pero no entiendo porque aparecen :( trataré de arreglarlo, gracias por seguir aquí pendiente, un abrazo enormeeeee para todas/os! -Vale./p 


	37. Los Reyes de Ciudad Gótica

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: right;" data-p-id="7244bb6b8d5b298aa0bff662589731e4"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""Los Reyes de Ciudad Gótica"/em/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0d4b3acae33ec10c7298ea542adc436a"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"JARED POV/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1fe22e71f9aa0e37d04f65e7a393848e"Quizás esa conversación tenía cierto contexto y me estaba imaginando cosas. Volví a abrir su whatsapp y leí más arriba la conversación./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a3af1f69efb9282c4c64f1285c975983"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Margot:/span em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Deberíamos salir a cenar algún día, con Cara y también quiero presentarte a Jared, pero no sé cuándo estaremos de vuelta en Londres./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="69909d2ffd0fa5d4b1356112e6fe44e5"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Príncipe Harry:/span em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Solo díganme cuando y salimos!/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6d16b1cea31e50989f7f773f831535bc"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Margot: /spanem style="box-sizing: border-box;"Hablaré con Cara para ponernos de acuerdo y te aviso : ) estoy con ella ahora y está tratando de quitarme el celular !/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8bc420c486c7ab9efdcd12f6b320af22"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Harry:/span em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Ok, esperaré, controla a esa chica jajaja/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f5c72a404761fc3c0b5319980d1798a2"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Margot:/span em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Anoche soñé contigo Harry/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fa07e5d28731c234e4e490a4ed9f584a"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Príncipe Harry:/span em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Sigues acompañada por ya sabemos quién? O estás sola y de verdad me escribiste eso? Jajaja/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="34bd46365af62566a9a14aeeb26e0c66"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Margot:/span em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Sí, estaba acompañada! Lo siento/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="806bcb3cf69304588ee6ccb6f3db58d7"*Fin del Chat*/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="42a8c09c10460a15448f757676511e38"Suspiré de alivio, yo había mal interpretado la conversación. Pero de todos modos me molestaba que tuviera una amistad con un Príncipe de Inglaterra y yo no tenía idea, debía preguntarle sobre eso pero con tacto para no hacerla enojar. Minutos después Margot salió del baño y no pude evitar lanzarle la pregunta al instante:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a32472f11f8e66934c6a6a535145a63b"-Desde cuando eres tan amiga del Príncipe Harry?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a942306d6333645fdec5fb28119cea86"-Qué?—dijo mirándome confundida./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="771016bcc9f049d1bb353ab7232df12e"-Tu celular sonó varias veces, así que al querer apagar el sonido vi en tu whatsapp conversaciones con él, pero no creas que estoy celoso.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="13803c0ba4f51d25e52df4b09918162a"-Ah no? No estás celoso? Jared... acabas de revisar mi celular! Qué esperabas encontrar ahí?! Me decepciona que no confíes en mi.—dijo tomando su ropa del closet, volvió al baño y cerró con fuerza la puerta./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8e1142fe850e22067309ea2c0e733d1e"-Margot no, espera!—grité y fui detrás de ella. Toqué la puerta del baño para que me abriera y no funcionó./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="358bf6addd4c21fa0faed3e84e93c332"-Amor lo siento, ya sabes lo curioso que soy, no desconfío de ti!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4227faa56601db77e79ab3e6ca910da8"-No se Jared, me decepcionó lo que hiciste—me respondió al otro lado de la puerta./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5d4a5f9cb5a0f9caf073b028f95c3ff2"-Ya se, si quieres revisa mi celular y ve los amigos que tengo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b3f07440fc214db50da410d80056b526"-Tu celular? Eres un niño.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c19a6f0c6cfb9c2dcaab561ea2ac796f"-Por favor, no te enojes Margot, entiéndeme/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="785ad3930796a56b9fde16de98d2b5e0"-Qué quieres que entienda?—dijo con un tono tranquilo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="edc6d5232c3b3bbb08e514e925ca937f"-Que un príncipe es mejor que yo, por eso me inquieté un poco—confesé y me senté afuera del baño, apoyado en la puerta./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a7eb57c8a9df1247e678b5e34ff44009"Pasaron un par de minutos, Margot abrió y me sonrió, se sentó en el suelo a mi lado, afirmó mi cara entre sus manos y me dijo:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="525dbd7895bb073bb2e6e6f58a4bc7e2"-Debes estar loco para creer que un príncipe es mejor que tú, no te cambiaría ni por mil príncipes de Disney. Eres el hombre más maravilloso del mundo, además ahora eres el Rey de Ciudad Gótica y yo soy tu Reina. –me dio un beso inocente en mis labios y luego en la punta de mi nariz./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fdd6b678c87f5389d90b9a9f1d7964cf"-Gracias mi pequeña rubia—le devolví el beso y la abracé, apoyó su mejilla en mi pecho y nos quedamos así un rato./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ed2bca331b10787310052fa26447b1f1"-Pero sabes algo?—dijo Margot rompiendo el silencio—Creo que acepto tu propuesta de ver tu celular./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="97ca5f6636e3af611d1819b675bc8bfa"-Todo tuyo—me puse de pie para sacarlo de uno de mis cajones y se lo entregué desbloqueado./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bc3dbfa7341a49568d3a4d80fc574add"-Veamos, que tenemos aquí—dijo sonriendo, parecía una niña con un juguete nuevo. Se metió primero a mi whatsapp./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4b3e197a116509f4ea6a702b2e395567"-Anabelle, quién es?—preguntó riendo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="73a124a381a8327a3fd94b17824ebed6"-Anabelle Wallis, una de mis mejores amigas, lleva muchos años como novia de un integrante de la banda Coldplay./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="35bbaf5136c55f38fa0eebe2a65cfd5b"-Ah, muy bien, me gusta que tengas amigas con pareja—dijo como "broma"./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e54891ec90e694afd7f30f76ecb8e0dc"-Entre broma la verdad se asoma, Harley./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="614e2b0302756e93a02df787ec2dfd5b"-Veo que tienes bloqueada a Valery, que bueno.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1cecd12b1b32b8753aa3d7f64b218c1b"-Por supuesto, que esperabas?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5da5b9e70ead729811a7c452b7aea33f"-Esa perra—dijo en voz baja./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="85e1a2f4eccbb538a7a1ffda544686bf"-Sabes, ahora que recuerdo, la policía no hizo nada contra ella—dije/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="efa885117fd45cc8449450631a047d47"-No, pero creo que yo podría hacer algo—dijo Margot entre un susurro./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3ae798db4472252f754a581b9eefbf68"-No te metas en problemas...—besé su frente./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="594038b7b18330c1014591cd53e62716"-Tranquilo, no nos meteremos en problemas/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="416d248577597211a06c007aee638778"-Meteremos?—pregunté mirándola fijo/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dd3d3e1e87c5e5d3ea851b77baf9acbf"-He pensado un plan para devolverle lo que me hizo, sólo por un tema de justicia, sabes? Realmente lo pasé muy mal./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a9c27256160b713f551f09f7372c01d6"-Si me cuentas tu plan mientras esté transformado en el Joker, créeme que estaré feliz de participar—le guiñé un ojo y me regaló una gran sonrisa./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8ef497fd766bd8cbe1486ef4e1ed5e25"Pasamos horas y horas dentro de mi habitación, cada vez desaparecía más la resaca de Margot y mi dolor de cabeza. Por primera vez desde que empezamos a filmar la película tuvimos mucho tiempo para conversar y conocernos más, estábamos acostados hablando sobre nuestras vidas./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="edf03ba8199c1b3b582031c34a78b512"-Así que, ella te engañó?—preguntó Margot cuando le conté mi fallido romance con Cameron Diaz./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8932d6b461728b624fb57c3de13044f1"-Sí, por eso ella canceló el compromiso./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a019f931c119c0ae67575e24ffa7728a"-Ella terminó contigo?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="15098a27b41c2b014c95810b2d57d193"-Sí, yo quería perdonarla por su infidelidad, seguir con lo nuestro y casarnos a pesar de todo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ac02deb367af4a2abef2e77b372b1b92"-Bromeas? Perdonarías una infidelidad?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6e7ccfbfb8369a77a81cff57b3a51159"-Estando enamorado puedes hacer muchas cosas, como lo estoy yo de ti ahora—dejé un beso en su mejilla./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bacc060f694da5708cdef985c3f7282b"-Por qué eres así?—preguntó Margot/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ed020900230e120c1e35f88030eaf499"-Así como?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8b37b9b806e21d17a6886af01d7c0e73"-Tan perfecto, lindo, tierno...no pensé que fueras así/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b927c4752c8cd698a5919636915f2484"-Para tu suerte lo soy, pero sólo contigo, Shannon piensa que soy un viejo amargado./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f620b72879f0393f9b9fb89a9477fbca"-No es así—me abrazó con fuerza./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9bd9e4f2d447dd1fe0ac960fb9c545e9"-Cambiando de tema, cuando volvamos a grabar, nos toca una escena juntos verdad?—le pregunté./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="86e2a6f7a808012ffd67cccd7e64900f"-No sólo una, varias, casi todas las que faltan./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b71dfaa186a7e6f81b32615d650f7822"-Cual va primero?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cd7a5b8bae672e14753a20b8899a0d0a"-La escena del electroshock./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3f28522cd75e9c9d7b16978c7e8a1a73"-Hum, se me ocurren un par de ideas para dejarte en shock ahora mismo—le respondí y la agarré a besos./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d89cf284a5b703753fee7d7afbaa85e9"-Jared, creo que no estoy muy preparada, necesito... ya sabes—salió corriendo hacia al baño y la detuve./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d192f9311e3ac8a98ba05702c645c973"-Qué dices?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d54ccb703b04c7c4edfd0a06ac9288d8"-Necesito... pues, depilarme—se sonrojó./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6ae15389fe517b157c832ff023bd3154"-Al diablo con tus pelos, no te veo ninguno, te quiero tener ahora mismo—seguí besándola y me correspondió./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="37a7f7f2eb40258adaab3766329b3be4"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"MARGOT POV/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1829f4ed192c12aad890b3e7461258e4"Jared me levantó y como acto de inercia puse mis piernas alrededor de su cintura y mis brazos rodearon su cuello para profundizar más nuestro beso./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="10d7376c466277658c8665ce20182577"Él ya estaba sin polera, así que ver su cuerpo tatuado me excitaba aún más. Ahí noté que estaba mucho más musculoso que cuando lo conocí./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7e2d38b32467581e8a54ded134e94d16"Entre medio de la pasión, me acorraló contra su ventana, sentí el frío vidrio contra mi piel pero el calor de Jared me equilibraba. Sus grandes manos me afirmaban de mi trasero y cada cierto rato apretaba mis glúteos, su erección la sentía cada vez más./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e42229017be5a42185a6114c808c2a28"-Quítate la ropa, te quiero adentro ahora—le pedí./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b6943df92ac6e24ab5a065fb85bd14cc"-Con gusto, pero luego te toca a ti—respondió./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1c1d1f485e0cc68b6906f1f33bd97779"Mi novio estaba bajando la pretina de sus boxers cuando alguien golpeó con fuerza la puerta de su habitación. Por qué diablos nos interrumpían justo en ese momento?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cdc8e8317521483b888a19cdefe0bfce"-Jared! Ábreme ahora mismo, es urgente! –gritó mi cuñado./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="71c93b617127a7013b8bfd226f4018fb"-Shannon vete! Estoy ocupado—contestó Jared un poco molesto./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="73589c8a03c9827238aecea43de3d0e3"-Hermano! hay prensa afuera, se enteraron del cumpleaños de Margot y están tomando fotos hacia tu ventana!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3800304ba10c8c3bc466726bef0a1c96"Jared y yo quedamos en congelados por unos segundos, miramos por la ventana y vimos a unos cinco fotógrafos tomándonos fotos. Jared con sus pantalones a medio bajar y yo como un koala afirmada a su abdomen./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4bc2730ff412a530da634ac38824a99b" /p 


	38. Adiós al Secreto

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: right;" data-p-id="8fffbe13ae128b5730a924275bbbf1b0"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""Adiós al Secreto"/em/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0d4b3acae33ec10c7298ea542adc436a"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"JARED POV/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="99c529e228af57fc2f9b141839b9660a"Era el fin, ya todos sabrían de mi relación y de la peor forma, con fotos de un momento íntimo, genial. Qué diría mi madre, la familia de Margot, nuestros cercanos. Todo eso pensé en menos de 10 segundos/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fffb412fca8b0153bc373b8898a87340"—Shannon, no dejes que ningún fotógrafo se vaya y diles que entren a la casa—grité mientras cerraba las cortinas./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e3ca754c99f9a6f255e0956073801296"—Jared—era lo único que decía Margot que aún estaba en shock./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a64df7c53b2207ebf818713ebe2a4295"—Tranquila, arreglaré esto—besé su frente, me vestí y salí corriendo de la habitación./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4a5780de6f300e017365aead2832273c"Llegué a mi sala principal y ahí estaban los paparazzis, eran jóvenes y miraban mi casa con curiosidad./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="796bfd9ece1c126513a9188feaf88a39"—Hola—dije y todos me sonrieron—Bueno, lo que vieron, es lo que parece, Margot Robbie y yo estamos juntos—confesé y nadie dijo algo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7c82d408f8d1504e2fb3c8c86d58a649"—Me gustaría que desaparecieran esas fotos pero sé que es imposible, así que les ofreceré un trato a todos ustedes—me miraron con los ojos muy abiertos—De qué se trata? —preguntó uno de ellos./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="50782e9bfb8f3ff476032e0527ea9991"—Les daré una entrevista exclusiva, asumiendo la relación que tengo con Margot y podrán hacerme preguntas./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5cbd3c92e6997f135b42cdda1cf89528"—Los dos aparecerán en la entrevista? —dijo uno de los paparazzis/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a693abddf971c2ec5332c8946b5c5746"—Tendría que hablarlo con Margot, pero supongo que podría hacerlo/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d4d95af7ea2759048010465e49dbd15f"Hablaron entre ellos en voz baja hasta que uno me respondió:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dfb8021af175cb1b34bca21aa7735218"—Bien, aceptamos, solo porque siempre nos dejas sacarte fotos en la calle y en eventos—rieron./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4072565c96ece8fb14b965a35eabff6e"—Genial, de todos modos ya era hora de hacer esto público./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e5cb8759a6b687a9e4ba72f1994faf94"Shannon se quedó conmigo en la sala principal cuando todos se fueron./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d1d39907502809d975068167f34bb990"—Se pusieron serias las cosas bro—dijo acostándose en el sofá./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dd7e5ffc3fd13494d897c217e10be014"—Serias?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="52094f49d8df4e3277f76bad0fab0608"—Ahora que se hará público esto, cómo decirle? "Jargot", ya se acabó tu vida de pistolero./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="642d6f0af76c140ccec2c955486df7c6"—No me interesa ser pistolero si tengo a Margot a mi lado Shann./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ca5b9df61dcf149efd0704be819f441a"—Eso quería escuchar hermano—hizo un par de aplausos./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="51711feee05fe770854fffd6a6f5fbc3"—Shannimal te sientes bien? Estás pálido/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1e73c5bcae602643a72511a02f9332ba"—Es la resaca, creo que, debo ir al baño, permiso—se puso de pie como "un caballero" y caminó al baño con mis risas de fondo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="37a7f7f2eb40258adaab3766329b3be4"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"MARGOT POV/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2be0339f6799f7c2d07cfd7cc754001e"—Les ofreciste qué cosa?!—grité/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6eb1011a4aa52b5aafd191e4f0a5d38e"—Tranquila, lo haremos más adelante, cuando termine el rodaje de Suicide Squad, así tenemos tiempo de contarles a toda tu familia, nuestros amigos y todos los cercanos./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="699b18bf738e4a6c0ea0055ac59f5657"—Bueno, ya está hecho, no hay otra opción—me senté en el borde de la cama y suspiré./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="906b29a6eef73b9410b6b9926ef22518"—En algún momento el mundo tendría que enterarse de lo nuestro Margot—él se sentó a mi lado y pasó su brazo sobre mi hombro para abrazarme./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fbd56752253916a6eef520a4c4e9b7f2"—Lo sé, pero no quería que fuera así, obligados./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d596c52e209a1acab2a7081b7bff786b"—Acaso se avergüenza de mi Señorita Robbie? —preguntó con cara triste/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="54703e719649ee7ec5d48b5c5c5dc50e"—A veces, cuando estás todo el día actuando como si realmente fueras el Joker en el set—reí/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ef0542d03d1c37fa903d3ef6c151f7ab"—Ah sí? Qué más te avergüenza?—preguntó coqueto, poniendo un mechón de mi pelo detrás de mi oreja./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="72b46382b3e07b32982b4a981df2e5da"—Nada más Mister J—besé su mejilla/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="977cbae0f20e68d97ab6ce67d409b67b"—Quizás, te avergüenza mi cuerpo—se puso de pie y se sacó la polera, no pude evitar reír./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="38b1c32b2ba2e35d6543c35f416b1ed2"—Claro que no, mírate! Pareces hecho a mano—respondí acariciando su abdomen con la palma de mi mano./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="175f2af6f7b2ba15acff9e810555be91"—Entonces, te avergüenzan mis ojos?—volvió a sentarse a mi lado en la cama y me miró fijamente./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f20e2fc3ac9563553c93f7e31992644c"—Tus ojos son los más lindos/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="94040861c1f531f93931027a9c14e4ea"—Qué tan lindos?—se acercó a más a mi cara/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f729f3baa115e5b197d699d6f57f5e64"—Tan lindos que me ponen muy nerviosa, justo ahora./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6ee03d5aff55579b35f727d372792778"—Aún te pongo nerviosa Harley?—puso su boca en mi cuello y repartió lentos besos ahí./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="80eea0a58fc9293bd3c5f2b49ed3f2a6"—Muchísimo—cerré los ojos para entregarme a sus besos./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="84e9cdf3d91de894e58dc236e1f18b9c"—Sabes? Shannon nos invitó a almorzar para olvidar el mal momento que pasamos, pero alcanzamos a hacernos unos cariños rápidos verdad?—propuso sin parar de besarme/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="02d940f238b54b3a75346812f0b81229"—Yo al menos ya estoy lista para empezar—me acosté en la cama a esperar que él hiciera el siguiente movimiento./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5728129ff0848f01a876644e0f1c8315"—Te advierto que no seré tierno, lo sabes verdad?—mordió su labio y me miró como si yo fuera una presa que va a cazar. Se quitó el pantalón de buzo y se lanzó a la cama. Me tomó de las piernas para acercarme a él, yo estaba sólo con una polera que me llegaba hasta las rodillas así que lo único que hizo fue quitar mis bragas./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3c681ae71c77d7cdb717160aa59d2d68"—Esto será rápido e intenso Margot, no queremos llegar tarde a almorzar bebé—me sonrió maliciosamente y yo también lo hice al ver lo duro que estaba./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="586f1dfd1498841fa227370bdf175537"Con rudeza me agarró de las caderas y me penetró, ambos soltamos un gemido de placer./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bc9d34030ddeea9d64f684360191f650"—Delicioso—dije entremedio de las profundas embestidas que me daba./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="72752ad182ba9cb62e54899a6696c0d3"—Te gusta así? Duro?—preguntó/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3826acd3f0a870010b11a9804a997aca"—Me encanta—respondí a penas. En momentos así me preguntaba cómo era posible que tuviera cuarenta y tantos años, ni mis ex novios veinteañeros eran así de fuertes./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="95a287a4b0d5a80cef96e0593929dffc"—Ma...Margot, ya me voy a ir—gimió./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7c631e4093b2ecd706747717b9d1c7f0"—Sí, hazlo por favor—rogué, también estaba por llegar al clímax./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0ab112231c045c9576bdd53a476c08f0"Él entraba y salía de mi con fuerza y rapidez, apreté la sabanas entre mis puños y cerré los ojos para esperar el gran final. Jared hizo un último gemido y se dejó caer sobre mí, había acabado y yo también. Sus venas seguían marcadas en su rostro y su respiración era descontrolada./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fef1c2f51a5370d31b6537702b8f7537"—Uf, eso estuvo muy bueno—dijo, no le respondí pero sonreí y acaricie su cabeza que descansaba sobre mi pecho. Después de unos minutos nuestras respiraciones ya estaban normales./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d2e08be8c45e80d570f83cf65c24583d"Durante el acto, mi celular sonó infinitas veces, mientras Jared seguía apoyado en mí, lo revisé y tenía un mensaje de texto:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b1393d7a142144ebd2a34d36875e95c2"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Te gustaron los paparazzis que les envié? /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"Tengo unas fotos muy interesantes en mis manos... /em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="26478db11a74b3c8675f463fee30cba7" /p 


	39. Mensajes

_**"Mensajes"**_

 **MARGOT POV**

Cuando leí el mensaje, solté mi Iphone y lo dejé en la mesa de nuevo.

—Pasó algo?—preguntó Jared

—Eh... no, nada—dije quitándole importancia

—Vamos, dime! Te preocupa el tema de los paparazzis?

—La verdad es que sí, un poco—confesé

—Tranquila Harley, cerré las cortinas y los paparazzis se fueron, podemos hacer lo que queramos.—se levantó aún desnudo y se paró frente a la cama.

—Jared, vístete y salgamos a almorzar, muero de hambre—pedí

—Sólo quiero demostrarte que podemos hacer lo que queremos—se puso de espalda a la ventana cerrada y rascó su trasero.

—Ok ya entendí!—no aguanté reír un poco.

—Hey! Parecen novios de 15 años encerrados ahí, salgamos—gritó Shannon desde afuera.

—Ya vamos bro!—respondió Jared.

Me arreglé, guardé mis cosas en mi cartera y recordé el mensaje de texto, quién lo había enviado y qué es lo que quería obtener? Decidí responder:

"Dime ahora mismo quien eres o tendré que ir a la policía"

"Tengo entendido que la policía no te cree"—respondió y supe al instante quien era.

 **JARED POV**

—Deja de escribir en tu celular, disfrutemos el almuerzo! Llevas horas metida con ese aparato pequeña rubia—le pedí a Margot, estábamos conversando Sophie, Shannon y yo durante el almuerzo pero ella parecía ausente.

—Sí, perdón—dijo seria.

—Pasa algo?—pregunté—Te sientes mal?

—No, nada, todo está bien.

Ella estuvo extraña en la hora de almuerzo, llegamos a mi casa y seguía igual. Mi hermano se fue con Sophie dejándonos solos y Margot no cambiaba su raro estado.

—Quieres acompañarme al estudio? Debo ordenar algunas cosas—le propuse y no me respondió.

—Margot—la llamé—Margot, me escuchaste?

—Ah...sí, perdón...cómo decías?—habló confundida.

—Que me acompañes al estudio

—Sí, vamos!

Su actitud no cambiaba, definitivamente algo le pasaba y no quería contarme. Me puse a mover los instrumentos, tomé mi guitarra favorita para afinarla y ella se sentó en un sofá.

—Margot, recuerdas algo de las lecciones de guitarra que te daba?

—Claro, sí...—volvió a tomar su celular, evadía mi mirada.

—Creo que debería volver con Scarlett Johansson—dije para comprobar que no me tomaba atención.

—Sí, genial—respondió despreocupada

—Incluso debería casarme con ella y tener hijos—continué.

—Buena idea Jared

—O podría casarme con Cara Delevigne, qué opinas?

—Sí... no se—seguía ignorándome y con su Iphone en la mano.

—Margot! Despierta, te he dicho cosas ridículas y sin sentido, no me has tomado atención desde que salimos a almorzar, qué demonios pasa?!—dije algo alterado.

—Jared, yo...no puedo—dijo con un hilo de voz.

—Qué? Qué que no puedes?

—No puedo seguir con esto

—Creo que no estoy entendiendo

—Quiero que terminemos nuestra relación—dijo rápido.—No podemos seguir juntos, esto ya no es lo mismo—noté que ella estaba a punto de llorar.

—Pero de qué hablas! Hoy en la mañana tuvimos relaciones, anoche celebramos tu cumpleaños...no te creo nada, qué pasó?!—dije casi gritando y de pie frente a ella.

—Por eso mismo Jared, esto ya llegó demasiado lejos—lágrimas caían sin parar por sus mejillas y la hacían hablar con dificultad—no debí dejar que lo de anoche pasara y que pusiera más serio esto, por favor entiende.

—Claro, ahora entiendo todo, te avergüenza que el mundo sepa de lo nuestro...deberías ser novia de un hombre de Hollywood más joven y más guapo—dije resignado y yéndome del estudio.

—Jared, no quiero quedar en malos términos contigo, es que... no entenderías—dijo siguiéndome

—No hay nada más que entender, ya no quiero verte aquí—tomé las llaves de mi auto y caminé rápido hasta la puerta principal de mi casa y me di vuelta para mirarla de nuevo.

—Jared no te vayas...-estaba con sus ojos rojos y no paraba de llorar.

—Espero que cuando vuelva, tú ya no estés aquí y tampoco tus cosas—salí y cerré con fuerza la puerta a mis espaldas.


	40. Amenazados

_**"Amenazados"**_

 **MARGOT POV**

Se había ido el probablemente "único amor" de mi vida. No podía creer lo que había hecho, terminar con él sólo por miedo.

Corrí a abrir la puerta y él estaba en su auto, aferrado al volante y con los ojos cerrados. Fui hacia él, abrí la puerta haciéndolo dar un salto y saqué las llaves para evitar que se fuera.

—Dame las llaves, no quiero verte—se quejó.

—No hasta que me escuches

—No tengo nada más que escuchar.

—Jared, me están extorsionando, por eso te dije que termináramos—confesé

—Qué?!—preguntó atónito

—Me llegaron mensajes de texto, amenazándome con las fotos, esa persona mandó a los paparazzis. Me amenazaron con acabar con nuestras carreras y aquí el que tiene más carrera eres tú.

—Espera... terminaste conmigo para proteger mi carrera? A ese nivel? Qué tipos de fotos tienen de nosotros?

—Fotos sucias...

—Sucias?—preguntó

—Fotos muy íntimas—respondí avergonzada

—Define "muy íntimas"—pidió entre un suspiro

—Dios Jared cómo no entiendes, eran ín-ti-mas!—dije gritando—Fotos en dónde lo estábamos haciendo, tú penetrándome! Qué parte de eso no entiendes?!

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás apoyándola en el respaldo del asiento por unos segundos y luego bajó del auto.

—Entra, vamos a hablar—ordenó y lo seguí al interior de su casa.

—Siéntate—indicó su sillón y obedecí, él se sentó a mi lado.

—Tienes alguna idea de quién está haciendo esto?—me preguntó

—Sólo pienso que puede ser la loca de tu ex novia

—Necesitamos saber quién fue ahora mismo

—Sí hacemos algún tipo de denuncia, las fotos saldrán a la luz Jared

—Déjame pensar...-dijo poniéndose de pie y caminando en círculos.

—Ya sé—gritó—Haremos como que de verdad terminamos, actuaremos hasta que recuperemos las fotos.

—Crees que funcione Jared?

—Claro que sí, somos buenos actores, hace veinte minutos actuaste como que ya no me querías y te creí—opinó molesto

—Pero no duré más de treinta minutos en mi rol—puse cara triste—Jared perdóname, es que de sólo imaginar esas fotos ante los ojos de mis ahijados, de mi mamá, de tu mamá, de Shannon... enloquecí.

—Tranquila, entiendo—se acercó a mí—No sabes el alivio que me da saber que todo era mentira, pero me molesta que contarme la verdad no fue tu primera opción.

—Créeme que no volverá a pasar—le respondí y nos quedamos un rato en un silencio incómodo, fui a prender el equipo de música para aliviar la tensión.

—No creas que con música harás que se vaya el malestar que me hiciste pasar Señorita Robbie.

—Seguro que no hay nada que pueda hacer para arreglarlo?—pregunté con voz coqueta y me senté con él en el sillón.

—Hoy no he estado muy creativo..—respondió haciendo un gesto de tristeza con su boca.

—Por suerte yo sí—me quité mi pantalón de buzo, me acosté sobre sus piernas boca abajo y dejando mi trasero al alcance de su mano.

—Acaso quieres que te de nalgazos? No lo haré, estás loca—él reía

—Vamos, unos pocos no me harán daño—rogué

—Si insistes—sonrió coqueto y me dio el primer golpe en mi glúteo.

—Más fuerte, vamos—pedí

Me volvió a golpear un poco más fuerte, escuché su risa perversa y me golpeó una tercera vez mucho más fuerte y me estremecí.

—Suficiente—dijo él

—Dame más—le rogué y me obedeció, me daba incontables palmadas una tras otra y yo sólo soltaba gemidos.

—Jared, se me quedó mi...—Shannon apareció de la nada por la puerta y quedó con la boca abierta y los ojos abiertos como plato.

—Shann—dijo Jared con los ojos abiertos igual que su hermano.

—Lo siento mucho yo,yo...—tartamudeó—Sólo vine a buscar mi billetera—la tomó a toda velocidad de la mesa que estaba frente a nosotros y salió corriendo, cerrando con un portazo.

—Necesito olvidar que esto acaba de pasar—dijo Jared con la cabeza hacia atrás y me puse de pie.

—Dime algo, ya imaginas cómo empezará nuestro plan mañana?—pregunté para distraerlo.

—Más o menos, mañana retomaremos las filmaciones así que tenemos que planear todo ahora para que realmente crean que terminamos.

—Seguiré sus órdenes Mister J.

#TodosSomosShannon


	41. Comienza el Juego

_**"Comienza el Juego"**_

Estaba todo listo para grabar la escena del helicóptero, David estaba dando órdenes al equipo de producción, a lo lejos vi a Jared con su estilista y una mujer que le retocaba el maquillaje, me guiñó un ojo y esa era mi señal para empezar nuestro juego.

—Estoy harta de Leto—le dije a Helena, mi doble de acción.

—Pensé que estaban juntos—opinó extrañada

—Estábamos, ya no, no lo soporto

—Está muy loco Margot?

—Sí, cree que es el Joker en todas partes, si se le van los duendes a los cerros una vez más, explotaré.

—Vaya, hace unos días ustedes eran sólo amor y ahora no lo aguantas, no te entiendo mujer!—dijo Helena

—Lista para ser rescatada por el Rey de Ciudad Gótica Harley?—preguntó Jared acercándose a nosotras con su voz de Joker.

—Sí Jared—respondí con mala cara

—Quién es Jared?—replicó él

—Pues tú, dah—dije como algo muy obvio

—Yo soy Mister J—traté de aguantar la risa y le seguí el juego

—Jared ya me tienes harta! Basta de este juego, llevas meses así, abúrrete de una vez!—me fui junto a David que estaba moviendo una cámara

—David, hagamos esto rápido, hoy no estoy con ánimo de lidiar con Jared y su locura

—Qué pasó Margot? Están peleados?

—Terminamos ayer

—Qué?! Pero si todo parecía estar muy bien!

—Bueno, las cosas cambian... ya está todo listo?

—Claro, vayan a sus posiciones.

Jared estaba en una tarima que suponía ser el helicóptero, afirmaba una gran metralleta y levantó su pulgar hacia David para decir que ya estaba listo.

El resto del escuadrón también estaba en sus posiciones, Will Smith estaba al lado mío.

—Listos, 3,2,1 Acción!—gritó David

—El avión ha sido secuestrado—dijo Joel, con su voz de Rick Flag—Disparen!—gritó y todos debíamos correr para salvarnos de los "disparos" del Joker y su asistente.

Corrí junto con Will Smith detrás de una plataforma y me tapé los oídos, él me miraba raro

—Qué?! Tengo algo en el cuello?—le pregunté al estilo Harley. Ahí David hizo un corte de un par de minutos y luego seguimos grabando la escena en donde debía saltar al helicóptero.

Caminé por una "pasarela" que supuestamente, terminaba justo frente al helicóptero. Todo eso era un montaje, en realidad debía saltar a una colchoneta y la tecnología haría el resto del trabajo.

Jared me sacó la lengua porque las cámaras no lo apuntaban pero no logró que me desconcentrara.

Lo miré desafiante mientras comenzaba a correr y salté al final, cayendo sobre una colchoneta.

—Corten! Excelente Margot, se queda esa toma—gritó David

—Creo que le faltó más realismo—intervino Jared con su voz original

—Qué quieres decir con eso?!—le respondí molesta

—Que no te salió muy creíble, se veía falso—respondió

—Acaso me estás diciendo cómo actuar? Quién te crees para decirme eso?

—Me creo ganador de un Oscar hace un par de años—respondió orgulloso

—Eres un imbécil, preocúpate de comer tus plantas y cosas raras que a nadie le gustan!—respondí

—Lo haré cuando te preocupes de teñirte esas raíces negras!—respondió él y quedé con la boca abierta, se había pasado un poco de la raya.

Todos estaban pendientes de nuestra discusión, incluyendo nuestros amigos actores.

—Me alegro que casi no me quedan más escenas contigo!—me fui del set para ir a mi remolque y sentí que él me seguía, Cara también estaba en el sector y fue corriendo hacia nosotros.

—Chicos que pasa?! –preguntó ella.

—No aguanto más a este loco—abrí la puerta de mi remolque y Jared apareció tras de mí.

—Yo no aguantaré más tus ataques de diva!—gritó tan fuerte que hasta Cara se asustó y retrocedió un paso.

—Ya vete! –grité y cerré la puerta a mis espaldas, él la abrió y me sorprendió que quería seguir jugando, ya me estaba cansando de la actuación.

Agarró un florero con flores que él mismo me había dado hace unos días y los arrojó por una ventana. Quedé pálida mirándolo, no era necesario que hiciera eso.

—Jared por qué hiciste eso! Ya nadie nos está viendo! –grité furiosa y corrí a recoger los pedazos rotos del florero.

—Lo siento, pensé que Cara estaría escuchando—lo escuché a lo lejos.

—No! Ya se fue, así que suficiente por hoy...-dije

Ese día llegué a mi habitación del hotel y a los pocos minutos llegó Jared también. Oculto bajo lentes oscuros y gorro, no se notaba que era él.

Entró a la habitación y yo lo miré seria con los brazos cruzados.

—Te pasaste un poco con lo de mis raíces negras—puse cara triste

—Sabes que no es verdad nena, eres casi rubia de verdad—reímos y le pegué en el brazo.

—Mira esto—dijo Jared entregándome su celular, era un video de él y yo discutiendo en el set. Lo publicó un portal de noticias de celebridades con el título:

 _ **"Jared Leto y Margot Robbie: "Como el perro y el gato en el set de Suicide Squad"**_

Quedé sin palabras, me parecía raro verme en esas páginas, nunca había sido parte de ningún escándalo. Pero el plan había funcionado de maravilla y ya todos pensaban que Jared y yo no nos soportábamos.

—Opino que tu deberías ser la gatita y yo el perro—opinó el, acorralándome contra la pared y tirando su celular en la cama.


End file.
